Erinnerungen
by silberfell
Summary: Ein Torbogen, ein Mann ohne Erinnerungen. All diese Dinge halten die junge Mexikanerin Juana Lucero auf Trab. Zu dem kommt noch, dass die verflixten Briten sich immer mehr in ihre Angelegenheiten einmischen. Wo das nur enden soll?
1. Wie alles begann

_Hallo, ihr Lieben._

_Hier ist mein Solo, was das Schreiben anbelangt._

_ Hoffe es gefällt euch. Und vergesst nicht eine Review zu hinterlassen.  
_

_ Disclaimer: Bis auf ein paar magische Grundideen, die der Rowling gehören, ist bisher alles meins! Sirius, der sich bald mal blicken lassen sollte, gehört hingegen leider auch der Rowling. Schade für uns, Glück für sie._

**1. Kapitel**

**Wie alles begann**

Ich wusste noch genau, wie alles angefangen hat. Ich wollte nie etwas mit Amerikanern oder Briten zu tun haben. Zumindest damals noch nicht. Für mich waren das arrogante Protze, die sich ohne Erlaubnis in unsere Welt einmischten, in der sie nichts zu suchen hatten.

Niemals würde ich von so einem abhängig sein. Welch eine Ironie, dass mich gerade diese unerbittliche Einstellung dazu getrieben hat, jetzt hier zu stehen. Hier, wo ich kurz davor bin, mich in eine der schönsten Abhängigkeiten, die sich die Menschheit je ausgedacht hat, zu begeben.

Nun, wie hätte ich ahnen können, dass sich mein Leben in kurzer Zeit so verändern würde?

Ich weiß noch, dass die Nachricht die unweigerlich mein Leben umkrempeln würde an einem Montag eintraf.

Ich hasste Montage (ich hasse sie noch immer, aber nicht mehr mit ganz so viel Elan, der geht jetzt für andere Dinge drauf). Nun, manchmal hatte ich auch das Gefühl, dass er mich hasste. Zumindest zwang er mich ein mal in der Woche dazu mich an ein unmögliches Schlafverhalten zu gewöhnen, dass am Wochenende zum Glück Ferien machte (ein Frühaufsteher werde ich nie werden). Außerdem hielt er immer den allwöchentlichen Bericht für mich bereit, den ich eigentlich jeden Freitag abgeben musste.

Tja, so kam es, dass ich wie jeden Montag vor meinem Schreibtisch saß. Wenn ein Kartograph sich damit befassen würde, wäre demnächst eine Karte von einem sehr bergigen zwei mal ein Meter großen Gebiet in den Läden zu kaufen gewesen. Um ehrlich zu sein _ich _könnte so eine Karte gebrauchen, denn in dem Zettelwust fand man nichts mehr wieder.

Jedoch konnte man leider nicht behaupten, dass sich das Stück Pergament, das ich für den Bericht eingeplant hatte, mit der Organisation oder besser gesagt _Un_organisation der Zettel identifizierte und einen Platz in ihren Reihen eingenommen hatte. Der kleine Revolutionär lag immer noch genau da, wo ich ihn liegen gelassen hatte.

Ach, wie viel Zeit es mir eingebracht hätte auf zu stehen und ein neues Stück zu holen oder gar den Vermissten in dem Papierberg wieder zu suchen.

Also blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als anzufangen. Ich nahm den verhassten Federkiel in die Hand und tunkte ihn in ein Tintenglas. Und tunkte. Und tunkte.

Ein Klopfen bewahrte das arme Schreibutensil davor erneut einen Ertränkungsversuch durchzumachen. Und kurz darauf erschien das runde Gesicht von Ofelia Carillio.

Sie war erst seit gut einem Monat bei uns, seit diesem verheerenden Tag, an dem mein Chef beschlossen hat, dass ich jeden Freitag einen Wochenbericht vorlegen müsste. Dazu ist es nämlich gekommen, nachdem wir den ersten sensationellen Fund gemacht haben. Okay, er sah erst mal nicht so spektakulär aus, doch bei einer Ausgrabung, von der man nicht unbedingt ein Ergebnis erwartete, war auch der Fund eines Raumes mitten im Gestein schon eine zufriedenstellende Ausbeute.

Eigentlich war diese Wüstung nur dadurch Zustande gekommen, dass hier bald das neue Gebäude der magischen Regierung Mexikos entstehen sollte, was mich sehr verwunderte, da hier weit und breit keine Menschenseele lebte. Na ja, Politiker halt! Die waren fast genauso schlimm wie Amerikaner.

Auf jeden Fall, wussten wir schon längere Zeit über, dass man dort eine geringe Abstrahlung von Magie festgestellt hatte. Abstrahlung von Magie war die übliche Weise wie wir archäologische Fundstellen fanden. Mein Boss witterte also die Gelegenheit um mich für ein oder zwei Monate loszuwerden.

Manchmal denke ich, dass der einzige Grund, weshalb ich noch immer einen Job habe, der ist, dass der Vorgesetzte meines Chefs viel mit meinem alten Herren zu tun hat und viel auf mich hält.

Das ist für mich auch die einzige Erklärung dafür, dass ich dieses Projekt leite und mir nicht jeden Tag das Gemaule des Grabungsleiters anhören muss. Das darf ich jetzt selbst von mir geben, tja und leider darf ich auch die Berichte selbstständig verfassen.

Mit einem Seufzer richtete ich meinen Blick auf Ofelia, die mich aufgeregt ansah.

„Wir haben etwas gefunden, was dich sicher interessiert. So etwas habe ich bis jetzt noch nie gesehen."

Wie immer vermied sie es mich direkt anzureden. Ich hatte sie gleich am ersten Tag hier darauf hingewiesen, dass ich es für nicht angemessen hielt eine fünfundzwanzigjährige Frau mit ihrem Nachnamen oder gar „Chef" oder „Boss" anzureden und schlug ihr deshalb vor mich einfach mit Juana zu nennen. Immerhin war ich nur fünf Jahre älter als sie und Joseo hatte schon das stolze Alter von dreiundfünfzig erreicht.

„Es ist ein völlig neuer Raum. Er liegt sogar noch tiefer im Berg als der Raum mit dem Altar."

Berg war eine heillose Übertreibung, so als wenn man einen mickrigen Dolch mit einem Zweihänder vergleichen würde. Wenn man ihn mit einem „etwas zu groß geratenem Felsen" beschrieb, kam das der Wahrheit schon näher. Und was das „tiefer im Berg betraf", _ich_ war der festen Überzeugung, dass wir uns dort schon unter der normalen Oberfläche befanden.

Nichts desto trotz war es verwunderlich, dass sich hinter dem Altarraum noch ein weiterer befinden sollte. Schon als wir vor drei Tagen, den Raum mit dem riesigen (na ja, so riesig war er nun auch nicht wieder, aber er war eindeutig bisher das eindrucksvollste, was wir gefunden hatten) Altar entdeckt hatten, waren wir schon sehr verblüfft, dass sich dort noch weitere Räume befanden. Der Altar war übrigens auch etwas, was noch in meinen Bericht reinmusste.

Ohne die Abstrahlung von Magie lief in unserem Job nicht viel und eben diese ließ uns vermuten, dass sich dort, wo der Altar befand, eigentlich nichts magisches mehr sein durfte. Und bei einem Raum, der keinen sichtbaren Eingang hatte und nur durch einen von uns gegrabenen Tunnel zu erreichen war, konnte man wohl kaum davon ausgehen, dass er nicht magischen Ursprungs war. Auch das Feuer der Fackeln rechts und links neben dem Altar wies auf die Richtigkeit dieser These hin, da es nach all den Jahren den Naturgesetzten zu trotz immer noch nicht erloschen war.

Nun gut, wenn ich mir die ganze Sache anschauen würde, hätte ich wenigstens noch ein wenig Schonfrist, was meinen Bericht betraf, nicht dass das gut wäre, denn immerhin war ich mit der Abgabe schon deutlich zu spät und schreiben musste ich ihn ja doch.

Zumal mich Ofelia wirklich neugierig gemacht hatte und das Strahlen ihres Gesichtes verriet, dass es sich um einen Prachtfund handeln musste.

Langsam stand ich auf und schritt in Richtung Tür. Kurz vor ihr griff ich wie automatisch nach meiner Kamera, die auf einem kleinen Schränkchen lag. Immer griffbereit falls ich sie mal brauchte, schließlich war sie mir ein guter Kamerad in den vergangenen Jahren gewesen, in denen ich als Grabungsfotograf gearbeitet hatte.

„Nein, nein, diesmal brauchst du sie nicht. Alejandro hat heute sogar daran gedacht seine mitzunehmen."

Ofelia warf mir ein leichtes Lächeln zu und schickte sich an mir voran zu gehen.

Alejandro war ein Jahr älter als Ofelia, aber im Gegensatz zu ihr schon von Anfang an an diesem Projekt beteiligt. Nachdem ich die Stelle als Leiterin hier bekommen hatte, übernahm er den Job des Fotografen bei der Ausgrabung.

Dem Neuling merkte man jedoch sehr wohl an, dass er sich an diese neue Arbeit erst noch gewöhnen musste. Ein wichtiges Indiz dafür war zum Beispiel, dass man als Fotograf seine Kamera dabei haben sollte, er sie aber jeden zweiten Tag vergas. Eine Gewohnheit, die ich jetzt schwer wieder loswurde.

Aber ein paar Fotos mehr konnten ja nie schaden. Und so hängte ich mir den Apparat, der mir über die Zeit fast schon ein Freund geworden war, um den Hals und stiefelte Ofelia hinterher.

Ich ging auf den kleinen Flur hinaus, der doch tatsächlich ganze drei Räume verband (mein Büro, ein fast winziges Exemplar, das mit diversen technischen Geräten zugestopft war und einen kleinen Aufenthaltsraum).

Durch eine schwere Tür gelang ich nach draußen.

Blendende Sonne begrüßte mich. Meine eher konservativ eingestellten Augen hielten nichts von dem alten Bekannten und verwehrten mir den Anblick der grandiosen Landschaft zu genießen. Was für ein Panorama, was für eine Kulisse ... natürlich nur, wenn man auf Sand stand, jede Menge Sand um genau zu sein. Denn damit konnte die geradezu paradiesische Idylle vor mir nur so protzen.

Aber sie hatte noch mehr zu bieten als das!

Das Gehirn konnte nicht anders als die elegante Schlichtheit der Felsen zu bewundern, die das Gesamtbild noch verfeinerten.

Und dann gab es noch den Hingucker schlechthin: Eine Kaktee! Sie bot wenigstens _etwas_ farbliche Abwechslung.

Einöde pur, würde ich sagen. Selbst ein Fünkchen Nichts wäre interessanter gewesen. Die Kaktee schien mit mir einer Meinung zu sein und reckte ihre Arme dem Himmel entgegen und schien Gott anzuflehen sie hier raus zu holen. Wer konnte es ihr schon verübeln?

Als meine Augen ihre Proteste endlich aufgaben, konnte ich noch so eben sehen, wie meine Kollegin in den Durchgang zu den Fundorten verschwand. Der Eingang dazu, war wie der zu unserem Büro, in dem Fels oder, wie Ofelia sagen würde, Berg eingelassen. Das Büro hatten wir gleich am ersten Tag hier in das Gestein gehext.

Neugierig trat ich ebenfalls hinein und zückte meinen Zauberstab um mir etwas Licht zu verschaffen. Der Lichtkegel beleuchtete einen steinigen Boden und unregelmäßige Wände.

Die meisten Gänge waren von uns erschaffen worden; einige wenige waren auch schon dort gewesen, aber sie waren meist nur sehr kurze Verbindungen zwischen zwei oder drei Räumen.

Für mich war das ganze sowieso ein riesiges Fragezeichen. Wieso erschuf man Räume, die mitten in einem Felsen eingelassen waren und keine Verbindung zur Außenwelt hatten und nur einige sporadische untereinander.

Wir hatten zwar schon jede menge Räume selbst gefunden, aber noch keinen Hinweis darauf, wer sie gebaut haben könnte, oder zumindest keinen, den wir zu deuten verstanden.

Ich war mir sicher, dass wer auch immer für diese magischen Gebilde verantwortlich war, einiges von seinem Handwerk verstand.

Und jetzt kamen auch noch welche dazu, die magisch gar nicht da sein durften.

Rätsel über Rätsel und wir sollten sie knacken. Aber bevor wir eine Antwort fanden, sollten erst noch weitere ungelöste Fragen hinzukommen. Und eine davon war an jenem Tag entdeckt worden.

oOoOoOo

Circa zwanzig Minuten später kletterte ich durch ein kleines Loch in einen ziemlich spärlich beleuchteten Raum. Ich war froh, endlich wieder ebenen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben und gerade und aufrecht stehen zu können.

Die kleinen Nebentunnel verdienten die Bezeichnung Gang nicht. Denn „Gang" kam von „gehen", nicht wahr? Und so konnte man die Fortbewegungsart, die man in diesen kleinen ... Dingsdas gebrauchte, sicherlich nicht nennen. Gebückt vor sich her stolpern kam der Sache schon näher.

Meine nach oben hin gewonnene Freiheit genießend reckte ich mich erst mal.

„Ah, unsere Chefin ist endlich eingetroffen", ertönte die dunkle Stimme von Joseo, unserem Techniker, der uns stets die Richtung wies, in der neue Schätze darauf warteten von uns gefunden zu werden. Zumindest war das unsere Meinung. Wer wollte schon auf ewig in einem abgelegenen Raum vergammeln?

Es war nicht so, dass Joseo neidisch auf mich war, dass ich die Position der Leiterin gekriegt hab (von dem Wort „Chef" oder „Boss" wollte ich nichts hören), wo er doch der viel erfahrenere war. Es war auch nicht so, dass er auf das hörte, was ich ihm sagte, nur weil ich jetzt eben jener Grabungsleiter war. Aber das hatte er noch nie gemacht, egal wer der jeweilige Leiter war.

Er war wie ein Onkel mit dem Lachen und Spaß haben konnte. Und er hatte diesen Spaß in letzter Zeit, in dem er mich armes, unschuldiges Mädchen (bei dieser Bezeichnung machte ich mir selbst was vor) immer damit aufzog, dass ich jetzt sein „Boss" war und gleichzeitig immer noch nicht auf mich hörte. Auch genoss er es fast auf sadistische Weise mir zuzuhören, wie ich mich über die verhassten Berichte beklagte.

Tja, das war eben Joseo Chavez, wie er leibt und lebt. Und wir alle würden es vermissen, wenn es nicht so wäre.

Mit einem Wink von Joseos Zauberstab flammten die Fackeln an der Wand auf und erhellten den kleinen niedrigen Raum.

Aus reiner Unkreativität heraus überhörte ich Joseos Kommentar und machte mich daran den kleinen Raum zu inspizieren.

Das erste, was mir auffiel, war, dass der Raum spartanisch eingerichtet war. Die einzigen Möbel waren zwei steinerne Tische, die jeweils links und rechts in einer Nische standen. Auf ihnen lagen ein paar Kerzen und Kerzenständer, die aussahen als seinen sie umgeschmissen worden. Eine war abgeknickt und die untere Hälfte stand noch in dem Ständer, der wohl durch Wachs an dem Untergrund haftete.

An den Wänden entlang waren Kratzspuren zu sehen. Außerdem lagen kleine Gegenstände überall verstreut herum, wie eine Zinnfigur oder die Überbleibsel von Geschirr.

Merkwürdig. Woanders hatten wir so etwas noch nicht entdeckt. Bei den anderen Räumen war alles intakt gewesen, so als ob sie noch jetzt bewohnt würden.

Joseo räusperte sich. Er stand hinter mir und beobachtete wie ich auf dem Boden kniend einen Meißel begutachtete.

„Ja?"

„Willst du dir vielleicht auch noch das _wirklich interessante _angucken, oder hältst du dich lieber weiterhin mit einem so gut wie leeren Raum auf?", ein verschmitztes Lächeln verriet mir, dass ihn mein Verhalten durchaus amüsierte.

Leicht verlegen, stand ich auf und klopfte den Dreck von meinen Knien. Der andere ging auf die dem Tunnel gegenüberliegende Wand zu und drückte gegen einen Stein.

Meine Augen starrten das Gemäuer an, als es sich langsam zur Seite bewegte und einen Durchgang freimachte.

Schnurstracks ging ich darauf zu.

Das was ich in der kleinen Halle sah, hatte ich wirklich noch nie gesehen. Leicht erhöht auf einem Podest, stand ein Torbogen. Ein Vorhang verwehrte jedem die Sicht auf das, was hinter ihm lag.

* * *

_So, das war es für heute. Bin gespannt, was ihr dazu sagt. Wenn ihr Lust habt, könnt ihr mir eine bedeutende Entscheidung abnehmen: Soll das ganze nach OotP stattfinden und dann möglicherweise einen AU-Weg einschlagen oder soll ich lieber Canon bleiben und das ganze nach HBP ansiedeln? Für die ersten Kapitel ist das zum Glück noch nicht wichtig. Aber wenn ihr eure Meinung dazu abgeben wollt, reviewt einfach. Das könnt ihr übrigens auch gerne tun, ohne Senf zu dieser Sache abzugeben._


	2. Fotos

_Da bin ich wieder. Erst einmal einen herzlichen Dank an die zwei Reviewer. Bis jetzt scheint alles darauf hinauszulaufen, dass die Story Canon wird. Aber noch ist nichts entschieden. Also reviewt. _

_  
Hoffe, ihr habt genau sie viel Spaß beim Lesen wie ich beim Schreiben. _

_ Disclaimer: Mir gehört immernoch fast alles, natürlich gehört das, was euch bekannt vorkommt gehört, J. K. Rowling ;)_

_Dieses Kapitel ist meinen zwei Reviewern und meinen beiden Mädels, die ich dazu genötigt habe das hier zu korrigieren, gewidmet  
_

**2. Kapitel**

**Fotos**

Ein Klingeln riss mich aus meinem wohl verdienten Schlaf. Unbeholfen tastete ich nach meinem Wecker. Meine Oma hatte ihn mir mal geschenkt. Sie war wie ihre Tochter eine Muggle. Jedes Mal, wenn er klingelte, erinnerte er mich an sie auf zwei Arten:

Meine Oma hatte ebenfalls so eine schrille Stimme

Sie schmiss mich auch jeden Tag um kurz nach halb acht aus dem Bett, wobei das ihrer Meinung nach viel zu spät war

Stöhnend drehte ich mich, nach einem weiteren vergeblichen Versuch den Wecker zu erhaschen, auf die Seite und drückte mir mein Kopfkissen auf meine Ohren. Ich weiß, damit erfüllte ich den Stereotyp eines Morgenmuffels. Aber ich war nun mal einer. Dagegen konnte ich nichts tun. Meint ihr nicht auch, dass mir Aufstehen mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht nicht viel besser gefallen würde? Okay, man musste es nicht gleich übertreiben.

Aber vielleicht half es ja, wenn ich damit anfing, dann aufzustehen, wenn der Wecker klingelte.

Oder zehn Minuten danach ...

Oder zwanzig ...

Jaja, ich seh es ein, ich bin einfach ein hoffnungsloser Fall, was das Aufstehen angeht.

Apropos zwanzig Minuten: Zwanzig Minuten nach dem Klingeln sollte ich eigentlich schon längst aus dem Haus sein.

Und ich befürchtete gerade, dass diese an diesem Morgen schon um waren.

Bei dem Versuch meine noch schlaftrunkenen Beine so zu koordinieren, dass man auf ihnen aufstehen konnte, fiel ich halb aus dem Bett. Na ja, das hatte den Vorteil, dass ich danach wenigstens wach war.

Ich traute mich nicht auf den erbitterten Feind meines Schönheitsschlafs zu sehen und entschied mich dafür ins Bad zu taumeln und gegen die letzte mir noch verbleibende Zeit anzukämpfen. Ein Kampf, den ich leider jeden Wochentag bestreiten musste.

Das Gesicht, das mich vom Spiegel aus anblickte oder besser gesagt verdrießlich anstarrte, steigerte meine Laune nicht gerade. Habe ich schon mal erwähnt, wie sehr ich früh aufstehen hasste? Und mit früh meinte ich alles vor elf Uhr.

Ein dunkler, krauser Wust, der sich auch noch erdreistete den Namen Haar zu tragen, umrahmte das Gesicht vor mir. Wenn ich keine Hexe wäre, würde ich wahrscheinlich jeden morgen beim Haarekämmen durchdrehen. So musste ich nur einmal mit meinem Zauberstab rumwedeln und, nun gut, meine Haare sahen danach nicht wirklich besser aus, aber ich hatte wenigstens das Gefühl, dass sie entwirrt waren. Mit einem weiteren Schwenker meines hölzernen Freundes waren sie brav und ordentlich in einem buschigen Pferdeschwanz untergebracht.

Es gab nur einen Haken bei dem Pferdeschwanz. So schön es auch war, die dunkelbraune Mähne gezähmt zu wissen, so abstoßend fand ich es die gut zehn Zentimeter lange, hässliche Narbe zu sehen, die quer über meinem Hals lief. Jedes mal erinnerte sie mich daran, dass ich es lernen musste meine Neugierde zu zügeln.

Die Narbe war nämlich ein Andenken, das ich, dumm wie ich nun mal war, wenn etwas meine Neugier erweckt hatte, mir beim Arbeiten geholt hatte. Ich war vor circa zwei Jahren auf die Idee gekommen ein Kästchen von innen zu fotografieren. So weit so gut. Hätte ich daran gedacht nachzufragen, ob man das kleine Objekt schon auf Flüche untersucht hatte, oder hätte ich es selbst gemacht, wäre wahrscheinlich auch nichts passiert. Aber nein, ich musste ja dieses Ding öffnen. Und zehn Sekunden später lag ich zehn Meter entfernt auf dem Boden und hatte eine klaffende Wunde am Hals.

Da sie durch Magie, von der wir nur sehr wenig wussten, entstanden war, gab es auch keine Möglichkeit eine Bildung der Narbe zu verhindern. Und nun musste ich mit dem Beweis meiner Unvorsicht auf dem Hals leben, ein extrem hässlicher Beweis, den ich nicht allzu gerne offen zeige. Dies war einer der Gründe, weshalb ich oft selbst bei brüllender Hitze noch etwas mit Rollkragen trug.

Mit einem weiteren Zauber waren meine Zähne sauber und der nächste verwandelte meinen Pyjama in eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt mit Hemd drüber. Den Kragen konnte man übrigens auch benutzen um einen unwillkommenen Halsschmuck zu verdecken.

Ich schnappte mir noch schnell meine Tasche und zehn Sekunden später stand ich auch schon in meinem Büro ...

... und blickte in das Gesicht meines Vorgesetzten. Der Bericht! Ich hatte ihn über den Trubel gestern ganz vergessen, so sehr war ich von dem Torbogen fasziniert, nicht das wir etwas heraus gekriegt hätten. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen.

„Äh, ich kann das erklären ..." Tja, zu mehr war mein immer noch unter dem Trauma des Frühaufstehens leidendes Gehirn nicht fähig.

Und was verflucht sollte jetzt meine Erklärung sein? Das wir gestern einen sensationellen Fund gemacht hatten, der mich leider davon abgehalten hatte, den Bericht zu dem _üblichen_ verspäteten Termin abzugeben. Mal wieder eine Glanzleistung der schlechten Ausreden. Gut gemacht, Juana, ich bin stolz auf dich.

„Das war nicht das, worüber ich mit ihnen sprechen wollte." - Nicht? – „Aber danke für die Erinnerung, sie deswegen nachher zur Schnecke zu machen."

Na ganz Klasse. Hätte ich nicht _einmal_ meine viel zu große Klappen halten können.

„Ich bin vielmehr wegen dem Tor hier, das sie gestern gefunden haben."

Wie ...? Paula! Ich hätte es wissen müssen, dass unsere liebe Praktikantin ihrem Onkel regelmäßig einen Bericht liefert und bei so außergewöhnlichen Sachen direkt zu ihm rennt. Ihr Onkel stand übrigens gerade vor mir.

„Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen bin ich so vernünftig und kommunikativ mich bei einem so wertvollen Fund mit anderen Archäologen in Kontakt zu setzen. Und siehe da, die Regierung in Großbritannien hat ein ziemlich ähnliches Exemplar. Sie schicken einen ihrer Leute vorbei. Er wird heute Nachmittag hier eintreffen." Ein Brite! Hier auf meiner Grabung! Niemals!

„Und ich bin nicht hierher gekommen um sie vorzuwarnen, sondern um sie zu _ermahnen_, dass sie ihn nicht direkt wieder wegekeln."

„Aber genau das werde ich tun!", platze es aus mir heraus. Ups, das waren nicht gerade die richtigen Worte an jemanden, dessen Bericht man vor gut einer halben Woche hätte abgeben sollen. Ich sollte ernsthaft darüber nachdenken mir für solche Momente einen Knebel bereitzulegen.

„Das sollten Sie sich gründlich überlegen, denn wenn sie es doch tun, dann kann ich ihnen garantieren, dass sehr bald jemand anders diese Ausgrabung leiten wird!"

Mit einem harmlosen, ihm überhaupt nicht angemessenen Plop verschwand er.

Ein Engländer! Von Ratlosigkeit überfallen starrte ich in die Gegend. Ein Kaffee, ja genau, das wär' jetzt das Richtige.

oOoOoOo

Seit nunmehr einer halben Stunde war ich wieder in dem Raum mit dem Torbogen.

Das einzige, was wir wussten, war, dass er magischer Natur war.

Auf meinen ausdrücklichen Befehl hin hatte sich niemand dem Ding näher als zwei Meter genähert. Ich hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass dieses Gebilde nichts Gutes bedeutete. Und solange, wie wir nicht wussten, wofür die Magie gut war oder wir sie nicht ausgeschaltet hatten, würde sich das wahrscheinlich nicht ändern.

Der Bogen bestand aus gelblichem Sandstein, der den Untergrund für einige kunstvolle, schwarze Zeichen bot.

Ofelia und ich saßen dicht beieinander und schauten mehrere Bücher durch, in denen die alten Schriften und Runen aufgeführt wurden.

Aber bisher hatten wir einfach kein Glück.

Von dem leisen Rascheln der Seiten begleitet fuhren meine Augen über die Seiten und verglichen die Zeichen auf ihnen mit denen auf dem Bogen.

Schon bald fingen die Zeichen vor einem Auge an zu verblassen, es war einfach anstrengend sie genau zu studieren und immer wieder von denen weiter weg zu denen, die direkt vor mir lagen, zu blicken.

Es war eine Arbeit, die nicht nur Zeit raubte, sondern auch nerven kostete. Regelmäßig hatte man bei einer Schrift das Gefühl einen Treffer gelandet zu haben, nur um bei einer genaueren Betrachtung festzustellen, dass sich einige Details von einander unterschieden, andere jedoch sehr wohl übereinstimmten.

„Äh, ich hab die Fotos entwickelt." Alejandro stand in dem Durchgang und sah mich unsicher an.

„Ist was dabei schief gegangen? Sind sie nicht scharf geworden?"

„Sieh dir die Fotos am Besten selbst an." Er ging ein paar rasche Schritte nach vorne und überreichte mir ein Bündel Fotos.

Ein Blick darauf verriet mir, was er damit meinte. Die meisten waren gestochen scharf. Das war nicht das Problem. Der Haken war jedoch, dass das nicht die Fotos waren, die wir gemacht hatten. Da war eine Vase, ein Holzschemel oder Ofelia, die sich über ein dickes schweres Buch beugte.

Warte! Ofelia, die sich über ein Buch beugte? Das Buch kam mir ziemlich vertraut vor. Ich blickte zur Seite: Da saß Ofelia genauso wie auf dem Foto mit dem selben Buch in der Hand. Das selbe gelbe T-Shirt, das ihr absolut nicht stand. Die selbe Jeans, die an der selben Stelle ein Loch hatte.

Was ging hier vor?

„Oh mein Gott", ertönte es leise links neben mir. „Das, das ist unmöglich!"

Ein Punkt, den man unter normalen Umständen nicht hätte bestreiten können.

„Scheint aber doch so", sagte ich etwas lahm.

„Was ist denn los?", schaltete sich nun auch Ofelia in das Gespräch ein.

„Alejandro hat gestern ein Foto von dir gemacht, wie du heute dieses Buch liest. Er hat es übrigens gemacht, als er seine Kamera auf den Torbogen gerichtet hielt."

„Das, das ist doch unmöglich!" Sie eilte zu uns rüber und sah sich das Bild an. Fassungslosigkeit spiegelte sich in ihrer Miene.

„Hier, guckt euch das an." Alejandro deutete auf eine Foto, auf dem eine Frau zu sehen war. Ich kannte diese Frau nicht und nach ihrer Kleidung zu urteilen bestand der Grund darin, dass sie vor mehr als einem halben Jahrhundert gelebt hat. Sie sah erschrocken aus und hielt ... warte, das war doch der Meißel, den ich gestern in der Hand hielt? Sein Muster war mir sofort ins Auge gefallen.

Ich sprang auf und rannte in den fast leerstehenden Raum. Da lag er. Zum Glück hatten wir bisher noch nicht die Gelegenheit die kleineren Stücke zu archivieren. Ich nahm ihn und ging zu den beiden anderen zurück, die mich verwundert ansahen.

„Da. Das ist der Meißel auf dem Bild", sagte ich und streckte ihn ihnen entgegen.

Alejandro starrte zwischen dem Foto und dem Meißel hin und her. Während Ofelia mich einfach nur verzweifelt an sah.

„Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht", murmelte sie kaum hörbar, „ich begreif das einfach nicht, wie ist so etwas möglich, wie kann so etwas möglich sein."

Ich wusste es nicht.

Wir hatten einen magischen Torbogen, Fotos, die nicht das zeigten, was man fotografiert hatte, und das in einem Raum, der eigentlich nicht da sein sollte. So etwas konnte nicht sein, bei allen Gesetzen der Magie. Es durfte so etwas nicht geben. Und doch: Hier war es.

Und was nun?

Nach Hause gehen, ins Bett legen und den Schlaf von heute Morgen nachholen, war das erste, was mir einfiel.

Problemlösen ist halt mein Ding.

Solange man sie löste, indem man ihnen aus dem Weg ging.

Mir fiel einfach nichts ein. Also sah ich mir die Fotos genauer an. Vor allem die, die Personen zeigten.

Es waren insgesamt fünf: Das von Ofelia, der Frau mit dem Meißel und noch drei andere.

Das erste bildete zwei spielende Kinder ab. Sie mussten so um die fünf Jahre alt sein und ungefähr in der selben Zeit gelebt haben, wie die Frau mit dem Meißel. Sie hielten jeweils eine Holzfigur in der Hand.

Dann gab es noch eins auf dem man nur eine Hand sah. Eine Hand, die zu einer Frau gehörte und auf ihr waren feine Linien zu sehen. Die Finger schienen etwas zu umklammern, aber man konnte nicht genau sehen, was es war.

Und dann war da noch das letzte: Es zeigte einen Mann Mitte dreißig. Er hatte schwarzes, langes Haar und dunkle Augen. Nichts ungewöhnliches für einen Mexikaner. Doch er schien kein Mexikaner zu sein. Seine Haut war viel zu hell, selbst für einen hellhäutigen, als ob er die Sonne meiden würde. Aber das war nicht alles: Er trug eine Zaubererrobe. Sie war an einigen Stellen aufgerissen, aber es war nichtsdestotrotz eine.

Vielleicht ... ja, vielleicht war es der Engländer, der heute Nachmittag ankommen sollte.

Wie absurd das alles klang. Eine Erklärung, die beinhaltete, dass man ein Foto von der Zukunft geschossen hatte. Meine Lehrerin für Wahrsagen wäre entzückt gewesen.

Zu meiner Schande musste ich gestehen, dass ich nun doch ein wenig neugierig auf diesen Briten war.

„Vielleicht sollten wir mal Joseo nach der ganzen Sache hier fragen?"

Joseo! Natürlich, wieso war ich nicht eher darauf gekommen? Wenn jemand die Lösung dieses Rätsels wissen konnte, dann war das unser Grabungstechniker.

„Du hast Recht", sagte ich und probierte so schnell wie möglich durch den viel zu kleinen Tunnel zu kommen.

Erleichtert aus dieser Enge herauszukommen, kletterte ich hastig aus dem Loch und stieß gegen etwas hartes.

„Das ist dann übrigens Juana Lucero, unsere Chefin."

_Was da wohl los ist? Wer es wissen will, einfach reviewen. Das ist die beste Art mit dazu zu motivieren weiterzuschreiben. _

_Und scheut nicht davor fragen zu stellen, wenn ihr welche habt! Ich beantworte sie gerne. _


	3. Vorurteile

_Hallo zusammen, da bin ich wieder. Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel und einen schönen Dank nochmal an Sanny12 und Finulias._

_Diclaimer: Alles, was ihr erkennt, gehört nicht mir. Zu dem Rest kann ich nur sagen: Meins._

**3. Kapitel**

**Voruteile **

Er hatte braune Haare und hieß Tim McLangly.

Und er ging mir schon jetzt auf die Nerven. Ich hatte den schlichten Fehler begangen auf etwas, das er auf Englisch gesagt hatte, zu antworten. Nun ging er davon aus, dass ich keine Probleme damit hatte ihn zu verstehen. Das Schlimme dabei war, dass er auch noch Recht hatte.

Mein Vater war nämlich der festen Überzeugung gewesen, dass die amerikanische Schule für Magieanwender deutlich besser sei als die mittelamerikanische. Eigentlich kam ich gut mit meinem alten Herren zurecht (er war ja indirekt dafür verantwortlich, dass ich noch immer einen Job hatte). Aber dass er mich auf diese Schule geschickt hat, werde ich ihm nie verzeihen.

Meine damaligen Mitschüler waren einfach immer gemein. Wenn irgendjemand einen Streich gespielt hat, wurde alle Schuld auf mich abgewälzt. Und die Lehrer glaubten ihnen den ganzen Quatsch auch noch. Während die eigentlichen Übeltäter den nächsten Streich planten, durfte ich noch für ihren alten in Form von Strafarbeiten aufkommen.

Dazu kam noch, dass sie meinen Namen absichtlich völlig falsch aussprachen mit der Begründung: „Du bist hier in Amerika, Schätzchen, da solltest du dich anpassen, oder bist du etwa zu stolz darauf aus einem Land wie Mexiko zu kommen?!"

Jetzt war ich also gezwungen mit jemand zusammenzuarbeiten, der diese schreckliche Sprache sprach. Zugegeben, der Akzent war deutlich angenehmer. Aber dennoch, es war Englisch und das war unangenehm genug.

Mittlerweile saßen McLangly, Joseo, den ich dazu überreden konnte hier zu bleiben (ich wollte auf keinem Fall alleine mit diesem Briten sein), und ich in dem kleinen Aufenthaltsraum. Bisher hatten wir nur unbedeutende Floskeln ausgetauscht, jetzt streckte sich McLangly (er wollte, dass ich ihn Tim oder Timothy nannte. Ich blieb bei McLangly, was ihn zu beleidigen schien (gut so)).

„Was für einen Fund haben Sie denn nun gemacht? Ich habe natürlich schon einiges von meinem Vorgesetzten erfahren, aber ich möchte, dass sie unvoreingenommen ihre Erfahrungen schildern."

„Da", ich legte ihm das Bild mit dem Holzschemel vor, „das ist er."

Meine Mundwinkel zuckten verräteririsch, aber noch konnte ich dem Druck zu Grinsen standhalten. Ich redete in Spanisch, genau wie Joseo es die ganze Zeit über getan hat. Joseo verstand zu meinem Pech ebenfalls Englisch, er hatte sogar mal ein Jahr in Großbritannien verbracht und probierte mich immer davon zu überzeugen, dass zumindest die Briten völlig in Ordnung waren.

Die beiden Männer blickten mich verwirrt an. Ach, solche Situationen waren einfach göttlich.

„Das ist wirklich das Bild, was Alejandro gestern von dem Tor gemacht hat", sagte ich an Joseo gewandt und nun schaffte ich es auch nicht mehr mein Grinsen zu verheimlichen.

„Aber das ist nicht der Torbogen."

„Ach? Wirklich? Ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen. Aber jetzt, da du es sagst ... an der ganzen Sache ist was dran."

„Juana, du machst dich gerade über mich lustig, nicht?", sagte der Mexikaner mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Gesicht.

Doch mein Schweigen belehrte ihn eines Besseren.

„Du meinst das tatsächlich ernst, oder?", fragte er baff.

Ich nickte nur.

„Das ist wirklich der Torbogen?"

„Nein, nein, das ist das Foto davon. Der Bogen sieht immer noch genauso aus. Warte, ich zeig dir die anderen." Ich kramte, die anderen Fotos hervor, die ich in die Tasche gesteckt hatte, doch ohne die obersten fünf. Das waren die mit den Menschen drauf und ich wollte nicht, dass der Brite sie sah. Es war schlimm genug, dass er mir ab jetzt auf die Finger gucken und dumme Kommentare abgeben würde.

„Das gibt's doch nicht. So etwas ist technisch unmöglich. Und du bist dir wirklich sicher, dass das die Fotos sind?" Was würde er nur zu dem Foto mit Ofelia sagen?

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Alejandro hat sie mir gegeben und wieso sollte er mich anlügen?"

„Das ist wirklich sehr merkwürdig. Hast du irgendeine Erklärung dafür?"

„Eigentlich war ich gekommen um dich nach einer zu fragen."

„Haben Sie vielleicht so etwas schon mal bei ihrem Exemplar bemerkt, Mr McLangly?"

„Nein, wir haben schon einiges erlebt, aber so etwas ist mir noch nie unter die Augen gekommen", er runzelte die Stirn. „Aber ich kann euch berichten, was wir bisher über unseren Torbogen wissen."

Wir nickten kurz und er fuhr fort: „Also als erstes muss man wohl sagen, dass wir nicht genau wissen, woher der Torbogen stammt und wann er in die Departments of Mysteries gekommen ist."

„Sie haben da etwas, in der Größe eines Torbogens, und wissen nicht, woher es stammt?", fragte ich patzig.

„Nein, nein, so ist das nicht. Sie hätten mich ausreden lassen sollen. Er ist mindestens dreihundert Jahre alt. Aus dieser Zeit stammen nämlich die ersten Aufzeichnungen über ihn. Und sonst wissen wir noch nicht sehr viel. Wer durch den Vorhang geht, verschwindet für immer. Einige Leute hören Stimmen flüstern, andere nicht. Wir vermuten, dass es damit zu tun hat, wie viel Erfahrung jemand mit dem Tod gemacht hat, aber genau sagen können wir es nicht.

Genau können wir eigentlich gar nichts sagen, außer dass wir keine Ahnung haben. Wir vermuten dennoch, dass es sich bei ihm um ein Portal zum Reich der Toten handelt.

Zu dem kommt noch, dass der Torbogen in der letzten Zeit nicht unser Hauptaugenmerk war, wir also keinen Spezialisten für ihn haben und ihr deshalb mit mir Vorlieb nehmen müsst. Jedoch habe ich veranlasst, dass alle Unterlagen über ihn hierher geschickt werden. Ich denke, dass sie per persönlicher Eskorte vorbei gebracht werden, da wir sehr ungern unsere Dokumente fremden Händen anvertrauen."

Der Brite war also ein vollkommener Anfänger und jetzt kamen auch noch jede Menge Unterlagen dazu, die wir durcharbeiten durften. Wie ätzend! Ich hasse Zettelkram! Aber ich denke, dass wisst ihr schon.

„Och nö, nicht noch mehr Zettelkram", machte ich meinem Ärger Luft.

Joseo und McLangly schauten sich an und prusteten los. Na wunderbar, die beiden hatten sich schon verbündet.

„So, jetzt wird es aber an der Zeit, dass wir Ihnen einmal unser Exemplar zeigen", schlug Joseo vor und drückte sich mit den Händen vom Tisch hoch.

„Sehr gerne", antwortete der Vorhanglaie.

oOoOoOo

Den Weg zu unserem Zielort verbrachte Joseo damit McLangly über einige britische Bekannte auszufragen. Da fielen Namen wie Mike Brown, Richard Scolaro oder Remus Lupin. Namen, die mir nichts sagten und mich auch nicht interessierten.

Als wir endlich bei dem Torbogen ankamen, sahen mich Ofelia und Alejandro fragend an.

„Nein, Joseo hat auch keine Ahnung", sagte ich ihnen schulterzuckend. Ofelia sah mich enttäuscht an und Alejandro fixierte etwas hinter meinem Rücken. Seinem Blick folgend erkannte ich Joseo, der gerade McLangly alles über diesen Raum und die Rätsel, die er aufwarf, erklärte.

„Ja, das ist der Engländer. Sein Name ist Timothy McLangly, aber ihr könnt ihn gerne Tim oder Timothy nennen", äffte ich McLangly nach.

„Ja, genau", bestätigte McLangly und schien dabei meinen ironischen Ton überhört zu haben.

Ich starrte Ofelia an, die gerade aufgesprungen war und ihm die Hand entgegenstreckte.

„Sehr erfreut Sie kennen zu lernen, Tim. Ich bin Ofelia, einfach nur Ofelia oder Feli wie Sie wünschen."

War das nur meine Einbildung oder wurde Ofelia tatsächlich rot um die Wangen? Alejandros Miene nach zu urteilen wurde sie wirklich rot. Er trug nämlich ein breites Grinsen und seine Augen wanderten zwischen Ofelia und McLangly hin und her.

McLangly strahlte sie dümmlich an und nahm ihre Hand entgegen: „Mir ist es ebenfalls eine Freude Sie kennen zu lernen."

Jetzt war Ofelia fast so rot wie ihr T-Shirt.

„Ich bin übrigens Alejandro."

Warte, irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

McLangly nickte ihm zu: „Tim."

Das T-Shirt! Es war rot. Und es stand ihr. Verwirrt und amüsiert über meine eigenen Gedanken lachte ich laut auf.

„Dein ... dein T-Shirt ist rot."

Ofelia sah an sich herunter und erschrak.

„Was? Was ist hier los? Wie geht das?"

Sie sah mich panisch an, so als ob sie vermutete, dass der Teufel hinter ihr her war und dies das erste Anzeichen dafür wäre.

„Oh mein Gott", war alles, was Alejandro sagte.

„Wie kann mein T-Shirt auf einmal rot sein? Es war noch eben gelb, das kann doch nicht sein", flüsterte Ofelia und starrte noch immer ungläubig ihr Kleidungsstück an.

„Habt ihr irgendeinen Zauber verwendet? Ist euch irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen?", fragte Joseo fachmännisch. Das war Joseo, wie ich ihn liebte. Sobald sein Verstand akzeptiert hatte, dass etwas sehr ungewöhnlich war und wir es nicht erklären konnten, wurde er zum Analytiker schlechthin und sammelte mit detektivischem Eifer jeden Hinweis, den er kriegen konnte.

„Nein, nichts, mir ist bis eben noch nicht einmal bewusst gewesen, dass ihr T-Shirt rot ist. Das hätte mir eigentlich auffallen müssen, oder nicht?" Alejandro sah mich und Joseo an, als ob ihm die ganze Sache gerade zu Kopf steigen würde.

„Habe ich es richtig verstanden, dass das T-Shirt gerade seine Farbe geändert hat, ohne dass ein Zauber gewirkt wurde?", fragte McLangly.

„Ja ja. Es hatte vorher so ein hässliches gelb." Hatte ich das gerade wirklich gesagt? Taktlosigkeit war einfach meine große Stärke.

„Ja, ich weiß. Es hatte nicht gerade die schönste Farbe", gab Ofelia mit einem schwachen Lächeln zu.

Was? Und ich dachte immer, dass sie heimlich in dieses Kleidungsstück verliebt wäre. So täuschte man sich also.

„Dann ist es ja kein allzu großer Verlust", McLangly lächelte ihr zu.

„Nein, nein, ist sogar kein schlechter Tausch, die Farbe gefällt mir", sagte Ofelia und kicherte dabei.

Bisher war meine Meinung, dass ich _nur _fünf Jahre älter war als sie, jetzt änderte ich das _nur_ gedanklich in ein _schon_ um.

„Ich denke, die einzige Möglichkeit herauszufinden, was mit deinem Oberteil passiert ist, ist in dem wir mehr über den Torbogen an sich herauszufinden", erklärte Joseo. „Also ich würde vorschlagen, dass Alejandro sich weiter dem Fotoschießen widmet und dabei genau darauf achtet, was passiert. Merke dir alles, was dir irgendwie auffällig erscheint. Alles, was anders ist als normal.

Ofelia, du vergleichst gerade die Schrift auf dem Tor mit uns bekannten Schriften, nicht wahr?"

Die Angesprochene nickte kurz und Joseo fuhr fort: „Gut, mach weiter damit. Und wir drei beschäftigen uns mit den Sachen, die sich hier befinden. Vielleicht finden wir etwas Ungewöhnliches. Am Besten tragen wir sie zu unserem Büro, um sie da zu untersuchen. Hat irgendwer noch Fragen? Nein? Dann an die Arbeit."

Ofelia nahm das Buch in die Hand und Alejandro eilte davon.

Tja, so war es auch, als wir den Altar fanden: Joseo übernahm das Kommando und ich stand doof daneben. Nicht dass mir das was ausmachte. Wenn er nur auch noch diese Berichte übernehmen könnte, dann wäre ich richtig glücklich.

oOoOoOo

Joseo und ich waren gerade dabei die zweite Fuhre Gegenstände aus dem Raum zu holen, als mir einfiel, dass ich ihm noch gar nicht von den Menschen auf den Fotos berichtet habe. Zum Glück war McLangly im Quartier geblieben um schon einmal mit der Untersuchung anzufangen.

„Ähh, Joseo?"

„Ja?"

„Auf den Fotos, da war noch mehr als nur Gegenstände."

Mittlerweile fühlte ich mich mies, weil ich es nicht vor McLangly hatte sagen wollen. Aber woher sollte ich auch wissen, was für ein Kerl er war? Und ich hatte alles Recht misstrauisch zu sein, nicht wahr? Schließlich war er Engländer.

Joseo sah mich merkwürdig an.

„Da waren Menschen auf einigen Fotos." Ich hielt ihm die fünf Bilder hin, die ich in meiner Tasche versteckt hatte.

„Da, die drei hier stammen, denke ich, aus der Zeit, als diese Räume noch bewohnt wurden. Der Meißel, den hab ich in dem Vorraum gefunden. Und das ist Ofelia vor circa drei Stunden. Das ist meiner Meinung nach das merkwürdigste Bild. Sie hat dieselbe Hose und dasselbe Oberteil an. Na ja, dasselbe Oberteil wie vor drei Stunden jedenfalls. Wie kann man ein Foto von etwas machen, was erst noch passieren muss?"

Joseo starrte das Foto an.

„Du bist dir sicher, dass das eine Situation von heute ist?"

„Ja, eigentlich schon. Ich habe sie heute genauso da sitzen sehen und das Buch, was sie in der Hand hält, haben wir erst seit heute in unserem Besitz. Also kann es kaum irgendwann davor passiert sein. Und sieh dir die Bildecke da an. Ist das da nicht ein Stück des Tores?"

Es seufzte. „Nun gut, das bedeutet, dass es noch mehr gibt, was wir herauszufinden haben."

„Und dann ist da noch dieser Mann." Ich reichte ihm die letzte Fotografie.

„Den hab ich noch nie gesehen. Er sieht aber nicht aus wie ein Mexikaner."

„Ja, das war auch mein Gedanke."

„Wieso hast du mir die fünf hier nicht vorhin gezeigt?"

Ich hatte befürchtet, dass diese Frage kommen würde.

„Ich ...ich war mir einfach nicht sicher, ob wir dem Engländer trauen können."

Joseo sah mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Er kaufte es mir nicht ab.

„Na gut, ich wollte nicht, dass dieser Engländer genauso viel weiß, wie wir. Das ist unser Fund. Er ist auf mexikanischem Boden gemacht worden, nicht auf britischem."

„Aber vielleicht kann er uns helfen?"

„Du hast doch selbst gehört, dass er fast nichts über den britischen Torbogen weiß. Wieso sollte er uns also weiterhelfen können?"

„Ich denke, Juana, du solltest aufhören dich von deinen Vorurteilen leiten zu lassen", sagte Joseo ernst, drehte sich um und ging weg.

_Ich bin nicht so begeistert von dem Kapitel ... wenn ihr darüber genauso denkt oder es vielleicht doch gar nicht so schlecht fandet, lasst es mich wissen. Also Reviews nicht vergessen!_


	4. Tabula Rasa

_Hallo zusammen, da bin ich wieder. Einen riesen Dank an meine beiden Freundinnen für die Reviews._

_Hier ist endlich das 4. Kapitel, auf das sicherlich einige gewartet haben. Viel Spaß mit den beiden... und vergesst die Reviews nicht, die bringen einen dazu weiterzuschreiben. Wenn ihr also schnell ein neues Kapitel wollt, ihr wisst ja was zu tun ist.  
_

_Disclaimer: Juana meins, alles andere gehört einer gewissen Autorin..._

**4. Kapitel**

**Tabula Rasa**

Es geschah an einem Donnerstagabend nach Dienstschluss. Alle außer mir waren schon nach Hause gegangen, nur ich wollte noch einmal einen letzten prüfenden Blick in den Raum mit dem Vorhang werfen.

Ofelia hatte immer noch keinen Erfolg gehabt, was die Schrift anging, und Alejandro hat die letzten zwei Tage damit verbracht Fotos zu entwickeln. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass ihm keine Fehler unterläuft und ihm nichts entgeht, deshalb hatte er Stunden daran gesessen jedes Bild mit den Sprüchen zu bearbeiten, die man für das Entwickeln brauchte und hat mehrere Kopien angefertigt. Diese würden morgen fertig sein und ich konnte es kaum erwarten zu sehen, was ihr Motiv war.

Vielleicht konnte man so mehr über das Leben damals erfahren. Wir waren die schließlich die ersten, die Fotos in der Hand hielten, die Menschen zeigten, die schon Jahrhunderte lang tot sein sollten. Die Archäologin in mir wollte bei einem solchen Gedanken anfangen zu jubeln, aber der Rest würde es als äußerst peinlich einstufen, auch wenn momentan niemand hier war.

Mulmig war mir schon ein bisschen hier alleine, während der Nacht die langen, dunklen Gänge entlang zu gehen. Vor allem wenn man zu einem so merkwürdigen Ort unterwegs war, wie der Torraum.

Den Zauberstab vor mich gerichtet kletterte ich die Gänge entlang bis ich endlich an meinem Ziel ankam.

Mit einem Wink meines Zauberstabes entzündete ich die Fackeln. Der Vorraum war mittlerweile von den kleinen Dingen befreit worden, so dass nur noch die zwei Tische da waren, die sich dagegen sträubten sich von uns bewegen zu lassen.

Ohne ihnen eines Blickes zu würdigen ging ich in den Hauptraum und ließ den Anblick des Bogens auf mich wirken. Er hatte schon etwas majestätisches an sich. Vor allem der Vorhang, der unbewegt zwischen den beiden Sandsteinsäulen hing, verkörperte das Rätselhafte. Er war zum greifen nah. Man hatte die Möglichkeit hindurch zu gehen. Und doch ... und doch verstand man ihn nicht. Man konnte es Beschreiben, Vermutungen darüber anstellen, aber es verstehen, begreifen, nein, dazu war man nicht fähig, zumindest noch nicht.

Hinzu kam, dass die Stille, die nur durch ein leises Scharren unterbrochen war, der Atmosphäre noch zu gute kam. Es machte sich nicht mehr der emsige Eifer breit, den meine Kollegen und ich bei der Erforschung dieses Mysteriums an den Tag legten. Sondern es war still bis auf ...

... ein Scharren? Verdammt, wieso war mir das nicht vorher aufgefallen.

Ich lauschte kurz. Es kam von hinten. Darauf bedacht kein Geräusch zu verursachen drehte ich mich um. Auf den ersten Blick sah ich nichts. Ich stellte mich in den Durchgang meinen Zauberstab vor mir haltend. Man konnte schließlich nie wissen.

Ich ließ meinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten und fand nichts. Die ganze Sache wurde mir so langsam unheimlich. Nicht dass es auch noch Geräusche ohne eine Quelle gab.

Ein erneutes Lauschen brachte mir das Ergebnis, dass die Quelle theoretisch hinten links sein musste. Vielleicht hinter dem einen Tisch?

Vorsichtig näherte ich mich ihm. Da war nichts. Selbst als ich fast über ihm stand, konnte ich noch nichts erkennen. Was war hier los? Mann, diese Frage hatte ich mir in letzter Zeit oft gestellt.

Da war das Geräusch wieder. Es kam direkt aus dem nichts. Das ganze wurde mir zu bunt. Ich wollte weg. Ich könnte es morgen den anderen erzählen, dann könnten sie probieren mehr darüber herauszufinden. Aber was heute anging, würde das Rätsel ohne mich auskommen müssen.

Ich drehte mich um und sah direkt in ein paar braune Augen. Da saß der Mann von dem Foto und presste sich gegen die Wand.

Seine Mimik und seine Körperhaltung verrieten, dass er Angst hatte.

Irgendwie beruhigte es mich das vertraute Gesicht zu sehen, wieso wusste ich nicht.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte er mich plötzlich. Seine Stimme schien schon einige Zeit nicht benutzt worden zu sein und die Sprache, die er sprach, erinnerte mich nur allzu gut, an die eines gewissen Timothy McLangly. Also ein weiterer Brite. Na Klasse. Ich musste wohl in der Pechslotterie gewonnen haben.

„Ich bin Juana Lucero", antwortete ich ihm in Spanisch und ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu

Er starrte mich an. Okay, anscheinend konnte er kein Spanisch. Also hieß es wohl entweder Englisch sprechen oder gar nicht kommunizieren.

Ich entschloss mich dazu nicht ganz so stur zu sein wie sonst. Dieser Mann schien wirklich Panik zu haben und ich wollte ihm helfen. Zumal ich auch herausfinden wollte, was er hier macht.

„Mein Name ist Juana Lucero und wer sind Sie?"

„Ich ... ich weiß es nicht", er sah mich mit großen Augen an.

„Sie wissen nicht, wer Sie sind?", erwiderte ich ungläubig.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Wissen Sie, wieso Sie hier sind?"

Er deutete mit einer schwach zitternden Hand in Richtung des Torbogens.

„Sie sind durch dieses Ding gekommen?"

Die Antwort bestand aus einem Nicken.

„Wow", mehr konnte man dazu nicht sagen. Es war einfach unfassbar, dass vor mir gerade ein Mann saß, der es geschafft hatte aus durch diesen Vorhang zu gelangen und dabei nicht zu sterben. Zudem kam er aus Großbritannien, zumindest ließ sein Akzent darauf schließen dass er daher kam. Es musste also eine Verbindung zwischen den beiden Toren geben.

„Kannst du dich noch an irgendetwas erinnern, was davor geschehen ist?"

„Nein, nichts, da ist einfach ein riesiges Loch, mehr als ein Loch sogar, da ist nichts. Ich ... ich erinnere mich an gar nichts. Ich weiß, dass man eine Mutter hat, aber ich weiß nicht wie meine heißt. Ich denke, ich könnte einen Lichtzauber wirken, aber ich weiß nicht wo ich es gelernt habe. Es ... es ist einfach so verwirrend, fast schon beängstigend. Nein, es ist nicht fast schon beängstigend, es ist beängstigend. Ich weiß nicht, was ich jetzt machen soll." Er sah mich flehend an.

Ich hatte Mitleid mit ihm. So Leid es mir tat, es war so. Ich hatte mal geschworen, dass ich nie mit jemanden, der Englisch sprach, Mitleid fühlen würde. Meine Erfahrungen berichteten mir schließlich, dass es auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.

Wie konnte man auch anders? Er wirkte so verwirrt, so verletzlich.

„Okay", ich holte tief Luft, das was jetzt kam kostete mich einige Überwindung. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich Sie erst mal zu mir mit nach Hause nehme. Da ist definitiv eine angenehmere Atmosphäre. Was halten Sie davon?" Ich probierte es mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln und streckte ihm meine Hand entgegen.

Es klappte anscheinend, denn er nickte und nahm meine Hand.

Ich zog ihn hoch und war überrascht von seinem Gewicht. Er wog mehr als ich ihm zugetraut hätte. So wie er zusammengekauert in der Ecke gesessen hatte, erschien es mir als wäre nicht viel Masse unter dem Umhang verborgen. Auch jetzt da er stand, schien seine Robe noch ein wenig zu groß zu sein, jedoch konnte man an einigen Stellen auch deutlich ein paar Muskeln hervorgucken sehen. Nach meinem Geschmack sah das gar nicht so schlecht aus.

Er straffte seinen Körper und sah mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, ein amüsiertes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.

Ich fühlte mich ertappt und lief rot an.

„Ähm, die Robe hattest du aber schon früher an, nicht?" Lahmer Versuch, Juana. Natürlich hatte er die Robe schon vorher an. Er musste sie schon vorher angehabt haben. Sie war zwar nicht gerade die neuste Mode, aber die vor ein paar hundert Jahren sicherlich auch nicht. Tja, irgendwie war ich schon beim „du" angekommen, aber jemand der einen so angrinst kann wohl kaum ein „sie" erwarten.

„Weiß' nicht", er grinste mich immer noch ganz unverhohlen an. Verdammt, irgendwie hat er mir verzweifelt besser gefallen.

„Hast du was dagegen, wenn du huckepack-apparierst?", fragte ich eigentlich nur um das Thema zu wechseln und da er nichts gegen das „du" einzuwenden hatte, blieb ich dabei.

„Nein, obwohl ... nein, hab ich nicht ... glaube ich", der schelmische Ausdruck war verschwunden.

„Okay, dann gehen wir am Besten nach draußen und apparieren dann. Der Raum hier ist nämlich sehr seltsam und ich möchte die Chance durchaus verpassen seine Merkwürdigkeiten am eigenen Leib zu erfahren."

Der Mann nickte. Da fiel mir ein: Wie sollte ich ihn eigentlich ansprechen? „Du Mann" war nicht unbedingt das eleganteste. „Namenlos" war auch nicht der Renner und „Hey du, der nicht weiß, wie er heißt" reimte sich auf eine lächerliche Art und Weise und war zudem viel zu lang.

Ich beschloss meine Frage an den Unbekannten weiterzugeben, während wir die Gänge entlang gingen.

„Wie du mich nennen sollst? Keine Ahnung. Nenn mich doch: Unheimlich gutaussehender Kerl, in den ich total verschossen bin."

Bei einem Blick über die Schulter begegnete mir wieder _dieses _Grinsen. Zugegeben es stand ihm. Es machte ihn jünger, es weckte den Anschein, als ob er ein Junge wäre, der gerade nichts gutes im Schilde führte.

Ich fand es außerdem beeindruckend, wie jemand in so kurzer Zeit von verzweifelt zu heiter wechseln konnte. Er schien ein Chamäleon der Gefühlszustände zu sein.

Na ja, ich entschied mich meinen Beitrag zur Konversation seiner momentanen Freude anzupassen. Man konnte ja nie wissen, wie lange die noch Bestand hatte.

„Nee lass mal, dann würde ich jedes Mal lügen, wenn ich dich anspreche. Wie würde das denn aussehen?"

„Dann schlag doch was besseres vor", knurrte es hinter mir.

„Wie wäre es mit: Typ, der viel zu sehr in sich selbst verliebt ist."

„Nee lass mal, dann würdest du ja jedes Mal lügen, wenn du mich ansprichst. Wie würde das denn aussehen?", machte er mich nach.

Fast gleichzeitig prusteten wir los. Sein Lachen war um einiges lauter als meins und irgendwie erinnerte es mich an den Hund meiner Eltern.

Nach kurzer Zeit verklang das Lachen und Stille ersetzte es.

Schweigend gingen die beiden eine Weile weiter, dann unterbrach der Mann hinter ihr die Stille.

„Glaubst du, dass ich jemals mein Gedächtnis wiedererlangen werde?" Er klang nicht verwirrt oder verängstigt, vielmehr ernst und nachdenklich.

Nein, um ehrlich zu sein, glaubte ich das nicht. Ich meine, bisher hatten es nicht sonderlich viele Menschen daraus geschafft und wir wussten so gut wie gar nichts über den Vorhang und was dahinter lag. Wie sollten wir also herausfinden wie dieser Mann sich wieder an seine Vergangenheit erinnern könnte?

„Ja, natürlich. Es ist bestimmt nur eine Frage der Zeit bis du dich entweder wieder von alleine daran erinnern kannst oder wir genug über dieses Tor herausgefunden haben, dass wir es dir zurückgeben können", ich hatte mich dennoch für die taktvollere Variante entschieden. Manchmal war die Wahrheit einfach nicht angebracht.

„Mmh ... " war alles, was er dazu sagte und es schien nicht so, als ob er von meinen Worten überzeugt war. Immerhin war ich es selbst nicht einmal.

„Und was ist, wenn ich es nicht wiederbekomme? Ich meine, ich bin dann ja ein nichts, ich hab keine Identität, keine Familie, keine Freunde."

„Manch dir da erst mal keinen Kopf drüber. Zunächst kannst du bei mir wohnen" – wirklich? – „und dann sehen wir weiter. Bis dahin hat sich sicherlich was ergeben."

„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein? Was wisst ihr eigentlich bisher über das Ding, aus dem ich gekommen bin?"

„Äh, nicht viel, aber wir erwarten noch jede Menge unterlagen, in denen sicherlich etwas hilfreiches steht." Mann, dieser Mutmachen-Job war anstrengend. Zum Glück trabte er immer noch hinter mir her, denn so musste ich ihm nicht direkt ins Gesicht lügen, anders konnte man das nicht bezeichnen.

„Bitte lass es. Okay? Ich habe das dumpfe Gefühl, dass mir Menschen schon viel zu oft in meinem Leben falsche Hoffnungen gemacht haben. Du brauchst es nicht auch noch tun. Oder glaubst du etwa die Worte, die du da sagst?" Seine Worte klangen harsch

Ich schluckte. Meine Aufmunterungsversuche waren wohl nach hinten losgegangen. Also blieb wohl nichts anderes als die Wahrheit.

„Ja, du hast wohl Recht. Aber was willst du denn hören?", jetzt war ich die Verzweifelte.

„Die Wahrheit, deine ehrliche Meinung. Weißt du, es bringt einem nichts die schönsten Märchen erzählt zu kriegen, wenn man doch weiß, dass es Lügen sind."

„Du willst also eine ehrliche Antwort: Gott verdammt, ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich bin kein Heiler oder so, ich bin Archäologe. Vielleicht sollten wir morgen einfach gemeinsam zum Krankenhaus gehen und gucken, ob die etwas für dich tun können."

Die Schritte hinter mir verstummten. Ich drehte mich um, um zu sehen, warum er stehen geblieben ist. Er schien zu überlegen.

„Nein. Nein, das ist keine gute Idee. Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass das nicht gut ist. Es ... es wäre glaube ich am Besten, wenn niemand davon weiß, dass es mich gibt."

„Wieso? Diese Leute können dir vielleicht helfen. Ich denke ein Versuch ist es wert."

„Nein, ich habe dabei kein gutes Gefühl", erwiderte mein Gegenüber bestimmt und damit war die Diskussion beendet.

Sprachlos blickte ich ihn an. Er wollte nicht zum Arzt, weil er „kein gutes Gefühl" hat. Ich verstand ihn nicht. Aber gut, man konnte jemanden nicht zu seinem Glück zwingen. Also ließ ich es auf sich beruhen. Ich könnte ihn ja später noch mal danach fragen. Vielleicht änderte er dann ja seine Meinung.

Und wieder gingen wir in Stille weiter.

oOoOoOo

Heute bin ich immer noch erstaunt darüber, dass ich ihn einfach so aufgenommen habe. Damals war ich nicht der Typ dafür, jemanden wildfremdes mein Vertrauen zu schenken (und man bedenke, dass er Engländer war). Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es heute bin. Man kann die Dinge immer deutlich besser aus der Distanz betrachten. Auch das habe ich von ihm gelernt wie so vieles.

Was wäre wohl aus meinem Leben geworden, hätte ich es nicht getan?

Ich weiß es nicht. Ich will es auch gar nicht wissen. Ich bin glücklich so wie es jetzt ist. Wie könnte ich auch anders? Jeder, der in meiner Situation unglücklich wäre, hat die falsche Entscheidung getroffen und wird wahrscheinlich die falsche treffen.

Es war ein langer Weg bis hier hin, den ich ... den wir gemeistert haben. Und wer weiß, was die Zukunft bringen wird?

_Da ist er also endlich. Falls ihr Fragen oder Wünsche habt, könnt ihr euch wie immer an mich wenden. Vielleicht ist euch ja auch etwas aufgefallen ;). Hab einen besonderen Wunsch an alle interessierten, die mir helfen wollen: Wie soll Juana IHN denn jetzt nennen? Wer Anregungen hat, bitte reviewn. Schließlich soll er ja nicht als John Doe enden, oder?_


	5. Die Sache mit den Fotos

_Hi, da bin ich wieder. Jetzt geht es weiter mit unseren beiden... _

_Disclaimer: Frau meins, Mann nix meins... leider._

**5. Kapitel**

**Die Sache mit den Fotos**

Ich wurde von einem Rütteln geweckt. Es handelte sich nicht um einen akustischen Wachmachversuch, sondern vielmehr um einen gewalttätigen. Zwei Hände hatten meine Schultern gepackt und schüttelten sie.

„Juana, hey, jetzt wach mal auf. Ich muss dich was fragen. Außerdem ist es schon fast sieben."

Es war erst sieben Uhr! Der Typ hatte Nerven. Er weckte mich eine ganze Stunde bevor ich aus dem Haus musste. Was für eine Frechheit!

„Hau ab", murmelte ich in mein Kissen.

„Was? Ich hab dich nicht verstanden? Sprich lauter", kam es zurück.

Gut, er hatte den Kampf gewonnen. Ich drehte mich um und warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. Mir wurde ein Foto vor die Nase geschoben.

„Wann hast du das aufgenommen? Soll ich das sein?"

„Ja, das bist du. Und _ich _habe es nicht aufgenommen. Das war Alejandro."

„Alejandro? Einem Alejandro bin ich nie... ", er stoppte kurz und sah mich mit einem lustigen Gesichtsausdruck an, „Wer ist Alejandro?"

„Der Fotograf unserer Ausgrabung." Ich gähnte hingebungsvoll. Vielleicht würde ihm das ja ein schlechtes Gewissen bereiten, schließlich hatte er mich um meinen Schönheitsschlaf gebracht.

„Ein mexikanischer Fotograf hat Fotos von mir gemacht?", fragte er vollkommen ohne Reue.

„_Ein_ Foto", berichtigte ich ihn. Schön, ich war wach. Toll gemacht, Typ. Aber für jemanden, der schon um sieben Uhr vollangezogen durch die Gegend lief, obwohl er eigentlich noch Stunden schlafen konnte, war es wahrscheinlich normal. Einen komischen Kauz hatte ich mir da nach Hause geholt.

„Vielleicht kennt er mich ja. Er hat immerhin ein Foto von mir, nicht wahr?", er strahlte mich an.

„Er hat es gemacht, in dem er seine Kamera auf den Torbogen gehalten hat."

„Oh", gab er enttäuscht von sich, „heißt wohl, dass ich noch ne Weile bei dir bleiben werde, was?"

„Das oder du entschließt dich endlich ins Krankenhaus zu gehen. Da wird dir bestimmt jemand helfen können."

„Willst du mich loswerden? Ich kann mir auch einen anderen Platz suchen, werd' schon einen finden", gab er leicht verletzt von sich.

„Nein, nein, nein. Du kannst gerne solange bleiben, wie du willst." –Da hatte ich den Salat. – „Ich will nur, dass es dir besser geht, dass du dich wieder erinnern kannst."

„Okay. Sag mal, du könntest nicht rein zufällig das Sofa ein wenig gemütlicher machen?" Er grinste mich an. Schon gestern Abend hatte er die Dreistigkeit erwiesen sich über seine Schlafgelegenheit zu beschweren.

Noch bevor ich antworten konnte, plapperte er munter weiter. „Vielleicht findet man ja einen Zauber, der das Problem behebt. Und wenn nicht, schlafe ich einfach in deinem Bett."

„Es gibt bei der Sache einen Haken, mein Lieber. _Ich_ schlafe bereits in diesem Bett."

„Da wäre noch ein Sofa, weißt du. Das ist total gemütlich, da könntest du schlafen", er schien damit zu kämpfen wie ein Unschuldslamm auszusehen und versagte kläglich.

„Wenn es so gemütlich ist, kannst du ja drauf schlafen"

Er neigte sich nach vorne flüsterte hinter vorgehaltener Hand: „Um ehrlich zu sein, das ist gar nicht meine Meinung. Ich finde das Sofa grässlich. Total unbequem. Die Wohnungsinhaberin hat das gesagt. Aber auf ihren Rat kann man sich nicht verlassen. Nur so als Tipp...", braune Augen funkelten mich amüsiert an.

„Nur so als Tipp zurück: Geh besser frühstücken, sonst schmeißt die Wohnungsinhaberin dich noch raus." Ich zwinkerte ihm zu.

Er sah mich mit großen Augen an: „Meins du wirklich? Die würde das doch nicht machen. Ich glaub, die steht auf mich. Die kann doch gar nicht mehr ohne mich." Er sah mich herausfordernd an und stand auf.

Doch bevor er die Tür hinter sich schließen konnte, traf ihn die volle Gewalt meiner Rache: Ein Kissen. Mein Kopfkissen um genau zu sein. Weshalb ich jetzt gezwungen war aufzustehen. Ohne Kopfkissen machte selbst faul im Bett rumliegen keinen Spaß.

Nachdem ich etwa fünf Minuten unmotiviert auf dem Bett saß, rang ich mich dazu durch aufzustehen und mir meine Kleidung überzustreifen.

Mann, erst viertel nach sieben und ich war schon angezogen. Ich wusste doch, dass Engländer nichts Gutes bringen.

Besagter Brite saß auf einem Barhocker an der Küchentheke und betrachtete das Foto. Meine Wohnung war nicht die größte und deshalb mussten sich Küche und Wohnzimmer einen Raum teilen, von dem das Bade- und Schlafzimmer abgingen, auch auf einen Flur hatte man verzichtet. Dafür hatte die Kombination aus Wohnzimmer und Küche wenigstens die angemessene Größe.

„An diesem Foto stimmt etwas nicht. Das bin ich nicht."

Ich schaute über seine Schulter. Das war er. Da konnte er sagen, was er wollte, außer vielleicht er hatte einen eineiigen Zwilling.

„Und wer soll das sonst sein?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." Er sah mich unsicher an.

„Das bist du, glaub es mir. Du siehst genau so aus."

„Nein, ich weiß aber, dass ich nicht so aussehe. Ich meine, der Mann sieht mir ziemlich ähnlich, jedoch ist irgendwas daran falsch."

Verwirrt sah ich ihn an. Mit einem gemurmelten „komm mal mit" schleifte ich ihn ins Bad und stellte ihn vor den Spiegel.

Er starrte sein Spiegelbild an und dann begann wieder das gleiche Spielchen: „Das bin ich nicht."

Nun wusste ich gar nicht mehr, was ich erstens von der Sache halten und zweitens wie ich reagieren sollte.

„Scheint aber so", war mein Versuch einer Antwort. Gut, man hätte ihn sich auch sparen können, aber irgendetwas musste ich ja sagen. Zumindest hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es von mir erwartet wurde.

„Dieser... dieser Mann sieht mir zum Verwechseln ähnlich, aber ich weiß, dass da was nicht stimmt. Irgendein kleines Detail, aber ich weiß nicht was." Er sah mich unschlüssig an.

„Vielleicht hattest du einfach kürzere Haare oder einen Bart."

„Ja, könnte sein, aber... ach, ich weiß nicht."

Mit einem unzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck kehrte er wieder in die Küche zurück und ließ sich auf einen der Hocker nieder.

Da ich schon einmal im Bad war, konnte ich den Umstand auch gleich dafür nutzen meine Haare zu zähmen und meine Zähne zu polieren. Auf magische Art und Weise versteht sich.

Sollte ich ihn eigentlich mit zur Arbeit nehmen? Er war immerhin ein lebendiges Fundstück und als solches gehörte er _eigentlich_ ins Archiv. Dort hatten wir auch mal einen Fisch aufbewahrt, den wir bei einer anderen Ausgrabung gefunden hatten. Na gut, er stand im Aufenthaltsraum und diente mehr der Dekoration als einem archäologischem Zweck. Aber der Mensch bei mir im Wohnzimmer würde vermutlich einen entscheidenden Hinweis darauf liefern, was sich hinter dem Torbogen versteckt hielt. Jedoch hatte er im Gegensatz zu dem Fisch seinen eigenen Kopf, einen ziemlich sturen um genau zu sein. Er würde sich sicherlich nicht darauf einlassen sich irgendwo hinzulegen und sich von uns untersuchen zu lassen.

Nein, er würde erst mal hier bleiben, entschied ich. Wer konnte schon wissen, was die Engländer täten, sobald sie davon erführen, dass sich einer ihrer Landsleute aus unserem Vorhang herausgekämpft hat. Wahrscheinlich würden sie den Anspruch darauf erheben ihn alleine untersuchen zu dürfen. DAS konnten sie vergessen. Nicht mit mir. Der Torbogen gehörte uns und der Typ auch. Der war schließlich auf _unserem _Grund und Boden aufgetaucht und räumte gerade _meine_ Küchenschränke aus.

Halt, meine Küchenschränke? Da lief was schief.

Der Übeltäter hockte vor meinen geöffneten Küchenschränken auf den Boden und sah nun zu mir auf.

„Hast du auch was Gescheites zum Frühstück?", fragte er anklagend.

Dieser Mann trieb mich auf die Palme.

„Nein, ich frühstücke normalerweise nicht hier", antwortete ich bemüht ruhig.

„Nicht einmal am Wochenende?"

„Nein, nicht einmal am Wochenende, da geh ich meist ins Cafe oder esse erst etwas gegen Mittag." Die letzte Option war die wahrscheinlichere.

„Und was soll ich jetzt essen?"

War ich seine Mutter oder was? Es freute mich ja, dass er sich hier wohl fühlte, aber so langsam fühlte er sich _zu_ wohl.

„Weiß ich doch nicht, such dir was aus."

„Außerdem ist die Hälfte deiner Sachen bereits abgelaufen", sagte er ohne auf meine Antwort einzugehen.

Das schlimme war: Ich konnte ihm nicht widersprechen. Er hatte Recht. Meine Vorratsschränke waren nie wirklich voll und das, was drin war, konnte man meistens nicht mehr essen.

„Äh, was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir Geld gebe und du dir was zu Essen kaufst?", schlug ich vor um ihn zu besänftigen und von meinem Lebensmittelproblem abzulenken.

„Okay", gab er ohne weiteres Murren von sich und streckte die Hand aus, „Wie viel krieg ich, wo ist der nächste Markt?"

Ich kramte einen Zwanziger hervor, drückte ihm den in die Hand und erklärte ihm, wo sich der nächste Laden befand. Noch bevor ich ihm ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, war er auch schon durch die Tür verschwunden. Und er konnte noch nicht mal Spanisch. Na ja, er wollte unbedingt, also warum ihn aufhalten, er war schließlich alt genug und ich war _nicht _seine Mutter.

Mir blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten bis er wieder da war, denn ohne Schlüssel kam er nicht rein.

Es war kurz vor acht und er war immer noch nicht da. Was war los? Wo blieb er solange? Konnte er sich nicht beeilen? Ich hatte ihm gestern Abend noch gesagt, dass ich heute um acht Uhr losmusste. Aber ihn schien das nicht zu kümmern.

Na toll, jetzt kam ich wegen diesem Briten zu spät zur Arbeit und das nachdem er mich fast eine Stunde zu früh aus dem Bett geschmissen hatte.

oOoOoOo

Weitere zehn Minuten später war er immer noch nicht da.

Was trieb er da? Ich brauchte normalerweise keine fünf Minuten (mal abgesehen von dem Plausch mit der Verkäuferin) um einzukaufen. Er war jetzt schon fast eine halbe Stunde verschwunden. Vielleicht hatte er Probleme damit, sich zu verständigen oder er war in eine Streiterei geraten. Aber wer hatte um diese Urzeit schon den Elan sich zu streiten?

Ich entschied, dass es nicht schaden könnte mal zu sehen, wo er steckte. Zu spät war ich sowieso schon.

Ich schnappte mir meine Jacke und lief die Treppen hinunter. Von der Haustür aus konnte man den kleinen Laden schon sehen. Ein Schild über der Eingangstür wies daraufhin, dass es „Bustillos Laden" war. Elvira Bustillo war eine sympathische ältere Frau, die sich entgegen dem Trend schon seit über zwei Jahrzehnten mit ihrem kleinen Lädchen in der Branche hielt. Ein Besuch bei ihr war meistens mit einer viertelstündigen Plauderei verbunden, deren Schwerpunkt auf den neusten Gerüchten aus der Nachbarschaft lag. Auch meine aktuellen Männerbekanntschaften spielten eine nicht unerhebliche Rolle. Es war fast wie ein Verhör, ein gut gemeintes Verhör wohl bemerkt. Es war nun einmal ihr Hobby, die jungen Frauen aus der Umgebung mit guten Ratschlägen zu versehen.

Ein Blick durch das Schaufenster genügte mir um festzustellen, wo mein Engländer geblieben war. Er lehnte sich lässig an die Theke und schien mit Elvira zu plaudern. Diese amüsierte sich ihrer Miene nach prächtig.

Ich konnte es nicht glauben, während ich die ganze Zeit über darauf gewartet habe endlich zur Arbeit gehen zu können, betrieb derjenige, auf den ich gewartet habe, eine angeheiterte Konversation mit der wandelnden Gerüchteküche.

Mit einem leicht säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck trat ich ein.

„Wo bleibst du?"

„Ach Juana, schön dich zu sehen. Hast du heute frei?", fragte mich Elvira in gebrochenem Englisch. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie Englisch sprach.

„Nein", erwiderte ich fuchsig, „ich warte darauf, dass dieser Herr hier seinen Hintern wieder zurück in meine Wohnung bewegt, damit ich gehen kann, da er sonst den ganzen Tag auf der Straße verbringen darf."

„Ach, Jack hier gehört zu dir?" Der sogenannte Jack lächelte mich unschuldig an. Na Bingo, jetzt dachte sie, ich hätte was mit ihm. Sie benutzte schon dieses Lächeln, das sie immer aufsetzte, wenn sie eine Spur witterte, die zu einem Mann führen könnte.

„Ja, er gehört zu mir", sagte ich genervt, „Hast du die Sachen, die du haben wolltest, _Jack?_"

Elvira sah amüsiert zwischen dem Briten und mir hin und her. Der Angesprochene hielt eine Einkaufstüte hoch und nickte.

„Können wir dann gehen?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten hatte ich ihn auch schon am Ärmel gepackt und warf der Ladenbesitzerin ein entschuldigendes „Tut mir Leid, ich muss zur Arbeit, wir reden später noch mal" zu. Dann schleifte ich den Zuspätkommer nach draußen.

_Das war es auch schon wieder. Vergesst die Review nicht! _


	6. Vorurteile, von wegen

_Keine Review??? Manno, tja zur Strafe hat das Updaten dann ein wenig länger gedauer. ;) Außerdem war die Vorklausur in Mathe nicht unerheblich (morgen schreib ich Bio und sollte eigentlich lernen :( ). Wie dem auch sei, habt Spaß mit dem Kapitel, ihr Nicht-Review-Schreiber. Aber denkt dran, ihr könnt noch konvertieren, die Hoffnung ist noch nicht verloren: Eine Review heilt euch!!!_

_Disclaimer: Siehe letztes Kapitel oder das davor... (ihr solltet es mittlerweile verstanden haben)_

**6. Kapitel**

**Vorurteile, von wegen**

Der Engländer blickte mich vorwurfsvoll an. Nein, nicht _mein _Engländer sondern der andere. Der, der mir bei der Arbeit das Leben schwer machte, nicht Zuhause.

„Sie sind eine Viertelstunde zu spät."

_Das _wusste ich, er musste es mir nicht auch noch unter die Nase reiben.

„Dreizehn Minuten. Höchstens", zischte ich zurück.

„Punkt für sie", sagte er freundlich.

„Ist Alejandro schon da?", fragte ich Joseo, der dem Kaffeekochen nachging. Er tat das meistens, vorrausgesetzt niemand anders erbarmte sich.

„Er sitzt gerade in seinem stillen Kämmerchen und brütet seine Fotos aus."

„Nein, tut er nicht mehr, denn er hat bereits seine Fotos ausgebrütet. Na ja, die ersten zehn zumindest", Alejandro stand mitten in der Tür.

Ich sprang auf und folgte ihm in sein kleines Reich.

„Und wie sehen sie aus?", meinen Enthusiasmus konnte man deutlich heraushören.

„Eins von ihnen bildet tatsächlich den Torbogen ab. Aber die anderen, tja du weißt ja wie die aussahen..."

Er reichte mir ein Foto, auf dem man einen Teil der Schriftzeichen vom Bogen erkennen konnte.

„Aber es gibt eins, dass wirklich merkwürdig ist. Ich meine noch merkwürdiger als bisher alle anderen." Er griff nach einem weiteren Foto und gab es mir. „Hier siehst du, dass bin ich wie ich den Bogen fotografiere."

Es stimmte. Da stand Alejandro vor dem Torbogen und machte Fotos, aber das war noch nicht mal das erstaunlichste: Er bewegte sich. Für die Ausgrabungen benutzen wir eine Kamera, die darauf ausgelegt war Bilder zu machen, die sich nicht bewegten. Das besondere an der Kamera war, dass man die Fotos auf einfachere Art und Weise entwickeln konnte mit Hilfe von Magie. Auch brauchte man keine Muggelfilme wie die normalen Kameras. Sie war ideal für jemanden, der keinen Wert darauf legte, dass sich die Bilder hinterher bewegten.

Nun veränderten sich nicht nur die Motive, sondern auch noch die Machart.

Das musste ich Joseo erzählen. Aber der Engländer war ja noch bei ihm und zumindest _ich _hatte ihm noch nichts von den Bildern mit den Menschen drauf erzählt. Ich hoffte, dass Joseo und die anderen es auch nicht getan hatten. Was würde er nur dann von mir halten? Nicht dass mich das interessieren würde, er war Brite, sollte er doch denken, was er wollte: Wir waren die Besseren und dabei würde es bleiben!

Hach, eine ordentliche Prise Patriotismus konnte manchmal echt gut tun. Was würde ich ohne sie machen? Nett zu Engländern sein wahrscheinlich. Stelle sich das einer vor, Juana Lucero und nett zu Briten. Wobei ich zugeben musste, dass der Brite bei mir Zuhause eine Ausnahme bildeteEr war ja nicht mal ein gescheiter Brite, schließlich konnte er sich nicht an seine Zeit dort erinnern.

Als ich in den Aufenthaltsraum kam, sah ich wie Joseo und McLangly angeregt miteinander redeten. Den Moment, in dem sie mich bemerkten, verstummten sie abrupt. Das einzige Wort, was mir im Gedächtnis blieb, war „Todesser". Es fiel mir auf, weil ich es noch nie zuvor gehört hatte und stempelte es als eine britische Eigenart ab.

Joseo musste meinen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck gesehen haben, denn er probierte sofort die Situation zu erklären: „Wir haben uns nur gefragt, wann die geforderten Unterlagen vom britischen Ministerium endlich eintreffen."

Sollte ich das jetzt glauben? Denn die Gesichter der beiden verrieten mir etwas anderes.

Sowieso hatten die beiden in der letzten Zeit viel gemeinsam unternommen und schienen sich gut zu verstehen. Vielleicht lag es nur daran, dass sie einen gemeinsamen Bekannten in Großbritannien hatten, aber irgendetwas sagte mir, dass es nicht nur das war. Sie hatten ein Geheimnis. Und Geheimnisse zogen mich magisch an, vor allem wenn Joseo, der mir sonst immer alles erzählte, es bewahrte.

Ich wollte wissen, was sie mir verheimlichten.

oOoOoOo

Ich hatte sie ihm gezeigt. Natürlich ohne das von meinem Engländer, aber ich hatte McLangly die anderen Bilder von den Personen gezeigt. Joseo sollte stolz auf mich sein.

Aber er war es nicht. Stattdessen bedachte er mich mit einem tadelnden Blick.

„Wieso hast du ihm nicht auch das von dem Mann gezeigt, Juana? Ich finde es ja gut, dass du endlich deine Vorurteile soweit in Schach hältst, dass du ihm die anderen Bilder gezeigt hast. Aber wieso dann noch das letzte verheimlichen?"

Pah, er sprach von „verheimlichen"! Auf meine dezente Frage, ob nicht mehr hinter dem Gerede von vorher steckte, als ein Gespräch über die geforderten Unterlagen, hatte er mir immer noch nicht geantwortet.

„Er muss ja nicht alles wissen. Alles zu seiner Zeit."

Er musterte mir skeptisch.

„Aber wieso ausgerechnet das? Verbindest du irgendetwas damit?"

„Ist doch egal!", keifte ich ihn an, „Lass mich einfach machen, okay? Schließlich bin ich hier die Leiterin!"

Schon in dem Moment, in dem ich es sagte, tat es mir Leid. Er war der Erfahrenere und ich arbeitete jetzt schon sehr lange mit ihm zusammen. Es war einfach ungerecht von mir meine Position so auszunutzen.

Joseos Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich. Er sah mich enttäusch an und ging.

oOoOoOo

Es gab nur einen einzigen Menschen, der es wagen würde, mich an einem Samstagmorgen um kurz nach neun aus dem Bett zu klingeln. Dieser jemand stand gerade vor mir an eben einem solchen Samstagmorgen.

„Hey, Schwesterchen, ich wollte mal gucken, wie es dir geht."

Meine kleine Schwester Ana stand vor mir und grinste mich an. Sie lebte noch bei unseren Eltern und hatte anscheinend heute Hundedienst. Das verriet mir der aufgeregt mit dem Schwanz wedelnde Groenendalemischling, der probierte sich an Ana vorbeizuschieben um mich anzuspringen.

„Komm doch rein", sagte ich und trat einen Schritt bei Seite. Dies tat meine siebzehnjährige Schwester auch gleich, was sich als fatalen Fehler erwies, denn nun war die Bahn für Parlo frei und ich wurde einer heftigen Abschleckattacke unterzogen.

„Wow, sag nicht, dass du gerade dabei warst zu duschen."

Erst jetzt wurde ich darauf aufmerksam, dass im Badezimmer der Wasserhahn lief.

„Öh, nein, Jack duscht wohl." Ich war dazu übergegangen den Namen zu übernehmen, wer wollte schon „Typ" heißen?

„Jack? Wer ist Jack?", sie sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

Tja, wenn ich das nur wüsste.

„Nur ein Freund... er wohnt momentan bei mir", erwiderte ich.

Sie warf mir einen Blick zu, der mir verriet, dass das Gespräch noch lange nicht zu Ende wäre, sie aber so gütig ist, mich nicht direkt zu löchern.

„Hast du was zu Frühstücken? Hab heute nämlich noch nichts gegessen."

Ich kramte die Sachen hervor, die mein Mitbewohner gekauft hatte.

„Hier, bedien dich."

Sie blickte mich erstaunt an: „Wow, Mister „Nur-ein-Freund" scheint einen guten Einfluss auf dich zu haben. Die letzten paar Male, als ich dich nach Frühstück gefragt habe, hattest du _nie _welches da."

Dafür erntete sie einen finsteren Blick von mir.

„Iss lieber bevor ich es mir anders überlege."

„Du bist ja schon wach, Juana. Und da dachte ich, ich hätte noch ein paar gemütliche Stunden für mich."

Jack stand im Türrahmen und rubbelte sich die Haare mit einem Handtuch.

„Ist er Engländer?", giggelte Ana vergnügt auf Spanisch.

Ich nickte nur, während unser Gesprächsthema mir einen fragenden Blick zuwarf.

„Du bist dann wohl Jack, nicht?", fragte sie in makellosem Amerikanisch. Sie ging auf dieselbe schreckliche Schule wie ich, hatte aber dort noch keine schlechten Erfahrungen gemacht. Zumindest behauptete sie das.

„Ja, und wer bist du?"

„Ana Lucero, Juanas jüngere und vernünftigere Schwester. Wobei das bei Juana nicht schwer ist."

War Ana nicht die perfekte Schwester? War sie nicht liebenswürdig? Einfach ein reizendes Geschöpf? Und hatte irgendjemand eine Torte, die man ihr ins Gesicht werfen könnte?

Mein baldiger Exmitbewohner lachte laut.

„Na ja, ich kenne sie noch nicht so lange, aber nach dem ersten Eindruck zu urteilen hast du Recht."

„Darf ich zusammenfassen: Dein Name ist Jack, du bist _nur _ein Freund von Juana. Schläfst aber bei ihr, obwohl du sie erst seit kurzem kennst und bist zu dem auch noch ein Brite, also prädestiniert dafür von meiner vollkommen vorurteilsfreien Schwester hier verabscheut zu werden."

„Ach, du magst keine Briten?", fragte der einzige Mann im Raum überrascht.

„Nein, du kennst sie wirklich noch nicht lange", schaltete sich Ana ein ohne mir eine Chance zu geben mich zu erklären.

„Bist du fertig?", fragte ich leicht genervt.

„Oh, wer ist denn das?", Jack hatte gerade Parlo bemerkt und sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Unser Hund Parlo", meinte Ana, „ursprünglich gehörte er Juana, aber als sie ausgezogen ist, wollte sie ihn nicht mehr."

„Ich hatte einfach keine Zeit mehr für einen Hund und du weißt selbst, wie sehr Vater an ihm hängt." Ich hatte das Gefühl mich verteidigen zu müssen. Ana stellte es so hin, als hätte ich ihn gerne abgegeben, doch das war nicht der Fall. Mit einer Vierzig-Stundenwoche hatte man nun mal keine Zeit für einen Hund.

„Irgendwie kommt er mir bekannt vor", murmelte der vermeintliche Jack.

„Könnte sein, dass du ihn auf einem meiner Fotos gesehen hast, hab schließlich einige mit ihm."

„Mmh, könnte sein", brummte er nicht überzeugt.

„Oder er hat schon mal einen ähnlichen Hund gesehen, ich meine, große schwarze Hunde gibt es recht häufig", mischte sich Ana ein.

oOoOoOo

„Das war ich."

Ich schaute von meinen Aufzeichnungen auf. Was meinte er?

Doch er beachtete mich gar nicht und fuhr mit seinem Gemurmel fort den Blick auf seine Hand gerichtet.

Meine Schwester und ihre neckischen Bemerkungen waren schon seit einer Stunde fort und ich hatte es mir gerade auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht. Die Abschriften von dem Torbogen lagen vor mir und ich versuchte sie noch immer zu entziffern.

„Das war ich." Der Ausspruch schien an niemanden bestimmtes gerichtet zu sein.

„Was meinst du?", fragte ich neugierig. Doch er steckte zu tief in Gedanken, als dass er mich hörte.

„Hallo! Ich rede mit dir!", probierte ich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu ziehen.

Es gelang.

„Was?", er schreckte auf und sah mich perplex an.

„Du hast irgendwas von „das war ich" gemurmelt. Was meinst du damit?"

Er starrte mich an.

„Das ... der ... ach, vergiss es." Seine Schultern sackten zusammen und er wandte seinen Blick wieder der Hand zu. Er schien seine Hand echt interessant zu finden, vielleicht sollte ich auch mal einen genaueren Blick darauf riskieren.

Momentan stand ich jedoch vor dem Problem, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, was mit ihm los war.

„Konntest du dich an irgendwas erinnern?", versuchte ich es weiter.

„Der ... der ... dieser Hund. Das war ich."

Ich guckte ihn komisch an und merkte, wie sich meine Mundwinkel zu einem Grinsen verzogen. Er hielt sich also für einen Hund oder besser gesagt er hielt den Hund für sich und nach seiner Mimik zu urteilen meinte er es vollkommen ernst.

Jetzt sah er mich entrüstet an.

„Ja, lach du nur", schleuderte er mir entgegen und verschwand im Schlafzimmer, wobei er demonstrativ die Tür hinter sich zu knallte.

Ich schwankte zwischen Lachen und Schuldbewusstsein. Das Lachen gewann und so prustete ich los. Mitleid mit ihm konnte ich später haben.

Er war aber auch ein Spinner, denkt er wäre ein Hund. Tja, ein waschechter Brite eben. Und da sagte Joseo immer, ich solle meine Vorurteile überwinden. Vorurteile, von wegen!

Nachdem mein Lachen erloschen war und Platz für ein schlechtes Gewissen ließ, fühlte ich mich mies ihn so verspottet zu haben. Es schien wirklich so, als hätte er das ernst gemeint.

Aber wie konnte man so etwas ernst meinen? Hatte er etwa vergessen, dass Hunde keine Menschen waren?

Das war doch lächerlich. Wahrscheinlich hätte er es gar nicht so gemeint. Ja, so musste es sein. Ich sollte zu ihm gehen und ihn fragen, was er gemeint hatte. Ja, genau!

Nein, das war inakzeptabel. Damit würde ich ja eingestehen, dass ich im Unrecht war. Einem Engländer gegenüber. Nein, sicherlich nicht.

Und was jetzt?

Warten! Das war die Divise. Vielleicht kam er irgendwann aus meinem Schlafzimmer um seine verwirrende Aussage zu erklären.

oOoOoOo

Verdammt! Ich musste auf der Couch eingeschlafen sein. Mein Rücken fühlte sich an, als wäre er durchgebrochen. Meine Arme und Beine schmerzten und mein Kopf tat weh. Gut, mein Kopf tat nicht weh. Aber er hätte wehtun können!

Ein Blick auf meine Uhr verriet mir, dass es viel zu früh war um wach zu sein. Es war halb sechs.

Ich rappelte mich hoch, wobei ich probierte meine Glieder möglichst wenig zu bewegen.

Ich durchforstete mein Gedächtnis nach einem Hinweis darauf, wann ich wohl eingeschlafen war. Tja anscheinend waren meine Erinnerungen genauso aufgeräumt wie mein Schreibtisch.

Ich gähnte und rieb mir die Augen. Es half ja nichts. Schließlich wollte ich nicht noch mehr Stunden auf dieser ungemütlichen Couch verbringen.

Auf nicht gerade elegante Weise ging ich zur Tür. Sollte ich anklopfen? Ach, quatsch, wie war mir denn der Gedanke gekommen? Das war mein Zimmer! Außerdem schlief er bestimmt. Etwas, das ich jetzt eigentlich auch tun sollte.

Mit einer Visage, die jede gute Laune vertreiben konnte, öffnete ich die Tür.

Da lag er friedlich schlafend auf meinem Bett, so als ob er kein Wässerchen trüben könnte. Und dabei hatte er mir gerade das Bett weggenommen und mich um einige wohlverdiente Stunden Schlaf gebracht. Na, warte, das würde er büßen.

Ein weiteres Gähnen entrann meinen Lippen. Okay, meine Racheaktion musste wohl warten bis ich vollständig wach war, aber dafür brauchte ich wohl oder übel mein Bett.

Ich entschloss mich dazu meinen Feind mit seinen eigenen Waffen zu schlage und fing an ihn in die Schulter zu pieksen.

„Hey du, aufwachen. Ich will mein Bett zurück."

Ein Stöhnen war seine Antwort.

Kein Problem wenn er nicht freiwillig aus meinem Bett ging, würde ich ihm dabei helfen.

Kurz darauf erreichte meine Ohren ein dumpfer Ton. Es war gar nicht so schwer gewesen ihn aus dem Bett zu drücken.

„Was?"

„Hier ist mein Bett!", ich deutete auf die weichen, flauschigen Matratzen, die mir entgegenriefen, dass ich mich hinlegen sollte.

Doch er schien mich gar nicht zu hören und ein Blick auf ihn sagte mir auch warum: Er schlief wieder. Dort auf dem Boden vor meinem Bett. Na Klasse!

Ach, sollte er sich doch die Rückenschmerzen holen, war mir egal, ich hatte mein Bett zurück und den Sieg errungen.

oOoOoOo

Der nächste morgen hingegen stoppte die Euphorie der Nacht.

Im Gegensatz zu gestern erklärte sich mein Mitbewohner nicht dazu bereit Frühstück zu holen mit dem Satz: „Mach das verflucht noch mal selbst!" Eben jener litt jetzt auch an Rückenschmerzen und ließ es mich deutlich spüren, in dem er sich lauthals darüber beklagte. Na ja, wenn er sich dazu herabließ mit mir zu reden. Er gab nämlich sein Bestes mich zu ignorieren, was in meiner kleinen Wohnung nicht das Einfachste ist.

Gut, es stimmte, ich hätte ein wenig netter sein können, aber er war immerhin derjenige, der sofort beleidigt davon gezogen ist und sich in meinem Schlafzimmer verbarrikadiert hatte. Unklug, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich darin noch schlafen wollte. Er hatte es doch heraufbeschworen, dass ich ihn aus meinem Bett rausgeschmissen hatte. Also traf mich keine Schuld!

Das blöde war, dass Jack das genauso sah. Er dachte, dass ich allein für das ganze verantwortlich wäre und er nur das arme Opfer war.

Wieso hatte ich den Kerl eigentlich bei mir aufgenommen? Und wieso war er noch immer hier?

Ach ja, da war so was: Wenn die Engländer Wind von ihm bekämen, dann würden sie uns unsere Grabung wegnehmen. Und außerdem ... nein, das spielte keine Rolle. Einen Briten sollte man so schnell wie möglich loswerden.

Aber ich musste zugeben, dass mich dieses frostige Klima in meiner Wohnung nervte. Warum konnte er sich nicht endlich für sein Benehmen entschuldigen?

oOoOoOo

Gegen vier Uhr hatte er es endlich eingesehen. Nein, nicht das mit dem Entschuldigen, aber er redete wenigstens mit mir. Um genau zu sein fragte er mich über den Forschungsstand unserer Arbeit aus. Es war wenigstens ein Anfang. Und er plauderte ganz normal mit mir und ignorierte die eisige Stimmung heute Morgen.

Mich soll's nicht stören, auch wenn er im Unrecht war und ich eine Entschuldigung verdient hätte.

Was mich hingegen schon störte, war seine Penetranz, mit der er mich nach einem Weg fragte sein Gedächtnis wiederzuerlangen. Er schien es ja eilig zu haben von mir wegzukommen. Ich fasste es als eine Beleidigung gegen meine Gastfreundlichkeit und, ja, auch gegen mich als Person auf. Und der Gedanke, dass er mich nicht leiden konnte, missfiel mir erheblich.

Das war eine weitere Sache, die mich störte. Warum war es mir nicht egal, was er von mir hielt? Ich sollte doch sogar Stolz darauf sein, dass ich ihn so schlecht behandelte, dass er wieder von mir weg wollte. Er war Brite und so eine Behandlung verdienten Leute wie er.

Ich konnte mir keinen Reim darauf bilden.

_Das passiert also, wenn zwei stolze Sturköpfe aufeinander treffen. Und denkt an die heilende Review, ihr wisst schon lila Knöpfchen und so..._


	7. Geheimnisse und fremde Frauen

_Wow, ganze drei Reviews. Da hat mein Meckern ja geholfen ;) Und um es nochmals zu betonen, man muss sich nicht schämen erst jetzt auf die Seite der Reviewer zu wechseln... besser spät als nie. Nochmals einen Dank an die drei, die mich dazu angespornt haben das hier zu schreiben. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und Reviewn!_

_Disclaimer: Kommt ihr solltet mittlerweile wissen, dass mir bei Jack nur der Name gehört. _

**7. Kapitel**

**Geheimnisse und fremde Frauen**

Sie taten es schon wieder. Sie tuschelten.

Da saßen sie über einen Haufen von Alejandros Fotos gebeugt und redeten angeregt über etwas, was ich von meiner Position aus nicht verstehen konnte. Es konnten wohl kaum die Bilder sein, denn denen widmeten sie keinen einzigen Blick.

Mir blieb nur eine Maßnahme: Mir einen Joghurt zu holen. Der Schrank mit den gekühlten Lebensmitteln befand sich nämlich direkt hinter Joseo und McLangly. Und dabei mochte ich nicht mal Joghurts. Aber egal, meine Neugier forderte Opfer und ich war willig sie zu bringen.

Schon als ich mich den beiden näherte, wandte sich Joseo von McLangly ab und sah mich an: „Diese Fotos sind sehr interessant, Juana, aber ich befürchte sie bringen uns nicht weiter, was die Frage betrifft, wie sie entstanden sind."

Das war doch wohl typisch? Er probierte wie ein Unschuldlamm zu wirken. Mich nervte die Hartnäckigkeit mit der er und McLangly versuchten diese Sache vor mir geheimzuhalten. Und außerdem nahm ich es persönlich, dass Joseo mich nicht einweihte. Ja verdammt, es verletzte mich.

Ich gab einen brummenden Ton von mir und nahm meinen Joghurt. Daraufhin sah Joseo mich mit einem tadelnden Blick an, der besagte, dass er genau wusste, was ich vorhatte.

oOoOoOo

„Juana"

Ich hob meinen Kopf und sah, dass Joseo vor meinem Schreibtisch stand und mich intensiv anschaute.

„Was?", fragte ich leicht patzig. Ich war momentan nicht sonderlich gut auf Joseo zu sprechen, aber das wisst ihr ja schon.

„Juana, was Tom und mich betrifft, möchte ich, dass du dich da heraus hältst. Bitte, tu mir den Gefallen. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, worum es geht, auch wenn ich wirklich möchte. Es ist zu deinem eigenen Schutz!"

Was schwafelte er da? Er redete ja wie ein Geheimagent oder jemand von der Mafia. Was sollte das? Und wieso sah er mich dabei an, als würde die Welt jeden Moment untergehen?

„Was?" Ich starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Halt dich da raus. Bitte. Ich weiß, wie schwer dir so etwas fällt, aber es ist wirklich besser", er sah mich bittend an. Wie schaffte er es bei so was immer absolut ruhig und gelassen zu klingen, als wäre er die personifizierte Vernunft?

„Du meinst das wirklich ernst, stimmt's?"

Er nickte und sah mich dabei entschuldigend an. Mein Gott, war das wirklich Joseo? Der gutmütige, immer gutgelaunte Joseo, der mich behandelte, als wäre er mein Onkel, der ständig zu Späßen aufgelegt ist?

„Aber was ist denn los?", fragte ich besorgt. Da stimmte etwas nicht und zwar gewaltig.

Er seufzte und lächelte mich sanft an.

„Genau darum geht es doch. Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Du würdest dich sonst nur in Dinge einmischen, die dich in Schwierigkeiten bringen würden."

„Ich werde mich schon nicht in Probleme stürzen. Ich versprech's dir. Ehrlich! Ich werde nichts machen, ich will doch nur wissen, was los ist."

Er grinste. Wieso grinste er? Er hatte jetzt nicht zu Grinsen. Ich meinte das wirklich ernst! Er hatte kein Recht dazu!

„Juana, du kannst doch nicht wirklich glauben, dass du es schaffen würdest dich nicht darin einzumischen. Erinnerst du dich noch an die Truhe? Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst die Finger davon lassen, aber du wolltest ja nicht auf mich hören."

Musste er mich unbedingt daran erinnern? Er wusste, wie sehr ich diese Narbe verabscheute!

„Glaubst du wirklich du könntest die Finger von der ganzen Sache lassen?"

Na gut, es war unwahrscheinlich, dass ich mich nicht einmischen würde, aber dennoch wollte ich wissen, was los war. Es ging hier schließlich um Joseo und vielleicht gab es ja eine Möglichkeit ihm zu helfen.

„Klar, wenn ich es doch sage." Es tat mir schon Leid ihn anzulügen, aber es gab keine andere Möglichkeit.

Es seufzte erneut und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Juana, das denke ich nicht. Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann es dir wirklich nicht sagen." Mit diesen Worten ging er zur Tür hinaus und ließ mich mit meinen Sorgen allein.

oOoOoOo

Egal welchen Versuch ich startete um mitzukriegen, was die beiden besprachen: Es misslang mir. Ich probierte alles, vom vorsichtigen Heranpirschen zum „Hinter-der-Tür-Verstecken". Entweder sie redeten zu leise oder sprachen gar einen „Silencio" oder sie hörten sofort auf, wenn ich in ihre Nähe kam.

Joseo war mittlerweile von einem missbilligenden Blick zu einem müden Belächeln übergegangen. Ich denke, er war der Meinung, dass ich ein hoffnungsloser Fall wäre. Ich schloss mich ihm an. Es war nicht mehr die Besorgnis, die mich dazutrieb alles zu tun um herauszufinden, was die beiden verheimlichten. Ich war vielmehr wieder bei dem Joseo-kann-mich-mal-Status angekommen. Wenn Joseo das Recht hatte ein Geheimnis vor mir zu haben, hatte ich auch das Recht alles in meiner Macht stehende zu tun um es zu erfahren. So einfach war das ganze.

Ach ja, McLangly ging mir natürlich auch auf die Nerven, aber bei ihm war das ja nichts Neues.

Jetzt wo die Unterlagen endlich da waren, hatte er zum Glück meist damit zu tun und man sah sich nicht ganz so oft. Ich hatte sie auch schon durchgesehen, aber meiner Meinung nach waren sie eine Katastrophe. Eine Katastrophe, die keinen Hinweis darauf lieferte, wer da bei mir Zuhause hockte. Es gab keine Liste, in der aufgeführt war, wer alles durch diesen Torbogen verschwunden ist. Das nannte man wohl britische Gründlichkeit.

Es gab noch etwas anderes als Joseos Geheimnistuerei, das an mir nagte. Das war das Gefühl mehr unternehmen zu müssen um Jacks wahre Identität herauszubekommen.

Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich bisher noch nichts getan, außer McLanglys Unterlagen durchzusehen. Und die waren ja erst seit heute da.

Aber er schien sich auch nicht sonderlich drum zu kümmern. Denn entgegen seinem Gemaule, dass er endlich sein Gedächtnis wiederhaben will, hatte er sich immer noch nicht in einem Krankenhaus untersuchen lassen. Er war der festen Ansicht, dass das nichts Gutes bringen würde. Komischer Kerl!

Das Problem war, ich wollte ihm gar nicht unbedingt helfen. Denn was würde wohl passieren, wenn er sein Gedächtnis wiederbekäme? Es würde bestimmt nicht lange dauern bis ganz Großbritannien wusste, dass einer ihrer Leute aus unserem Bogen gekommen war. Und dann konnten wir uns diese Ausgrabung abschminken.

Und außerdem ...ja, verdammt, außerdem würde Jack dann wahrscheinlich wieder dorthin zurückkehren und mich vergessen.

oOoOoOo

Jack war noch nicht da.

Ich hatte ihm meinen Zweitschlüssel gegeben, damit mir so etwas wie letzte Woche nicht noch einmal passieren konnte. Zudem sollte er sich hier möglichst wohl fühlen und nicht wie ein Gefangener, dem man nicht vertraute.

Meine Finger trommelten auf der Arbeitsfläche. Wo blieb der Kerl nur?

Ich hatte ihm heute morgen Geld in die Hand gedrückt, damit er sich ein paar Kleidungsstücke kaufen konnte. Ich hatte ihm auch angeboten, ob ich nicht mitkommen sollte, aber er hatte es abgelehnt mit der Begründung, dass er etwas Sinnvolles in der Zeit zu tun hätte und Frauen ja immer so lange brauchen würden.

Er wusste doch, dass ich um diese Zeit zurück war. Wieso war er nicht früher gegangen? Dann könnte er mir jetzt Gesellschaft leisten und ich müsste mich nicht langweilen.

Die Tür ging auf und sein Gesicht strahlte mich an. In beiden Händen hielt er zwei Einkaufstüten.

„Da bist du ja endlich!", begrüßte ich ihn und nahm ihm die Last seiner Taschen ab, „und da sagst du mir, dass Frauen so lange brauchen."

Ich strahlte ihn an.

„Tja, ich muss dich leider enttäuschen, hätte diese Frau nicht drauf bestanden, dass sie mir helfen muss, wäre ich schon viel früher da gewesen. Um ehrlich zu sein, schon vor ein paar Stunden. Sie hat mir nämlich auch noch einen Kaffee ausgegeben, nachdem ich ihr erklärt hatte, dass ich eher unglücklich in Mexiko gestrandet sei und eine nette Mexikanerin mir Geld gegeben hat um ein wenig einkaufen zu gehen." Er grinste so breit, wie ich es bei ihm noch nie gesehen hatte.

Ich hingegen strahlte nicht mehr. Stattdessen machte sich bei mir ein ungutes Gefühl breit. Was bildete sich diese Frau ein ihm einen Kaffee auszugeben? Und wie konnte er es wagen mich nur als „nette Mexikanerin" zu bezeichnen, während er der anderen Tussi praktisch hinterher sabberte? Pah! Das war einfach ungerecht! Ich war es, die ihn von Anfang an unterstützt hatte, nicht sie!

„Sie hat mir sogar einen Zettel gegeben, hab nur keine Ahnung, was sie damit meinte. Sind nur ein Haufen Zahlen", er hielt ihn mir entgegen. Darauf stand eine Telefonnummer.

„Keine Ahnung, was das sein soll", erwiderte ich griesgrämig. Diese Frau kam mir sicherlich nicht ins Haus!

„Schade, ich hatte gehofft du wüsstest, was das ist." Er knüllte den Zettel zusammen und steckte ihn sich in die Hosentasche.

„Zeig doch mal, was du gekauft hast", sagte ich um vom Thema abzulenken.

Er schnappte sich eine Tüte und begann Klamotten daraus hervorzuholen.

„Nein, du sollst sie mir nicht so zeigen. Na los, zieh sie an. Schließlich habe ich ein Recht darauf zu wissen, wofür du mein Geld ausgegeben hast."

„Muss ich?" Er sah mich an, als ob die Welt davon untergehen würde. „Ich habe heute schon so oft meine Sachen an und aus gezogen."

„Dann wird dich einmal mehr auch nicht mehr umbringen", erwiderte ich und scheuchte ihn ins Bad.

Mit einem Gesicht, als wäre die Welt bereits untergegangen, kam er wieder aus dem Bad. Ich musste zugeben, er hatte ein Händchen dafür Klamotten auszusuchen. Hatte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut.

„Wow, nicht schlecht. Die Jeans macht ´nen netten Hintern." Ich grinste ihn an und er strahlte zurück. Dieser Mann war faszinierend, wie schaffte er es nur immer in so kurzer Zeit seine Stimmung zu ändern?

„Genau das meinte Paula auch, sonst hätte ich die Sachen wahrscheinlich gar nicht gekauft."

Hatte ich gesagt, dass die Klamotten gut aussahen? Vergiss es, sie waren schrecklich. Das schwarze Hemd stand ihm überhaupt nicht.

„Ich finde, dass Hemd macht dich viel zu blass. Du hättest besser eins in weinrot nehmen sollen", sagte ich und setzte meinen kritischsten Blick auf.

„Echt? Paula meinte nämlich auch, dass ich das in rot noch mitnehmen sollte. Aber ich find das hier eigentlich auch okay."

Ich schwor mir nie wieder etwas mit einer Frau namens Paula zu tun zu haben. Ich verabscheute sie schon jetzt, egal wie nett sie sein würde. Nein, gerade dafür, dass sie nett sein könnte.

Ich ließ mir noch die anderen Sachen zeigen um herauszufinden, dass Paula für den Kauf von allen verantwortlich war. Und das schlimme war, sie standen ihm. Nicht dass ich ihm das gesagt hätte. Nein, ich fand bei allem irgendetwas, was scheußlich war oder was ihm besser gestanden hätte, und kam mir dabei ziemlich bescheuert vor. Er gehörte nicht mir. Wieso benahm ich mich dann, wie eine Frau, die vermutete, dass ihr Ehemann fremdging?

Oh Gott, ich benahm mich wirklich so. Was war nur in mich gefahren?

oOoOoOo

„Dieser Hund. Irgendwie schaffe ich es nicht das Gefühl loszuwerden, dass dieser Hund etwas mit mir zu tun hat", sagte Jack später am Abend. Er lag ausgestreckt auf dem Sofa. Das T-Shirt und die Pyjamahose, die er mir als letztes gezeigt hatte, hatte er immer noch nicht ausgezogen und jetzt war es wohl auch kaum noch nötig.

Wie war er denn jetzt schon wieder auf den Hund gekommen? Diese Sache mit dem Hund hatte mir bisher nichts Gutes eingebracht.

„Ja, aber wie? Wir haben das doch schon einmal durchgekaut."

„Es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben, ich bin mir da so sicher. Eine andere, als dass ich einen Hund habe, der so ähnlich aussieht. Ich bin immerhin ein Zauberer. So etwas muss doch möglich sein."

„Du meinst, du bist ein Animagus?" Ich starrte ihn ungläubig an.

Wieso eigentlich nicht? Warum war ich da nicht von alleine drauf gekommen?

„Hey, ich glaub so ist es. Der Begriff ist mir extrem vertraut. Animagus... Animagus", murmelte er vor sich hin, „Ja, ich glaub ich bin ein Animagus."

„Na, da gibt es eine Möglichkeit das herauszufinden", entgegnete ich ihm, „Die Behörden führen nämlich eine Liste mit den Animagi in ihrem Land, also bräuchten wir nur die Liste von den Animagi in Großbritannien und wir wüssten, ob du einer bist."

„Wahnsinn", hauchte er, „stimmt, ich erinnere mich daran, dass es so eine Liste gibt. Und auf dieser Liste müsste dann auch mein Name stehen, nicht?" Er schwang seine Beine von dem Sofa und sah mich erwartungsvoll an.

Wieso hatte ich nur die Liste erwähnt?

Jetzt musste ich wohl mein gesamtes Glück heraufbeschwören, dass er nicht auf dieser Liste stand. Denn ich wollte nicht, dass er seinen Namen erfuhr. Zumindest noch nicht jetzt, wo ich mich gerade an das Zusammenleben mit ihm gewöhnt habe.

„Okay, ich schick gleich morgen einen Brief an meinen Vater und frag ihn nach der Liste."

„Kannst du ihm nicht jetzt schon den Brief schicken?", fragte Jack, der ungeduldig auf und ab wippte.

Ich grunzte mein Einverständnis und schrieb meinem Vater einen Brief mit der Bitte mir eben jene Liste zu schicken. Zu meinem Glück stellte mein alter Herr nie viele Fragen. Ich nahm den Brief und pirschte mich zu dem einzigen anderem in diesem Haus, der der Zauberei fähig war. Ein älterer, netter Herr, der eine ebenso alte, dafür aber längst nicht so nette Eule besaß.

Zehn Minuten später, nachdem ich mit einer Menge gutem Zureden es geschafft hatte, dem kleinen Kauz meinen Brief anzuhängen, entsandte ich die Eule mit einem unguten Gefühl in Richtung meines Vaters.

Hoffentlich stand Jack nicht auf dieser Liste.

_So das war's auch schon wieder. Hoffentlich hattet ihr Spaß beim Lesen. Eine kleine Entscheidungsfrage zum Schluss: Soll der gute Jack seine lange Mähne behalten oder soll sie ab? Ich richte mich da ganz nach euren Wünschen... und Juana auch notgedrungen. Also vergesst das Reviewn nicht!_


	8. Siehste

_Wow, vier Reviews!!! Das ist doch mal was. Danke nochmal an alle die gereviewt haben. Für euch hab ich gerade auch extra ausgetrickst damit ihr das hier lesen könnte (es wollte nämlich nicht, dass ich meine Datei hochladen kann). _

_Disclaimer: Um den Standartspruch zu bringen: Würde ich hier sitzen und das hier schreiben, wenn mir die HP-Bücher gehören würden? Nein! Siehste!_

**8. Kapitel **

**„Siehste" **

Kurz bevor ich nach Hause aufbrechen wollte, erreichte mich die Eule meines Vaters. Sie überbrachte mir eine Liste mit zwölf Namen und zwölf Tieren, die daneben standen.

Hastig überflog ich sie.

Kein Hund.

Nicht mal ein Wolf oder etwas anderes hundeähnliches.

Er könnte eine Katze sein. Doch dann hätte er sich nicht nur im Tier geirrt, sondern auch in seinem Geschlecht. Unwahrscheinlich, aber vielleicht sollte ich mal nachgucken. Nur um sicherzugehen, versteht sich.

„Was grinst du denn so?", fragte Joseo, der wohl gerade eben in den Aufenthaltsraum gekommen sein musste.

„Ist es mir nicht erlaubt zu grinsen, oder wie?", erwiderte ich schnippisch und faltete schnell die Liste zusammen, die ich auch sogleich in meine Tasche stopfte.

Oh, was für eine Überraschung: Er seufzte. Das tat er in letzter Zeit oft. Um genauer zu sein, immer dann, wenn ich auf eine seiner nettgemeinten Fragen mit einer sarkastischen Antwort reagierte. Meine Instinkte sagten mir, dass dieses höfliche Betreiben einer nichtsbedeutenden Konversation sein Angebot eines Waffenstillstandes war. Aber ich wollte Krieg. Schließlich hatte er zuerst die Flüche in meine Richtung gefeuert und jetzt sollte ich aufhören zurückzuschießen. Nein, das könnte er vergessen. Könnte ihm so passen, wenn ich nett zu ihm wäre.

„Schon verstanden, ich gehe wohl besser", sagte Joseo abwehrend und ging wieder zur Tür raus.

Ich sollte dem Möchtegernhund bei mir Zuhause wohl sagen, dass er sich besser ein anderes Tier hätte aussuchen sollen. Denn ein Animagus, der sich in einen Hund verwandeln konnte, war er sicherlich nicht.

Darauf gespannt seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen bei solch einer unerfreulichen Nachricht apparierte ich in meine Wohnung.

„Hey, Jack! Ich hab die Liste!"

Ich blickte mich um und bemerkte, dass ich ganz umsonst geredet hatte. Jack war nicht da.

Vielleicht war er ja einkaufen. Zumindest war das Geld weg, dass ich ihm heute Morgen auf der Küchentheke liegengelassen hatte, während er Duschen war.

Ein Geräusch ertönte aus meinem Schlafzimmer.

Ein Geräusch, was nicht hierhin gehörte..

„Was, verflucht?"

Ich riss die Tür auf und starrte auf das, was auf meinem Bett lag.

„Ich glaub's nicht."

Da lag ein Hund. Ein Hund, der Parlo sehr ähnlich sah. Ein Hund, der mich in einer Sekunde fröhlich anbellte und in der nächsten als Mann auf mich einredete.

„Siehste, ich wusste doch, dass ich ein Hund bin."

„Du kannst kein Hund sein", protestierte mein Verstand, der in letzter Zeit viel zu stur war um sich von meinen Sinnen beeindrucken zu lassen.

„Mann, Juana, du hast doch gesehen, dass ich mich in einen Hund verwandeln kann."

„Aber du stehst nicht auf der Liste."

„Oh, gibt sicher ne Erklärung dafür", gab er gut gelaunt zurück.

„Wenn du dir so sicher bist", ich klang nicht sehr überzeugend selbst für meine Ohren. Aber ich hatte es gesehen, wieso sollte ich dran zweifeln?

„Ist das nicht toll? Stell dir vor, was für Möglichkeiten wir haben. Du könntest mich mit zur Arbeit nehmen und sagen ich wär dein Hund."

Tolle Idee, Jack. Wirklich erstklassig. Wieso sollte ich einen Hund auf meine Ausgrabung mitnehmen?

„Und ich könnte diesem McLangly aus Versehen ans Bein pinkeln", plapperte er munter weiter.

Okay, das Argument war überzeugend. Ein Animagus war gar nicht so übel, beschloss ich. Da könnte man sich dran gewöhnen.

„Und eure Praktikantin kann ich ein wenig anknurren, vielleicht macht sie ja dann mal Kaffee."

„Hast mich überzeugt, kannst mitkommen. Wie wär's mit morgen?" Diesmal war es an mir zu grinsen.

„Nee, da kann ich nicht. Paula hat mich zum Essen eingeladen."

„Paula?", stieß ich entsetzt aus.

„Ja, die nette Ladenbesitzerin hat mir verraten, dass das auf dem Zettel eine Teletonnummer oder so ähnlich ist. Und dann hat sie mich angewiesen, dass ich die Nummern auf so ein komisches Gerät eingeben soll, das man sich dann ans Ohr hält." Seine Laune schien noch gestiegen zu sein, „und dann hab ich Paulas Stimme gehört. Die kam direkt aus dem Ding. Unglaublich nicht? Auf jeden Fall hat sie gesagt, dass sie es schön fände, wenn wir uns morgen treffen könnten."

Ich weiß, ich sollte mich eigentlich für ihn freuen, aber ich konnte es nicht. Am liebsten hätte ich diese Paula in Stücke gerissen und Elvira auch, dafür dass sie Jack gesagt hatte, dass auf dem Zettel eine Telefonnummer stand.

„Du scheinst dich ja echt drauf zu freuen", entgegnete ich ihm bitter.

Jetzt schien er stutzig geworden zu sein. Seiner guten Laune schien jedenfalls Einhalt geboten zu sein.

„Stört dich das etwa?", fragte er mit großen Augen.

Ja, gottverdammt. Es störte mich. Er sollte gefälligst bei mir sein und nicht bei irgendeinem Flittchen, das er im Einkaufzentrum aufgegabelt hatte.

Und könnte er endlich damit aufhören mich mit diesen verflixten braunen Augen anzustarren. Sonst blieb mir wohl keine andere Wahl, als ihm meine Unzufriedenheit ins Gesicht zu schreien.

Bevor die Situation eskalieren konnte, entschied ich mich dazu mein Desinteresse an diesem Gespräch mit einem Schulterzucken kundzutun und in Richtung Küche zu verschwinden.

Wieso regte mich die ganze Sache nur so auf?

oOoOoOo

Am nächsten Tag hatte ich nicht so gute Laune, als ich nach Hause kam. Ich hatte den Rest des vergangenen Tages kaum ein Wort mit Jack gewechselt und an diesem Morgen war er bereits weg, als ich aufgestanden war.

Jack lag auf der Couch und schlief wie ein Baby. Na gut, ein Baby hätte es wahrscheinlich nicht geschafft seine vier Gliedmaßen an allen drei Seiten des Sofas herunterhängen zu lassen.

Ich wusste nicht mal genau, wann sein Date, nein nennen wir es lieber sein Treffen mit Paula gewesen war. Wenn ich Glück hatte, war er gerade dabei es zu verschlafen.

Und was wenn nicht? Was ist, wenn er diese Paula so toll findet, dass er am liebsten gleich morgen bei ihr einziehen würde?

Nein, Juana. Denk jetzt nicht daran! Lenk dich mit irgendetwas ab. Zum Beispiel wäre da noch ein gewisser Bericht zu schreiben.

Ich schüttelte mental meinen Kopf. Ich war definitiv nicht in der Stimmung dazu einen Bericht zu schreiben. Na ja, also alles wie immer.

Bevor ich mich weiter damit befassen konnte, woraus meine Ablenkung denn nun bestehen sollte, wachte der König der Ablenkung auch schon auf.

„Morgen, Jack. Na, hast du schön von deiner Paula geträumt?" Der sarkastische Unterton war kaum zu überhören, aber dennoch schaffte Jack es ihn zu ignorieren.

„Nee, ich hab davon geträumt, dass ich zusammen mit einem Hirsch einem Wolf hinterher jage. Verrückt oder?"

Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Da hast du Recht."

Ich schwieg während Jack probierte sich in eine aufrechte Position zu begeben.

Sollte ich ihn nach dem Treffen fragen?

Ich entschied mich dagegen. Ich hatte Angst davor, dass er mir vorschwärmen würde, wie toll es gelaufen ist, wie unheimlich sympathisch sie war oder wie wunderbar es sei, dass er sie schon bald wiedersähe.

Es war kindisch ihn so für sich zu beanspruchen, das wusste ich. Doch ich konnte nichts dagegen machen.

Aber er hatte die Entscheidung, ob ich über sein Treffen mehr erfahren wollte, bereits für mich gefällt.

„Weißt du, Paula und ich waren in einem Fischrestaurant. Das war vielleicht lecker. Und ich war verdammt froh, dass sie die ganze Zeit geredet hat. Was hätte ich ihr schon groß erzählen können. Sie weiß noch nicht mal, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, wie ich in Wirklichkeit heiße. Ist noch ein wenig früh für diese Art von Gesprächen."

Oh, nein. Hätte er nicht einfach seinen Mund halten können. Er gefiel mir schweigend deutlich besser.

„Sie denkt, dass ich nur nicht so schnell aus Mexiko rauskomme und du mich deshalb netter Weise aufgenommen hast. Ich glaub sie hat mich gefragt, ob mein Pflug wegen dem Sturm in Großbritannien gestrichen wurde und ob ich jetzt auf einen neuen warte. Ich hab einfach ja gesagt und sie schien damit zufrieden zu sein. Weißt du was ein Pflug ist?"

„FLUG wie von FLIEGEN mit einem FLUGzeug", sagte ich genervt. Könnten wir nicht das Thema wechseln?

„Oh, okay. So wie mit Besen oder wie?"

„So ähnlich", stöhnte ich. Ich hatte jetzt keinen Nerv ihm das zu erklären, vor allem nicht, wenn er mein Wissen dazu verwenden würde bei dieser Paula gut anzukommen.

„Wann willst du eigentlich mit zu meiner Arbeit kommen?" Ich klopfte mir gedanklich selbst auf die Schulter für diese geniale Art das Thema zu wechseln. Keine Paula. Außer... nein, keine Paula.

„Wie wäre es mit nächste Woche Montag?", schlug er vor.

Erst dann? Brauchte er die Zeit vorher für seine Verabredungen mit Paula oder was?

Er schien meinen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt zu haben und setzte schnell für einen Erklärungsversuch an.

„Ich dachte mir, dass du so deinen Leuten vielleicht sagen kannst, dass du deinen Hund mitbringst und außerdem wollte ich noch ein wenig üben, damit das verwandeln einwandfrei klappt."

Ich entschied mich dafür, es erst mal so hinzunehmen. Wenn er üben wollte, sollte er üben. Außerdem war die Erklärung deutlich befriedigender, als die dass er sich dort schon mit Paula traf.

„Okay. Wird bestimmt lustig." Meine Taktik bestand daraus die Richtung unseres Gesprächs zu bestimmten und es auf keinen Fall abbrechen lassen, denn so lange er über irgendetwas anderes als Paula redete, war ich glücklich.

Und meine Taktik ging sogar auf. Wir haben an diesem Abend wahrscheinlich mehr geredet, als alle anderen Abende zusammen, aber wenigstens fiel der Name Paula nicht noch einmal.

Dafür wusste ich über so gut wie alle Dinge bescheid, die seiner Meinung nach grausig schmeckten. Ein Wissen, das man sicherlich noch verwenden konnte.

Und mein Glück hielt an.

Denn was mich erwartete, waren zwei vollkommen paulafreie Tage. Fantastisch, sag ich euch. Sie schien wohl doch keine so spitzenmäßige Frau zu sein.

Man hatte das Gefühl als wäre Jack ihr nie begegnet.

oOoOoOo

Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass nur weil er zwei Tage kein Wort über sie verloren hatte, sie nicht einfach aus seinem Leben verschwunden war. Es war wohl mein Wunschdenken, das mich dazu gebracht hatte die Situation so zu interpretieren.

Für mich hatte sich das Thema Paula erledigt.

Ich irrte mich, wie sich an dem dritten Tag herausstellte.

Meine Reaktion später war wohl dadurch zu erklären, dass ich mir an diesem Tag bereits eine Standpauke von meinem Boss hatte anhören dürfen, darüber dass ich McLangly die restlichen Fotos erst so spät gezeigt hatte. Er war ein bisschen spät mit dem Tadel, was wohl daran lag, dass seine als Praktikantin getarnte Spionin den Anfang der Woche und wahrscheinlich auch das ganze Wochenende im Bett mit Grippe verbracht hatte.

Hinzu kam noch, dass Ofelia auf der Beerdigung ihrer Großtante war und ich so gezwungen war mit Joseo und McLangly alleine klarzukommen, da Alejandro die meiste Zeit in seinem Fotolabor verbrachte und weitere Fotos entwickelte.

Wären all diese Dinge nicht passiert, hätte ich wohl, als ich nach Hause kam, anders reagiert.

oOoOoOo

Müde und kaputt packte ich meine Sachen zusammen. Endlich nach Hause, endlich Wochenende.

Das war ein Tag, der danach schrie mit einem Gang in die Sauna beendet zu werden. Es war eine alte Angewohnheit von mir besonders anstrengende Wochen mit einem entspannten Saunabesuch ausklingen zu lassen um gelassen ins Wochenende zu gehen. Praktisch war auch, dass die nächste öffentliche Sauna direkt um die Ecke lag.

Vielleicht ließ sich Jack sogar dazu überreden mitzukommen.

Ach verdammt, jetzt hatte ich auch noch die Schüssel mit den Müsliresten vom Schreibtisch geschmissen.

Heute lief irgendwie nichts so, wie ich es wollte.

Sauna, Juana denk an Sauna. Und an Jack, der vielleicht mitkommt, fügte eine Stimme aus dem Off meines Bewusstseins hinzu. Jack und Sauna, na wenn das kein aufmunternder Gedanke war.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln fiel es auch schon einfach die Scherben zu beseitigen.

Ich räumte so schnell es ging den Rest meiner Sachen ein und kontrollierte nochmals die Räumlichkeiten. Nachdem ich sichergestellt hatte, dass alle Schutzzauber aktiviert waren und auch sonst alles bereit war für das Wochenende, konnte es endlich nach Hause gehen.

Voller Vorfreude disapparierte ich.

Doch die Freude verschwand schnell bei dem Anblick, der sich mir in meinem Wohnzimmer bot. Alle Gedanken an die Sauna waren in nullkommanichts verschwunden.

_Tolles Ende, nicht wahr? Ich liebe es einfach gemein zu sein. Kann nichts dagegen tun. Aber vielleicht hilft mir ja eine Review?? Wer weiß?_


	9. Ein Leben ohne Jack

_Wow, guck mal, was die Reviews bewirkt haben: Ein neues Kapitel! Also nochmal einen dicken Dank an alle, die geschrieben haben. So hier nun ein nicht ganz so fröhliches Kapitel (wie man unschwer an der Überschrift erkennen kann). Hab dieses Mal nicht meine eigentliche Betaleserin lesen lassen, weil die momentan total viel zu tun hat und bereits ein anderes Kapitel bei ihr ist. (Nein, Mädels muss euch enttäuschen nicht von Juana. ;) ) Hoffe es lässt sich trotzdem lesen! Ich habe die Angewohnheit entwickelt, das ich nach dem Korrekturlesen nicht wirklich von den Kapiteln begeistert bin. Das ist wahrscheinlich diese nervige Perfektionistin in mir._

_Disclaimer: Fast alles meins! Und was nicht meins ist, hätte ich gerne.  
_

**9. Kapitel**

**Ein Leben ohne Jack**

Sie küsste ihn. In meiner Wohnung. Sie küsste ihn in meiner Wohnung! Und das Schlimme war, er unternahm nichts dagegen.

Wieso machte er das? Was sollte das ganze? Das durften sie nicht. Sie sollte ihre verdammten Finger von ihm lassen. Er war mein Engländer, hatte sie das nicht kapierte? Er wohnte bei mir und nicht bei ihr?

„Oh, hey Juana", Jack sah mich schweratmend an.

Lächelte diese dämliche Tussi gerade? War das wirklich ein Lächeln? Sie hatte kein Recht dazu. Sie sollte sich verdammt noch mal bei ihm dafür entschuldigen.

Aber er sah auch nicht so aus, als ob er das Ganze bereuen würde.

Mir stieg die ganze Situation zu Kopf. Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus.

„Raus", knurrte ich.

„Was?", fragte Jack perplex.

„Raus, sagte ich. „Oder glaubst du wirklich, dass du einfach so irgendwelche fremden Leute mit in meine Wohnung nehmen kannst?"

Er wurde aschfahl.

„Ich.. es tut mir Leid. Ich..." Weiter kam er nicht. Ich wollte die beiden nicht mehr sehen. Wie sie da standen, als wären sie ein Paar und ich die überflüssige Dritte, die ihnen den Spaß verdirbt.

„Raus. Ich sage es nicht noch einmal. Verschwindet alle beide. Ich will euch hier nie wieder sehen." Mittlerweile schrie ich sie fast an.

„Aber... Juana." Da waren sie wieder: Seine großen braunen Augen.

„Nein, ich habe gesagt: Raus. Was ist an dem Wort „raus" so schwer zu verstehen?"

Ich merkte, wie mir Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Verdammt, wieso mussten diese Dinger ausgerechnet jetzt kommen? Konnten sie nicht warten bis Jack und Paula draußen waren. Mussten sie denn unbedingt mitbekommen, wie sehr die ganze Sache mich berührte?

„Raus, bitte, geht einfach", schluchzte ich halb.

Jack stand wie paralysiert da und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.

Ich musste weg hier. Ich ertrug es nicht, dass er mich ansah, als hätte ich ihm gerade alles weggenommen. Nein, nicht anklagend, sondern verwirrt und verloren.

So schnell wie möglich ging ich in mein Schlafzimmer. Ich schlug die Tür hinter mir zu und ließ mich daran herabsinken.

Sie flüsterten. Aber mich interessierte es nicht. Sie gehörten jetzt nicht mehr zu meinem Leben. Er gehörte jetzt nicht mehr dazu.

Wieso hatte er nur so einen Mist gebaut? Wieso musste er unbedingt diese Frau treffen? Hätte es nicht dabei bleiben können, dass ich die einzige Frau in seinem Leben von Bedeutung war?

Wieso musste mich die ganze Sache nur so runterziehen? Ich benahm mich ja fast so schlimm wie damals, als ich gemerkt habe, dass mein damaliger Freund Diego fremdging. Wieso... oh mein Gott, ich hatte mich doch nicht etwa...

Mit einem Klick wurde die Wohnungstür zugezogen.

... verliebt? Ich starrte die Rückwand meines Bettes an: Es war wahr.

Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen sprang ich auf. Ich musste ihn aufhalten, er durfte nicht gehen!

Aber wie sollte ich ihn dazu kriegen hier zubleiben? Ich war diejenige, die ihn rausgeschmissen hatte. Außerdem hatte er ja jetzt diese _Paula_.

Erschöpft ließ ich mich auf mein Bett fallen. Es hatte keinen Sinn ihm hinterher zu jagen. Er war weg. Und ich und mein Temperament waren Schuld daran.

oOoOoOo

Ich öffnete meine Augen und stöhnte.

Meine Bluse war zerknittert, meine Frisur (falls man sie überhaupt so bezeichnen konnte) eine einzige Katastrophe. Was? Ach ja, ich war eingeschlafen, nachdem ich mein Kissen vollgeheult hatte.

Die Realität traf mich wie ein Schlag. Jack war gegangen und ich Dussel hatte mich in ihn verliebt.

Ein Blick auf meine Uhr verriet mir, dass es bereits halb neun war. Ich musste über zwei Stunden geschlafen haben.

Ich hatte keine Lust aufzustehen, aber ich hatte auch keine Lust liegen zu bleiben und mich zu bemitleiden. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich auf rein gar nichts Lust.

Trübsinnig starrte ich an die Decke. Wieso war ich nur so doof gewesen? Aber mal ehrlich, würde es mir so viel besser gehen, wenn ich ihn nicht rausgeworfen hätte? Wahrscheinlich hätte er mir nur immer und immer wieder das Herz damit gebrochen, dass er mit dieser Schlampe rummachte.

Das Bild von Jack und Paula tauchte unwillkürlich vor meinem inneren Auge auf. Es fühlte sich an wie in einem Alptraum. Ich konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich Jack wohlmöglich nie wieder sehen würde. Und dabei war es erst etwas über eine Woche her, dass ich ihn aus dem Torraum aufgelesen und zu mir gebracht hatte. Ich konnte mir mein Leben einfach nicht mehr anders vorstellen. Dieser Engländer hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft sich einen festen Platz in meinem Herzen zu erobern. Normalerweise schätze ich meine Unabhängigkeit vor allem anderen. Und jetzt? Jetzt würde ich am liebsten ein Seil nehmen und mich an ihn ketten, damit wir nicht getrennt würden.

Aber dazu war es wohl schon zu spät.

Nachdem ich gut anderthalb Stunden die Decke fixiert hatte, hielt ich es nicht mehr aus. Groggy stand ich auf und schleifte meinen müden Körper in die Küche. Dort ließ ich mich auf einen meiner Barhocker vor der Küchentheke sinken. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf meine verschränkten Arme und starrte erneut ins Leere.

Was für eine Abwechslung? Da bist du aber weit gekommen, meine Liebe.

Etwas, was auf der Küchentheke lag, erregte meine Aufmerksamkeit: Ein Zettel. Es war der Zettel mit Paulas Telefonnummer drauf. Jack musste ihn da hingelegt haben und nicht nur das: In seiner geschwungenen Schrift stand „Falls du mich anrufen willst."

Das musste wohl bedeuten, dass er vorhatte bei Paula zu wohnen. Es sollte mich eigentlich nicht überraschen, aber dennoch versetzte es mir ein Stich ins Herz.

Ich knüllte den Zettel zusammen und warf ihn weg. Ich wollte den Beweis dafür, dass Jack mit einer anderen zusammen war, nicht in meiner Nähe wissen. Außerdem wollte ich mir die Qual ersparen mitzukriegen wie glücklich er mit Paula war. Nein, das Thema Jack war ein für alle mal abgeharkt, auch wenn ich mein Herz davon noch überzeugen musste.

oOoOoOo

Am Samstag war ich schon ab sechs Uhr wach. Na Klasse, als Jack noch da war, wollte ich nie aufstehen und jetzt, wo er sich aus meinem Leben verabschiedet hat, konnte ich nicht mehr schlafen. Das nannte man Gerechtigkeit!

Ich vermisste ihn. Ich vermisste es, dass er nicht wie so oft diese Woche Brötchen holen war um mich danach auf eine unerfreulich Art zu wecken. Ich vermisste seine dummen Sprüche und die Art wie er seine Haare aus seinem Gesicht streifte. Ich vermisste einfach alles an ihm.

Ich wälzte mich im Bett herum, aber der Schlaf wollte einfach nicht kommen. Es half nichts. Noch länger konnte ich hier nicht rumliegen, vielleicht würde ja ein Glas Milch helfen oder ich könnte jemanden anrufen und mich bei ihm ausheulen. Ja, ich hatte ein Telefon, aber das war gut versteckt in meinem Schlafzimmer. Na ja, eigentlich stand es offen herum, aber für jemand, der nicht wusste, wie so etwas aussah, fiel es kaum auf.

Mühsam quälte ich mich aus meinem Bett. Es war wirklich noch viel zu früh!

Gähnend wankte ich ins Wohnzimmer. Mein Blick fiel automatisch auf das leere Sofa. Die Decke lag zusammen geknüllt an dem einen Ende und sein T-Shirt, das er immer zum Schlafen angezogen hatte, lag auf der anderen Seite. Mein Blick verharrte dort einen Moment, aber dann schaffte ich es mich loszureißen und schlurfte in Richtung Kühlschrank, wo ich eine Packung Milch hervorholte. Ich musste wie das personifizierte Elend wirken. Zumindest fühlte ich mich so.

Mit einem Glas Milch in der Hand setzte ich mich auf die Couch. Nach einem kleinen Schluck, der mich übrigens kein bisschen müder gemacht hatte, wickelte ich die Decke fest um mich und legte mich wieder hin. Diesmal allerdings auf das eigentlich so ungemütliche Sofa.

Ein Knubbel unter meinem Nacken verriet mir, dass ich mich auf Jacks T-Shirt gelegt hatte. Ich schob es etwas weiter nach oben, sodass es als Kopfkissen dienen konnte.

Hoffentlich würde ich wenigstens noch die ein oder andere Stunde schlafen können.

oOoOoOo

Schon wie so oft in letzter Zeit weckte mich ein Rütteln. Ein Rütteln meiner Schultern.

„Jack?", murmelte ich noch halb am Schlafen.

„Was? Nein, ich bin's Ana, deine Schwester. Du solltest mich kennen. Wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen."

Ich öffnete mühsam meine Augen. Verdammt, es war wirklich Ana. Wenn ich jemanden momentan nicht sehen wollte, war es meine kleine Schwester, die sich wahrscheinlich noch viel zu gut an den Engländer von ihrem letzten Besuch erinnern konnte.

„Wieso schläfst du auf der Couch? Und wo ist dieser Jack?"

„Mmpf, ich muss wohl eingeschlafen sein, nachdem ich mich hier draufgelegt habe." Ich entschied mich dafür, dass ich die zweite Frage nicht gehört hatte.

„Und Jack?", harkte sie nach, nachdem sie wohl bemerkt hatte, dass ich nicht gewillt war auf diese Frage einzugehen. Ich wusste, warum ich sie jetzt nicht sehen wollte.

„Weg", grummelte ich undeutlich.

„Was?"

„Weg", sagte ich dieses Mal lauter und stellte sicher, dass sie den Verdruss in meiner Stimme hören konnte.

„Wieso weg? Hat er eine eigene Wohnung gefunden? Oder ist er wieder zurück nach Großbritannien gegangen?"

„Ich hab ihn rausgeschmissen", gab ich kleinlaut zu. Ich war viel zu erschöpft um mir eine Ausrede einfallen zulassen.

„Du hast was? Wieso?", brachte sie fassungslos hervor.

„Wahrscheinlich war er zu sehr Engländer."

Sie sah mich ungläubig an.

„Na gut, er hat eine fremde Frau in mein Apartment mitgebracht und war gerade dabei sie flachzulegen, als ich nach Hause kam." Ich war genervt und ja, ich hatte übertrieben, aber das würde meine liebenswerte Schwester sicherlich mehr zufrieden stellen als ein einfaches „er hat sie geküsst."

„Oh, na ja, du hättest ihn ja nicht gleich rausschmeißen müssen."

Warum konnte sie nicht einfach auf meiner Seite sein. Und wieso musste sie immer Recht haben, wenn sie gegen mich argumentierte?

„Ja, ich weiß", sagte ich halb gähnend. Mir war gerade nicht nach Streiten, zu jeder anderen Zeit hätte ich meine Handlungen vehement verteidigt, aber momentan... nein, ich hatte einfach nicht die Kraft dazu.

Sie sah mich an, als hätte ich auf einmal meine Haarfarbe gewechselt.

„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Weiß' nicht. Ich fühle mich einfach mies."

Sie musterte mich. Ich folgte ihrem Blick, sie sah auf meine Hände. Diese umklammerten fest ein gewisses T-Shirt. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich es auf meinen Schoß gelegt hatte.

Sie starrte mich an und ich starrte zurück.

„Nein? Oder? Du wirst doch nicht etwa?" Ihre Mundwinkel verzogen sich verdächtig nach oben. Wenn sie jetzt anfing zu lachen..., dann... dann würde ich wahrscheinlich losheulen. Die Welt war so ungerecht.

Ein böser Blick war meine Antwort. Die schien ihr zugenügen.

„Du... du hast dich, nein, oder ?" Sie verstummte kurz. Dann kicherte sie. „Du bist echt in einen Engländer verknallt?"

Wieso konnte man nicht seiner Familie kündigen? Zumindest bei der Schwester müsste das doch erlaubt sein.

„Na komm, sag schon", sie gab mir einen Stups.

„Ja, Gott verdammt, ich habe mich in ihn verliebt, okay? Bist du jetzt zufrieden?", schrie ich sie halb an.

Ihr Grinsen verschwand von einer auf die andere Sekunde.

„Tut mir Leid", nuschelte sie, „muss ganz schön schwer für dich sein."

„Mmh, kannste laut sagen", gab ich ebenso leise zurück. „Hab ganz schöne Scheiße gebaut."

Ana sah mich unschlüssig an.

„Na ja, vielleicht kannst du das ja wieder hinbiegen."

„Wie denn? Ich meine, ich war schließlich diejenige, die ihn rausgeschmissen hat. Und außerdem hat er jetzt diese Paula." Ich gab mein Bestes um möglichst viel Verachtung in das letzte Wort zu bringen.

„Wohnt er nun bei ihr?"

Ich nickte. „Er hat mir einen Zettel mit ihrer Telefonnummer dagelassen, damit ich ihn anrufen kann."

„Das ist doch super", sagte Ana mit neugewonnenem Elan. „Das mit dem Anrufen, mein ich. Dann kannst du ihn mal anrufen und vielleicht wird etwas draus."

Sie grinste mich an. Hatte sie etwa nicht verstanden, dass er jetzt bei einer anderen wohnte? Eine andere, die für ihn anscheinend mehr war als nur eine Freundin?

„Und was die andere Frau angeht, denkst du die kann dir das Wasser reichen? Nein, definitiv nicht. Die ist eine totale Null. Das garantiere ich dir. Und außerdem glaub ich, dass Jack dich auch ganz gerne hat." Sie zwinkerte mir zu. „Auch wenn ich ihn nicht so gut kenne wie du. Aber du bist bei solchen Sachen immer blind wie ein Maulwurf." Sie spielte auf eine meiner ehemaligen Beziehungen an, deren Anfang eher, nun ja, sagen wir langsam verlief.

Hatte ich euch schon gesagt, wie toll ich meine Schwester fand? Ich konnte nicht anders. Ich umarmte sie so fest ich konnte.

„Meinst du wirklich?" Mein Herz begann zu rasen.

„Öh, hab ich jetzt noch eine andere Möglichkeit als ja zu sagen?" Sie grinste mich wieder an. Und dieses Mal lächelte ich zurück. Familie war schon etwas Tolles.

_So, das war es auch schon wieder. Nochmal einen speziellen Dank an Lewanna (Tipp: Meld dich an, dann schick ich dir eine schön ausführliche Antwortmail!) und hundert imaginäre Hundekekse (die echten will Sirius nicht abdrücken) dafür, dass sie richtig geraten hat. Tja, ob das wohl gutausgehen wird jetzt da Juana endlich eingesehen hat, was mit ihr los ist?  
_


	10. Wie der Hundsstern

_Ich bin's wieder. Was für eine Überraschung. Hier kommt das Kapitel, auf das zumindest ich die ganze Zeit gewartet habe. ;) Noch einmal einen Dank an all die fleißigen Reviewer.  
_

_Disclaimer: Alles was mit HP zu tun hat, gehört mir nicht. Tja, wusstet ihr schon, ich weiß, muss es trotzdem schreiben. ;)_

**10. Kapitel**

**Wie der Hundsstern**

Gleich nachdem Ana gegangen war, stürzte ich mich auf meinen Mülleimer. Ich musste die Telefonnummer finden. Zum Glück hatte ich noch nichts außer der leeren Milchpackung hineingeworfen. Gut, den Zettel aus einem Joghurtbecher (ich möchte betonen, dass er von Jack stammte) zu fischen, war nicht gerade angenehm, aber ich tat es immerhin für meinen Engländer.

Schnell lief ich zu meinem Telefon und nahm es mit zu meinem Bett.

Okay Juana, ein- und ausatmen nicht vergessen. Ganz ruhig. Auf mein immer schneller rasendes Herz einzureden brachte nichts. Schade auch, es war einen Versuch wert gewesen, auch wenn dieser von vornherein zum scheitern verurteilt war.

Ich begann die Nummer einzutippen. Dann stoppte ich. Was sollte ich sagen? Was wenn Paula dranging? Und das würde sie sicher, schließlich war es ihr Telefon und Jack hatte keine Ahnung von den Dingern. „Ähh, ich bin es Juana. Du weißt schon, die die euch beide aus dem Apartment rausgeschmissen hat" wäre sicherlich nicht der Brüller. Was wenn sie nicht direkt auflegte, Jack mich aber gar nicht sprechen wollte? Vielleicht hatte er es sich ja anders überlegt. Warum sollte er noch etwas mit mir zu tun haben wollen?

Ich starrte unschlüssig auf das Gerät in meiner Hand.

Nein. Nein, ich würde nicht anrufen. Zumindest nicht jetzt. Ich wollte mich nicht der Möglichkeit aussetzten, dass er mich nicht mehr sehen wollte.

Seufzend ließ ich mich auf mein Bett fallen. Schöne Scheiße, diese ganze Sache. Was sollte ich nur tun, damit er mit mir sprach? Damit ich mir sicher sein konnte, dass er mit mir sprechen würde?

Es viel mir wie Schuppen von den Augen: Ich musste seinen Namen erfahren. Seinen richtigen Namen, meine ich. Wenn ich herausfand, wer er war, dann wäre das doch ein Zeichen der Wiedergutmachung für ihn. Und dann wäre ich diejenige, durch die er seine Identität erfahren hätte und nicht Paula.

Aber wie sollte ich das anstellen? Ich könnte... nein, oder? Sollte ich wirklich? Mir blieb wahrscheinlich nicht viel anderes übrig als McLangly um Rat zu fragen. Vielleicht hatte ich ja Glück und er kannte ihn.

oOoOoOo

Am nächsten Morgen stand fest, dass es keinen Sinn hatte bis Montag zu warten. Ich musste endlich etwas unternehmen. Es war mittlerweile schon fast egal, was. Hauptsache ich saß hier nicht mehr nutzlos rum und dachte darüber nach, was Jack momentan wohl tun würde.

Seit ungefähr einer halben Stunde tat ich nichts anderes, als auf das Foto von Jack zu starren. Das Foto aus dem Torraum. Im Nachhinein betrachtet, sah Jack auf dem Bild ihm selbst gar nicht ähnlich. Gut, die Haare, die Gesichtsform, die Augen, das alles stimmte, aber trotzdem... ich hatte ihn in den letzten Tagen als einen lebensfrohen Menschen erlebt und auf dem Foto sah er so verängstigt, so verwirrt aus.

Ich wollte meinen Jack zurück. Jetzt. Sofort. Wieso gab es für so etwas keinen Zauberspruch? Es gab für die unnützesten Dinge Sprüche, wieso also nicht auch dafür? Das war schließlich etwas wirklich wichtiges.

Seufzend betrachtete ich das Foto. Ich musste etwas unternehmen und zwar jetzt.

Hatte McLangly mir nicht die Adresse des Hotels gegeben, in dem er momentan zu finden war?

Ich sprang auf und durchforstete meine Tasche. Ah, da war sie ja. Ich holte einen vergilbten Zettel hervor auf dem ein Hotel und eine Zimmernummer vermerkt waren.

Schnell steckte ich das Foto ein, nahm meine Tasche und meine Jacke und disapparierte. Zum Glück war das „Travellers Hotel" ein magisches Hotel, das einen eigenen Apparierpunkt hatte.

Ich erschien in einem kleinen, mit reichlichen Dekorationen geschmückten Raum.

„Willkommen im Travellers Hotel, was kann ich für sie tun?", fragte mich ein Mann in einer roten Uniformrobe.

„Ich wollte jemanden besuchen, einen Timothy McLangly. Er müsste hier eigentlich ein Zimmer haben."

„Warten Sie", er sah in einem Buch nach, „ja, hier Zimmer 163, das ist im linken Korridor auf der dritten Etage."

Ich bedankte mich bei ihm und ging aus dem Foyer hinaus.

Zehn Minuten später stand ich auch schon vor einer dunklen Holztür, auf der in Messinglettern die Nummer 163 angeschlagen war.

McLangly würde wahrscheinlich aus allen Wolken fallen, wenn er mich vor der Tür seines Zimmers fand, wo ich ihm doch klar gemacht hatte, wie wenig ich von Engländern hielt.

All meinen Mut zusammennehmend klopfte ich an.

„Komme gleich", rief mir eine Stimme entgegen. Eine Stimme, die eindeutig zu einem gewissen Briten gehörte.

Kurz darauf schaute mich das erstaunte Gesicht McLanglys an.

„Juana, was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich... ich wollte dich was fragen." Ich trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu in der Hoffnung, dass er mich eintreten ließe. Aber er tat nichts dergleichen. Stattdessen baute er sich vor mir auf und sah mich mit einem abschätzigen Blick an. Um ehrlich zu sein: Ich kam mir mächtig bescheuert vor.

„Worum geht es denn?"

Vorsichtig holte ich das Foto hervor und hielt es ihm entgegen.

„Kennst du diesen Mann?"

Er betrachtete es kurz und sagte dann: „Klar, das... warte, ist das eins der Fotos, die Alejandro gemacht hat?"

Ich nickte nur kurz zu mehr war ich nicht fähig: Er kannte ihn. Er kannte seinen Namen. Oh wow. Es war wirklich so einfach. Mein Herz klopfte wie verrückt.

„Das ist Sirius Black. Er ist vor ungefähr einem Jahr durch den britischen Vorhang gefallen."

Ich wollte vor Glück losquietschen, konnte mich aber gerade noch zurückhalten. Sirius hieß er also. Wie der Hundsstern, wie passend.

„Kennst du ihn? Weißt du was über ihn?", fragte ich begierig.

Er sah mich misstrauisch an. Vielleicht klang ich ein bisschen zu aufgeregt. Aber es ging hier schließlich um Jack, ähh, nein Sirius, mein ich. Mann, das war verwirrend. Wie sollte ich mich je daran gewöhnen?

„Nein, ich kenne ihn nicht." Irgendetwas in der Art, wie er es sagte, verriet mir, dass es nicht ganz stimmte, dass er etwas über ihn wusste. „Du kannst mir ja das Foto dalassen, dann gucke ich ob ich mehr Informationen über ihn bekommen kann."

„Ähh, nein, lieber nicht. Du weißt ja seinen Namen, das müsste doch reichen." Schnell fischte ich das Foto aus seiner Hand. McLangly benahm sich komisch, er war doch sonst nicht so abweisend. Mir war die ganze Sache nicht geheuer.

„Danke schon mal, du hast mir wirklich geholfen", fügte ich schnell hinzu und schon war ich verschwunden.

Was hatte McLangly nur?

oOoOoOo

Tja, jetzt wusste ich also seinen Namen. Na Klasse und jetzt? Wieso bist du nur so schnell abgehauen, Juana? Na ja, so wie er drauf war, hätte er mir sowieso nichts mehr verraten.

Sirius, Sirius, Sirius. Mmh, merkwürdiger Name, musste man schon sagen. Aber vielleicht hatten es die Briten ja mit seltsamen Namen. Bei denen wusste man nie.

Wie konnte ich nun mehr über ihn erfahren? Wenn ich noch mehr wüsste, wäre Jack, nein Sirius mir bestimmt sehr dankbar. Wer weiß, ob er mir überhaupt glauben würde, wenn ich bei ihm anrufe nur um ihm zu sagen, dass sein Name Sirius lautete? Nein, ich sollte erst mehr herauskriegen und dann... ich fing an zu grinsen. Ja, ein guter Plan, eindeutig.

Vielleicht kannte mein Vater ihn ja? Immerhin war er vor fast drei Jahren für ein paar Monate in England gewesen? Ja, ich würde ihn gleich fragen.

Ich kam mir vor wie ein Kind das Detektiv spielte und gerade auf eine bedeutende Spur getroffen war.

oOoOoOo

„Papa", schrie ich eine knappe halbe Stunde später. Ich war soeben in das Wohnzimmer meiner Eltern appariert.

„Was ist denn?", mein Vater kam zur Tür reingestürmt. „Ach, du bist es Juana. Schön dich hier zu sehen. Was gibt es denn so Wichtiges?"

„Ich wollte dich nur mal wiedersehen", antwortete ich und umarmte ihn.

„Ach, normalerweise schreist du zum „nur mal wiedersehen" aber nicht das ganze Haus zusammen", erwiderte mein Vater schmunzelnd.

„Mmpf, ich hab doch nicht geschrieen, nur ein bisschen lauter gerufen."

„Nein, das war eindeutig Schreien", mischte sich nun Ana ein, die gerade zur Tür hereingekommen war. „Und hast du bei ihm angerufen?"

Sie sah mich neugierig an. Mein Vater hatte den selben Gesichtsausdruck, Ana musste ihm wohl schon von J... Sirius erzählt haben.

Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf in der Hoffnung, dass sie das Thema fallen lassen würde. Aber leider hatte sich meine kleine Schwester in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden nicht gebessert.

„Wieso denn nicht?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„So wird das nie etwas aus euch."

Ein Blick von mir brachte sie zum Schweigen.

„Papa, weißt du etwas über einen Sirius Black?" Ich konnte meine Neugierde nicht länger zurück halten.

Mein Vater runzelte die Stirn.

„Ja, ja ich glaube schon. Als ich in England war, da... da wurde nach ihm gesucht. Ja, so war es. Er ist, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, aus dem Gefängnis ausgebrochen."

Ich spürte wie mir alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. Was? Jack... Jack war ein Verbrecher? Wie... das war unmöglich, nicht Jack. Mein Vater musste sich vertan haben.

Mein Vater sah mich besorgt an. „Ist etwas nicht okay? Kennst du diesen Black?"

Ich wusste nicht, was ich antworten sollte.

„Ich... bist du dir sicher?", flehte ich ihn fast schon an.

Er nickte ernst und sah mich verwirrt an.

„Was.. weshalb soll er denn im Gefängnis gelandet sein?", fragte ich scheu aus Angst davor wie die Antwort lauten könnte.

„Das war... ja, Mord... ich glaube sogar das er über zehn Menschen mit einem Fluch getötet haben soll."

Ein Mörder? Das ging nicht. Es musste eine Erklärung dafür geben. Jack, nein, Jack würde doch nie einer Fliege was zu Leide tun. Vielleicht hatte McLangly sich ja vertan. Ich fand einfach keine andere Erklärung dafür.

„Was ist denn los mit dir?"

„Nichts... ich..." ich verstummte. Schweigen war doch eine schöne Sache! Da konnte man sich wenigstens nicht bei versprechen.

„Na los, spuck's aus. So schlimm kann es gar nicht sein." Mein Vater lächelte mich aufmunternd an.

Er hat gut reden. Wenn er nur wüsste? Seine Tochter war in einen Massenmörder verliebt. Nein, das war doch nicht schlimm. Man hätte mein Herz genauso gut ausreißen und es in Drachenfeuer grillen können. Aber das machte doch nichts? Stimmt's?

Ich schaute betreten zu Boden. Aber mein alter Herr ließ nicht locker, er nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und zwang mich dazu ihn anzusehen.

„Juana, ich bitte dich. Du weißt doch, dass du mir alles sagen kannst."

Ich wollte einen schnippischen Kommentar abgeben, dass er mich in Ruhe lassen sollte und ich alleine mit meinen Problemen klarkam. Aber das entsprach nicht der Wahrheit.

„Ich habe mich in ihn verliebt", nuschelte ich kaum hörbar.

„Du... ich dachte, dieser Jack sei momentan der Mann deiner Träume?", sagte mein Vater und starrte mich verblüfft an.

„Du verstehst nicht, Papa, Jack ist Sirius. Das ist sein richtiger Name. Er..." Und schon sprudelte ich los und erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte. Davon wie ich ihn im Torraum gefunden hatte bis zu dem Moment, als mein Vater selbst mir eröffnete, dass ich einen Mörder geholfen hatte.

„Oh mein Gott, ich stand echt einem Mörder gegenüber?", trug Ana mitfühlend zu meiner Aufmunterung bei und verzog dabei das Gesicht.

„Scheint so", war meine gemurmelte Antwort angesichts so viel Barmherzigkeit.

Mein Vater sah mich ernst an und schien zu überlegen. Ich fühlte mich als wäre ich die Angeklagte und jede Minute würde ich das Urteil verlesen bekommen.

„Pa, jetzt sag doch was."

Er atmete tief durch: „Ich werde probieren an ein Foto von ihm ranzukommen. Vielleicht ist es ja gar nicht so, wie es scheint. Vielleicht hat sich McLangly vertan."

Er lächelte mich an und dieses Mal lächelte ich zurück. Vielleicht war es ja wirklich nicht so.

oOoOoOo

Als ich Zuhause war, sah ich die ganze Sache schon etwas anders.

Wieso sollte sich McLangly geirrt haben? Auch wenn er komisch auf mich wirkte. Er hatte nicht den Eindruck erweckt, dass er auch nur den geringsten Zweifel an Jacks wahrer Identität hegte.

Und was sollte ich tun, wenn es wirklich stimmte? Was wenn auf dem Bild, was mir mein Vater zeigen würde, wirklich Jack zu sehen war?

Ich wusste es nicht. Wenn ich pflichtbewusst wäre, sollte ich vermutlich zum Britischen Ministerium gehen und ihn ausliefern. Oder würde der Teil in mir siegen, der sich strikt weigerte, irgendetwas zu tun, was ihm schaden könnte?

_Ich darf ihn schreiben Jubbel. Ich darf den (Kraftausdruck einfügen) Namen schreiben. Kein Si... ach ne, muss ja Jack schreiben mehr. Ist die Welt des Schreibens nicht schön?_


	11. Schwarz und Weiß

_Und schon bin ich wieder da. Und was hab ich im Gepäck? Das längste Kapitel dieser Geschichte, zumindest vorerst. Da hat sich das Warten doch gelohnt, oder? Noch mal einen herzlichen Dank an meine vier Reviewer! Ohne euch hätte ich das wahrscheinlich nicht so schnell hinbekommen._

_Disclaimer: Wem gehört die Buchreihe, auf der das ganze hier beruht? Rowling! Rowling!  
_

**11. Kapitel**

**Schwarz und Weiß**

In der Nacht schlief ich nur sehr wenig. Immer wieder wachte ich schweißgebadet auf. Ich träumte davon, dass Sirius mit einem Messer in der Hand über mir stand und mich auslachte, mich fragte, warum ich so naiv gewesen war und ihm geglaubt hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen wusste ich gar nichts mehr. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich die ganze Sache glauben sollte oder nicht. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, als wäre das ganze nur ein böser Alptraum und wenn ich dann zur Arbeit ging, dann war da Joseo, der mich freundlich anlächelte, ohne dass er jemals auch nur das kleinste Geheimnis vor mir gehabt hatte. Und dann schien alles wieder so wirklich, als hätte ich gestern erst Jack zu mir nach Hause geholt.

Nachdem ich aus meinem Bett gekrochen war, wankte ich in die Küche. Es war alles noch genauso chaotisch, wie ich es gestern Abend hinterlassen hatte. Doch jetzt saß eine Eule auf meinem Tisch und pickte in den Essensresten herum. Wie war sie... natürlich, ich hatte ja das Fenster aufgelassen.

Sie sah auf und begrüßte mich mit einem leisen „Schuhu". Der Vogel kam mir nicht bekannt vor. Wer sollte ihn geschickt haben? Vielleicht Jack? Meine Miene erhellte sich ohne dass ich etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte. Doch dann betäubten die gestrigen Ereignisse meine Freude. Und was, wenn es wirklich Jack war? Sollte ich ihm zurückschreiben? Auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich einem Mörder schrieb?

Ich hatte schon jetzt keine Lust festzustellen, was mir diese Eule überbrachte. Die Eule jedoch war von dem Gegenteil überzeugt und streckte mir fordernd ihren Fuß mit dem zusammengerollten Stück Pergament entgegen.

Als ich das Pergament ausrollte, fiel ein Stück Papier heraus: Ein Zeitungsartikel. „Black immer noch auf freiem Fuß" verkündete die Überschrift. Doch nicht das Geschriebene hielt meine Augen gefangen. Ein Bild zeigte eben jenen Black. Er hatte lange, schwarze, verfilzte Haare, die ihm bis zu den Ellbogen herabreichten. Viel schlimmer jedoch war sein Gesicht. Wenn er sich nicht bewegen würde, hätte man ihn wahrscheinlich für tot gehalten. Die unnatürlich weiße Haut erweckte den Eindruck, als sei sie über den Schädel gespannt worden.

Das Schreckliche an der ganzen Sache war, dass ich ihn erkannte. Er war zwar nur ein Schatten von dem lebensfrohen, gutaussehenden Mann, den ich kennen gelernt hatte, aber dennoch gab es keinen Zweifel... halt! Ich starrte in das paar graue Augen vor mir und unwillkürlich machte sich ein warmes Gefühl in meiner Magengegend breit. Jack hatte keine grauen Augen. Er hatte braune. Folglich konnte mein Jack unmöglich Sirius mit richtigem Namen heißen. Ich hatte mich nicht in einen Massenmörder verliebt. Ich wollte laut vor Glück aufschreien. Wenn jemand in der Nähe gewesen wäre, hätte ich ihn wahrscheinlich fest an mich gedrückt. Nur mein Stolz hielt mich davon ab, nicht ans Fenster zu gehen und meine Nachbarschaft von meiner Erleichterung zu berichten.

Ich kramte das Foto von Jack heraus und legte es daneben. Graue Augen, braune Augen, grau, braun, grau, braun. Ja, ich war wirklich der glücklichste Mensch der Welt.

Blieb nur noch ein Problem: Paula.

oOoOoOo

Joseo sah mich schmunzelnd an. Gut, ich war zu spät und ja, ich konnte mir ein Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen. Aber ich musste erst meinem Vater antworten. Der Brief stammte nämlich von ihm, wie ich herausfand und bei der fremden Eule handelte es sich um eine Eule von seiner Arbeit. Mein Vater war ein echter Früharbeiter. Wie er das nur durchhielt?

„Wir haben heute endlich dass Magiometer gekriegt."

Ach ja, wir wollten in dem Torraum die magische Strahlung messen. Das kann man normalerweise auch mithilfe eines Zauberspruchs erreichen, aber die einzige Auswirkung war bei uns, dass ein Blumentopf in der Mitte des Raumes erschien oder der Zauberstab Funken versprühte. Also haben wir vor mehr als einer Woche dieses Gerät beantragt und es ist tatsächlich gekommen. Man glaubt es kaum.

„Willst du dabei sein, wenn wir es testen?"

Ich nickte einfach mal, da ich viel zu sehr mit Grinsen und glücklich sein beschäftigt war, als dass ich mir darüber Gedanken machte wozu ich da gerade einwilligte.

„Na dann komm am besten direkt mit. Wir wollen nämlich gleich loslegen."

Während sich meine Gehirnaktivitäten um einen gewissen Jack drehten, der übrigens KEIN Massenmörder war, trottete ich hinter Joseo her. Dabei stellte ich abermals fest, dass die Gänge eindeutig ausbesserungswürdig waren.

„Du bist auch noch gekommen", grinste mich Alejandro an. Ging man so mit seinem Chef um? Nein, sicherlich nicht. Störte mich das? Nein, definitiv nicht.

„Eine Sensation, nicht? Hatte erst gar nicht vor zu kommen, wollte dich dann aber nicht enttäuschen. Du bist wahrscheinlich extra nur für mich aus deinem Bau gekrochen oder wollen deine Fotos auf einmal nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben?", gab ich spielerisch zurück.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass, nachdem du schon eine halbe Stunde zu spät warst, du nicht mehr auftauchen würdest und ich beruhigt aus meinem Versteck kriechen kann um mich Joseos und Tims Geheimbund anzuschließen. Aber wie ich sehe, liege ich falsch. Tja, dann müssen wir unser Treffen wohl auf heute Abend verschieben."

Joseo sah uns mit einem „wann-lasst-ihr-es-endlich-sein-Blick" an. Es war schön zu sehen, dass nicht nur mir das Verhalten der beiden auf die Nerven ging.

„Und wie funktioniert das Ding?", fragte Ofelia, die sich gerade über das Messgerät beugte. Es sah klein und unscheinbar aus, wie ein schwarzer Kegel.

„Zuerst muss ein Aktivierungsspruch gesprochen werden. Danach wird sich die Farbe ändern. Je heller der Mantel wird, desto mehr Magie befindet sich hier. Normal sind Werte im dunkelgrauen bis mittelgrauen Bereich. Es kommen auch mal hellere Schattierungen vor, aber wie gesagt, das ist ein wirklicher Ausnahmefall. Wahrscheinlich werden wir gleich etwas warten müssen. Die Messungen dauern immer so um die zwanzig Minuten."

Joseo hockte sich neben Ofelia und tippte das Magiometer, wirklich ein seltendämlicher Name, wenn ihr mich fragt, an. Leicht gelangweilt schaute ich zu und stellte mich innerlich auf zwanzig Minuten sinnloses Starren ein.

Aber, wie sich herausstellte, brauchte ich das gar nicht: Innerhalb von einer Minute verwandelte sich das schwarz in ein strahlendes weiß und Joseos Gesichtsausdruck von gespannter Aufregung in Fassungslosigkeit.

„Lasst mich raten, DAS hätte nicht passieren dürfen?" Ich verstand zwar nicht, was genau dieses Ergebnis jetzt zu bedeuten hatte. Aber ich war zumindest nicht so begriffsstutzig, dass ich nicht merkte, dass hier etwas schief gelaufen war.

„Entweder unser Magiometerexemplar ist kaputt oder in diesem Raum steckt die höchste Konzentration, die je gemessen wurde."

„Wir können ja Mc... Wo steckt der eigentlich?" Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass mir die Nervensäge heute noch gar nicht über den Weg gelaufen war, dabei klebte er normalerweise an Joseo wie eine Klette. Na ja, lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass mir seine Gesellschaft nicht wirklich fehlte, vor allem nach seinem gestrigen Auftritt.

„Er ist in England. Er muss da etwas erledigen", antwortete Joseo ruhig und bedächtig.

Wieso hatte er mir nicht Bescheid sagen können? Solange er hier arbeitete, war ich immerhin sein Boss (in diesem Zusammenhang genoss ich den Ausdruck ausnahmsweise). Ich hatte ihn gestern doch noch gesehen, da hätte er mir doch eben sagen können, dass er heute nicht kommt. Argh, ich wusste, warum ich Engländer nicht mochte.

„Und jetzt? Vielleicht funktioniert das Ding wirklich nicht." Ich würde mich nicht dazu herablassen, so einen Namen wie „Magiometer" in den Mund zu nehmen. Nein, danke. So eine Bezeichung hatte nicht mal diese lächerlich aussehende schwarze, mittlerweile weiße mathematische Form verdient.

„Wir sollten vermutlich noch ein zweites zur Kontrolle beantragen", schlug unser Techniker vor. Mit „wir" meinte er übrigens mich, denn den ganzen offiziellen Kram habe ich zu erledigen.

„Jaja, mach mich schon auf den Weg. Je schneller der Antrag rausgeht umso schneller ist das Ding da", entschied ich und trottete los. Da war man einmal nicht gezwungen einen Bericht zu verfassen und schon durfte man Anträge stellen.

oOoOoOo

Mit einem Haufen Essen beladen machte ich mich auf den Weg in mein Büro. Wie immer war ich nicht direkt dorthin gegangen, dafür war ich ein zu großer Drückeberger. Ich hatte noch einen Abstecher zum Altarraum unternommen um dort zu sehen, was die Säuberungszauber auf den Fresken bewirkt hatten. Wenn man Säuberungszauber zu schnell wirken ließ, konnten sie die Arbeiten beschädigen. Also hieß es Abwarten und in meinem Fall ging dieses Warten über das Wochenende hinaus. Danach war ich noch in den Aufenthaltsraum gegangen, um mich mit eben jenem Essen auszustatten. Um Papierkram zu erledigen brauchte man genug Proviant, das war schließlich Schwerstarbeit.

Ich lud die Nahrungsmittel auf einer halbwegs freien Ecke meines Schreibtisches ab. Dann wandte ich mich dem Gerümpel zu, das ich heute Morgen auf meinen Schreibtisch gelegt hatte und das nun meine Schreibfläche überdeckte. Zum Beispiel ein gewisser Zeitungsartikel, der mir den heutigen Tag versüßt hat, und daneben... Wo war es hin? Wo war das Foto von Jack?

Ich begann, die Zettel zu durchforsten. Es konnte doch nicht weg sein? Oder? Fast schon panisch grub ich mich durch die Papiere. Aber ich fand es nicht. Es war einfach weg. Das konnte es mir doch nicht antun. Das war das letzte, was ich von ihm hatte... das und sein T-Shirt.

Auf dem Boden war auch nichts. Ich hatte alles abgesucht, aber ich konnte es nicht finden. Ein Foto konnte sich doch nicht einfach so in Luft auflösen, oder? Vielleicht war das ja eine Eigenschaft der Bilder. Das war wohl die unrealistischste Erklärung, die es für das Verschwinden meines Lieblingsfotos gab. Fast so abwegig wie die Vorstellung, dass man Fotos von der Zukunft machen könnte. Okay, es war doch nicht sooo unmöglich.

Mit ein paar schnellen Handgriffen zog ich eins der anderen Bilder, die Alejandro gemacht hatte, aus dem Zettelwust. Es sah vollkommen normal aus. Na ja, so normal wie diese Fotos sein konnten. Heißt, dass etwas anderes geschehen sein musste. Aber was?

Jemand musste es genommen haben. Eine andere Möglichkeit viel mir auf die Schnelle nicht ein. Doch wer? Und wieso? McLangly, ja, der wollte es doch haben, nicht? Aber er war heute gar nicht hier, sondern in England. Wer? Joseo, nein, Joseo würde..., doch wahrscheinlich schon. Ach verdammt, ich sollte ihn wohl am besten selbst fragen bevor ich mir hier weiter den Kopf zermartre.

Ich fand ihn im Aufenthaltsraum. Gerade als ich zur Tür hereinkam, sah ich wie er das Fenster schloss und mich überrascht ansah.

„Hast du mein Foto?", schnauzte ich ihn an.

„Welches Foto?" Er sah mich unschuldig an. Zu unschuldig, wenn ihr mich fragt.

„Na das von Jack." Verflucht! Hatte ich das gerade wirklich gesagt? Nein, nein, nein. Wie doof war ich nur?

„Welcher Jack? Ich kenne keinen Jack." Joseo musterte mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbraun. Mein kreidebleiches Gesicht war wahrscheinlich sehr überzeugend und mein erschrockenes Starren trug auch nicht zur Besserung meiner Situation bei.

„Ich... Jack ist ein Freund von mir", war meine lahme Antwort, wenigstens war es bis jetzt die Wahrheit. Na ja, vielleicht auch nicht, ich wusste schließlich nicht, ob Jack überhaupt noch mit mir befreundet sein wollte.

„Ein Freund von dir? Sein Name klingt recht englisch, wenn ich das anmerken darf. Er ist doch nicht etwa ein Engländer, oder?"

„Nein", sagte ich schnell, „er... er... seine Familie fand den Namen einfach nur schön. Ich hätte ihm einen mehr mexikanischen Namen gegeben, schließlich ist er ja auch Mexikaner."

Ich merkte, wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Hoffentlich bemerkte Joseo es nicht. Okay, er würde es bemerken, er war Joseo und Joseo bemerkte alles, besonders das, was er nicht entdecken sollte.

„Und wie sieht dein Jack so aus?"

„Blond, er hat blonde Haare" – pff, blond, also wirklich, schon mal einen Mexikaner mit blonden Haaren gesehen? - „gefärbt, er hat sie sich gefärbt, damit er mehr auffällt. Ja, genau." Das klang wirklich sehr überzeugend, mein Gestammel. Wie sollte ich da nur wieder rauskommen?

Joseo sah mich amüsiert an. Na schön, er glaubte nichts.

„Und seine Augen? Was für eine Farbe hatten die?"

Unwillkürlich dachte ich an das Foto des Häftlings.

„Grau?"

„Ich weiß nicht, du kennst diesen Mann, nicht ich." Er konnte sich ein Lachen kaum verkneifen. Idiot. Er wollte mich nur leiden sehen, der Sadist.

„Ähh, er ändert sie manchmal in grau, aber eigentlich hat er natürlich braune."

„Ah, so ist das also. Du meinst nicht reinzufällig den Mann von einem der Fotos? Den, den wir nicht identifizieren konnten? Dann hättest du dich zwar ein wenig bei einigen Farben geirrt, aber ich halte es für recht wahrscheinlich bei dem Gestotter, was du da von dir gibst." Im Gegensatz zu seinen Worten, war sein Blick freundlich und er lächelte sogar ein wenig. Nicht dass mich das beruhigte.

„Welcher..." Weiter kam ich nicht, denn Joseo sah mich mit einem Blick an, der eindeutig sagte, dass ich endlich mit der Lügerei aufhören sollte.

„Ja", gab ich leise zu.

„Was?"

„Ich sagte: Ja. Du hast Recht. Es tut mir Leid."

„Du bist diesem Mann also begegnet? Und er heißt Jack?"

„Ja, ich habe ihn hier getroffen und ihn mit zu mir genommen, aber ich weiß nicht, wie er heißt. Das weiß nicht mal er selbst. Er hat sein Gedächtnis verloren. Er stammt aus England, zumindest lässt sein Akzent das vermuten." Es sprudelte einfach aus mir heraus. Jetzt, wo ich einmal angefangen hatte die Wahrheit zu erzählen, konnte ich sie nicht mehr bei mir halten. Es tat gut, das ganze jemand anderem zu berichten. Auch wenn der Jemand allen Grund hatte deswegen auf mich wütend zu sein.

„Der Mann hat sein Gedächtnis verloren?"

Ich nickte nur.

„Und wo ist er jetzt?"

Ein Achselzucken war meine Antwort. „Bei irgend so einer Frau. Wir haben uns gestritten und da hab ich ihn rausgeschmissen."

„Also ist er weg? Hast du irgendeine Möglichkeit ihn zu kontaktieren?"

„Ich... ich hab eine Telefonnummer von der Frau."

„Dann solltest du ihn so schnell wie möglich anrufen und ihn hierher bringen."

„Wieso?"

Joseo lachte leicht auf. „Wieso? Dieser Mann hat etwas mit dem Torbogen zu tun, der reinzufällig zu unseren Angelegenheiten zählt."

„Ja, aber er weiß doch überhaupt nichts."

„Aber vielleicht können wir einen Weg finden, dass er sich wieder erinnern kann. Vielleicht gibt es Sprüche, die das erreichen können."

„Du willst ihn als Versuchskaninchen benutzen?", platze es aus mir heraus, „Nein, ohne mich. Er kann doch nichts dafür, dass er durch diesen Bogen gekommen ist."

„Juana, wir werden ihm so helfen können, es ist nicht nur, dass ich herausfinden will, was hier vor sich geht."

Ich nickte knapp. Dann würde ich ihn wohl anrufen müssen.

oOoOoOo

Nach zwei Stunden hatte ich es endlich geschafft den Antrag loszuschicken. Zwei Stunden? Ja, ich weiß. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Die ganze Sache mit Jack musste noch ein Nachspiel haben. Joseo würde mich bestimmt nicht so einfach davon kommen lassen, immerhin hatte ich sie die ganze Zeit angelogen und ihnen etwas Wichtiges verheimlicht.

Ich war geschafft, nicht von dem Schreiben, sondern vom Sorgenmachen. Da war auch noch ein Telefonat, vor dem ich mich die letzten zwei Tage gedrückt hatte.

Um mich abzulenken beschloss ich nach Alejandro zu sehen. Neue Erkenntnisse waren jetzt genau das, was ich gebrauchen konnte.

Nach dem mühsamen Weg wurde ich auch sogleich belohnt. Alejandro stand mit gerunzelter Stirn vor dem, dessen Namen ich nicht nenne und das mir gerade den Weg versperrte, da es _irgendjemand_ mitten vor den Eingang gestellt hatte, und starrte es an.

„Huhu, na schon was Neues herausgefunden? Oder gefällt es dir das Starrduell gegen den Kegel zu verlieren. Denn notwendigerweise wirst du es verlieren müssen, das Ding kann nämlich nicht Zwinkern. Nur so zu deiner Information."

„Was?", fragte unser Fotograf.

„Neuigkeiten? Bezüglich einer Helligkeit, die nicht da sein sollte?" Ich sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Ja, hier ist es weiß, wie du siehst, aber wenn ich es hier" – er stellte das Ding vor meine Füße ab, sodass es gerade innerhalb des Ganges stand – „hintue, dann bleibt es fast komplett schwarz."

Er tippte es mit seinem Zauberstab an und es nahm tatsächlich einen beinah schwarzen Farbton an.

„Bedeutet das jetzt das, was ich befürchte, was das bedeutet?" Ich sah Alejandro perplex an. Das ganze war doch schier unmöglich, oder etwa nicht?

„Ich weiß nicht. Meinst du mit dem, was du sagst, wirklich das, was ich glaube, was du meinst?", erwiderte er mit einem dicken Grinsen im Gesicht. Ein Grinsen das nur eine Antwort meinerseits zuließ. Ich boxte ihm spielerisch in die Rippen.

„Jetzt sag schon", nörgelte ich.

„Ja, ich denke es. Aber ich verstehe nicht, wie das ganze funktionieren soll. Innerhalb von weniger als einem Zentimeter nimmt die Magie schlagartig ab. Das geht nicht. Es muss einen Übergang dazwischen geben. Auch wenn er nur einen Meter breit wäre, es muss ihn geben. Und bei so einer hohen Konzentration... um ehrlich zu sein, keine Ahnung, was sich hier abspielt."

„O-okay. Hast du schon einige andere Messungen in diesem Raum gemacht?"

Mein Gegenüber nickte. „Innerhalb dieses Raumes ist das Ergebnis immer weiß, und sobald man im Gang misst wird es schwarz."

Wenn das an das Ministerium weitergegeben würde, hätten wir wahrscheinlich in Kürze hier jede menge anderer Leute hier, die alle unsere Ausgrabungsstätte verwüsten würden. Dieser Torbogen hatte alles vermasselt. Außer Jack natürlich. Ahh, verdammt, der Anruf.

Da war meine gute Laune wieder fort. Na Spitze!

„Ich wollte gleich die Strahlung in einigen anderen Räumen messen, willst du mitkommen?"

„Nein, danke. Ich denke, ich werde mal Joseo ausfragen, was er von dieser ganzen Sache hält."

Alejandro nickte mir zu und wandte sich mit seiner Kamera dem Tor zu. Was die Fotos anging, hatte er eine richtige Obsession entwickelt.

Und schon trottete ich den Weg wieder zurück. Doof, dass man in alten magischen Gebäuden nicht apparieren sollte. Das ist übrigens genauso unklug, wie ein Kästchen zu öffnen ohne es vorher auf Flüche zu untersuchen. Und auf noch eine Narbe hatte ich nun wirklich keine Lust.

Als ich die Hälfte des Weges geschafft hatte, hörte ich Stimmen. Stimmen, die mit ziemlicher Sicherheit von zwei Männer stammen mussten. Merkwürdig, McLangly war doch eigentlich gar nicht hier. Oder war er doch schon wieder zurück gekommen?

Eine Stimme hörte sich aufgebracht an, während die andere viel ruhiger und leiser sprach, sodass ich sie kaum hören konnte. Je näher ich kam, desto sicherer war ich mir, dass ich die lautere Stimme noch nie gehört hatte. Und es war definitiv Englisch, das sie sprachen.

„Tim, du weißt, wie viel er mir bedeutet." Also redete der Mann vielleicht wirklich mit McLangly.

Angestrengt versuchte ich mitzukriegen, was der vermutliche McLangly zu sagen hatte, aber ich konnte es nicht verstehen.

„Nein, ich werde mich nicht wieder einkriegen. Du kanntest ihn doch noch nicht mal", hörte ich jetzt die andere Stimme sagen.

Jetzt waren sie soweit in Hörweite, dass ich McLangly, den ich nun definitiv als meinen nervigen Kollegen identifizieren konnte, verstand.

„Bitte, ich kann doch noch mal mit ihnen reden."

„Nein, ich will jetzt Antworten. Jetzt sofort. Verstehst du, seit du uns von dem Bogen erzählt hast..." Er brach ab.

Und ich war der Grund. Ich sah in die erstaunten Gesichter zweier Männer.

_Ich geh mich schon mal verkriechen und lass dafür meine Betaleserin _A-Team nr 1 _sprechen: "Zudem überbringe ich hiermit noch eine Nachricht an Ihre Hausherrin. Sie möge doch bitte in Zukunft ähnliche Enden unterlassen. Letztere sind eine Qual für jegliche Leserschaft." War ich so schlimm? Oh, nein, besser nicht auf die Frage antworten, aber trotzdem Reviewn. ;) Aber die gute Nachricht ist, dass das erste Stück des nächsten Chaps schon geschrieben ist. Bei so einem Ende konnte man nicht mal mit dem Schreiben aufhören.  
_


	12. Remus Lupin

_Es tut mir Leid! Oh Mann, ein ganzer Monat ohne Update. Der Grund ist, dass ich meine Abiklausuren geschrieben habe. So jetzt muss ich nur noch durch die Mündliche kommen und beten, dass ich nicht in die Nachprüfungen muss. Heißt, dass ich zumindest in zwei Wochen wieder eine Menge Zeit habe. Vorerst._

_ Disclaimer: Remus gehört mir auch nicht.  
_

**12. Kapitel**

**Remus Lupin**

„McLangly! Wo waren Sie?"

Doch bevor er mir antworten konnte, hatte sich der andere Mann schon an mich gewandt.

„Sind Sie Juana Lucero?", fragte er leicht aufgebracht. Ich musterte ihn. Sein Aussehen sprach nicht gerade für ihn: Ein schäbiger Umhang, Haare die ihre Farbe fast verloren hatten und außerdem wirkte er als könne er durchaus ein paar Stunden Schlaf gebrauchen. Nein, vergesst das, die würden wahrscheinlich nicht reichen.

„Ja", sagte ich verblüfft darüber, dass er meinen Namen erraten hatte. Na, vielleicht hatte McLangly ihm ja ein Foto von mir gezeigt.

„Remus Lupin, erfreut Sie kennen zu lernen." Er streckte mir seine Hand entgegen und nach kurzem Zögern nahm ich sie an und drückte sie kurz. Was wollte dieser Mann hier?

„Juana Lucero, aber das wissen Sie ja schon."

„Können Sie mir mehr über diesen Torbogen berichten? Kann ich ihn mal sehen? Und", er zog ein Foto hervor, „kennen Sie diesen Mann?"

Hey, der Mann hatte mein Foto. Joseo hatte es doch nicht etwa... doch, musste er wohl. Sollte ich ihm sagen, dass ich dem Mann auf dem Bild schon begegnet war? Es wäre wohl das Beste angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie es von Joseo sowieso erfahren würden.

Doch bevor ich irgendetwas sagte, nutzte ich die Gelegenheit mein Bild zurück zu kriegen. Ich schnappte mir das Bild und steckte es ein. Remus Lupin sah mich verdattert an, tat aber nichts.

Auf dem Weg zum Torraum berichtete ich ihm von unserem grandiosem Unwissen, was die Mysterien um eine gewisse Durchgangmöglichkeit angingen. Okay, er erfuhr auch das wenige Wissen, was wir bisher angereichert hatten. Wahrscheinlich waren ihm die Sachen nicht neu, immerhin war er mit McLangly gekommen und hatte Jacks Foto bei sich. Doch er entpuppte sich als ein guter Zuhörer.

„Da bist du ja schon wieder, oh, wen hast du denn da mitgebracht?", fragte Alejandro überrascht. Ich machte die beiden kurz miteinander bekannt und dann war mein Mitmexikaner auch schon wieder weg. Meinte es sei an der Zeit, nach den übrigen Fotos zu gucken.

„Also, was den Mann betrifft, ich kenne ihn."

„Sie kennen Sirius?", platzte es aus Lupin heraus, der mich mit großen Augen ansah.

„Sirius? Nein, wenn Sie von Sirius Black reden, so kann ich Ihnen versichern, dass das nicht der Mann auf dem Bild ist."

„Aber ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, dass er das ist", mischte sich nun auch McLangly ein.

„Ja, aber da müssen sie sich irren. Wenn..." Weiter kam ich nicht.

„Das ist Sirius. Juana, ich kenne Ihn schon seit meiner Schulzeit. Wir waren im selben Jahrgang. Ich weiß, dass er braune Augen auf dem Foto hat, die er eigentlich nicht haben dürfte. Aber ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass das Sirius ist. Nach allem, was sie mir über den Torbogen und diesem Raum hier erzählt haben, wäre es doch gar nicht so abwegig, dass es auch die Augenfarbe eines Menschen ändern könnte, oder? Immerhin hat sich zumindest die Farbe eines T-Shirts geändert."

Oh Mann, er hatte Recht... wahrscheinlich. Wieso war ich noch nicht darauf gekommen? Vermutlich weil ich nicht wollte, dass mein Jack ein Massenmörder war. Etwas, das jetzt wieder zu Debatte stand. Ich schnitt eine Grimasse. Warte, hatte nicht Jack selbst gesagt, dass etwas mit seinem Aussehen nicht stimmte? Gott, je mehr ich darüber nachdachte, umso mehr gelangte ich zu der Überzeugung, dass Jack wirklich ein gewisser Sirius Black war. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit herauszufinden, ob sich meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigten.

„Ist dieser Black... ist er ein Animagus?"

Lupin starrte mich mit großen Augen an.

„Nun ja, er..."

„Ist er es oder ist er es nicht? Die Frage ist doch nicht so schwer, oder?"

Er nickte. „Hund, er kann sich in einen Hund verwandeln."

Jetzt war es meine Aufgabe zu starren. Dann war Jack also doch Sirius. Oh verdammt. Und schon war der Tag ruiniert, dabei hatte er so gut angefangen. Doofe Engländer! Immer vermiesten sie einem den Tag!

„Wissen Sie, wo er ist?"

Sie wollten ihn doch nicht etwa verhaften, oder? Konnte ich das zulassen? Es war meine Pflicht, immerhin war er ein Krimineller, ein Mörder, aber... nein, nein, nein, sie würden ihn nicht kriegen. Jack konnte unmöglich... er hatte kein Gefängnis verdient. Das konnte nicht sein. Das ging nicht. Es gab immer noch eine Stimme in meinem Kopf, die dagegen protestierte, dass Jack zu so etwas wie Mord fähig war. Sie protestierte nicht nur, sie schrie. Und mein Verstand und mein Gewissen waren einfach machtlos dagegen.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wissen Sie es oder nicht?"

„Ich... was wollen Sie denn von ihm?"

„Er... er ist mein Freund. Ich würde ihn wirklich gerne wiedersehen. Bitte." Er sah mich flehend an.

Sollte ich ihm wirklich glauben? Ich starrte ihn an. Ich wusste nicht mehr, was ich überhaupt noch glauben sollte. Zu oft war heute schon mein Bild von Jack geändert worden. Wenn er wirklich sein Freund und Jack wirklich ein Mörder war, wäre es dann klug seinem Freund zu vertrauen?

„Bitte, er bedeutet mir sehr viel."

Mann, so einen Blick sollte man verbieten! Bevor mein Verstand sich auch nur annähernd einschalten konnte, übernahm das Mitleid mit diesem Briten die Kontrolle über meinen Mund.

„Ich hab die Telefonnummer von der Frau, wo er gerade ist", sprudelte es aus mir heraus.

„Wirklich?", mein Gegenüber sah mich mit großen Augen an. Dann begann er zu schmunzeln. Was war nur so lustig?

„Er ist wirklich wieder da, nicht? Er lebt", kopfschüttelnd starrte er ins Nichts, so als wäre die Tatsache, dass sein Freund am Leben war ihm erst jetzt wirklich bewusst geworden. Und mit einem Mal waren alle Zweifel an diesem Mann dahin. Er würde Jack nichts tun, nein, da war ich mir sicher.

Jetzt musste ich nur noch herausfinden, ob das gut war.

Erstens war da immer noch die Sache mit den Morden und zweitens würde Jack vielleicht mit seinem Freund wieder zurück nach England gehen. Vor zwei Wochen ist mein Leben noch deutlich einfacher gewesen. Kaum zu glauben, dass das Ganze erst so kurz her war.

„Können Sie mir die Nummer vielleicht geben?" Er sah ungeduldig aus, als könnte er es gar nicht erwarten mit Jack zu sprechen.

„Sie liegt in meiner Wohnung. Ich kann sie ihnen zuschicken sobald ich Feierabend habe."

Lupin nickte, doch ich konnte ihm ansehen, dass er nicht zufrieden damit war die Nummer so spät zu bekommen.

„Du kannst im Aufenthaltsraum warten und dann später mit zu mir ins Hotel kommen", schlug nun McLangly vor und machte Anstalten, den müdeaussehenden Mann an seiner Seite mit in Richtung Ausgang zu drücken.

Ich brauchte einige Sekunden um zu realisieren, dass mir gerade die Möglichkeit davonlief mehr über Jack alias Sirius zu erfahren. Vielleicht gab es ja wirklich einen Haken an der ganzen Mordgeschichte. Oder hatte ich mich wirklich so in ihm getäuscht? Liebe macht blind, nicht wahr?

„Wartet, ich begleite euch", rief ich den beiden nach und schickte mich an sie einzuholen.

McLangly sah ganz und gar nicht glücklich über meine Gesellschaft aus und Lupin schien mich nicht zu bemerken.

Ich räusperte mich und nachdem ich die Aufmerksamkeit von Sirius' Freund hatte, begann ich auch schon ihn mit Fragen zu löchern.

„Sie haben gesagt, dass du Sirius aus seiner Schulzeit kennst. Wie war er denn so?" Ich traute mich noch nicht die ganze Mördergeschichte zu hinterfragen.

Was mich erwartete war die Geschichte von vier Regelbrechern, die ihre Schule unsicher gemacht hatten. Am Anfang kamen die Erzählungen noch zögernd, aber schon nach kurzer Zeit blühte der „Marauder", so hatten sie sich damals selbst genannt, auf.

Doch mir fiel auf, dass er den Namen von einem von ihnen, Peter, vermied. Warum, wusste ich nicht und ich wollte ihn auch nicht in seinem Erzählfluss stoppen, um es herauszufinden.

Sie passte zu ihm. Eine solche Jugend stimmte einfach überein mit dem Bild, was ich mir von Jack in den letzten Wochen gemacht habe. Eine Schande, dass er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte.

Für mich viel zu schnell waren wir dann schon wieder in den von uns geschaffenen Räumlichkeiten angekommen.

„Hallo Remus." Joseo lächelte ihn an.

Ich sah verwirrt zwischen beiden hin und her. Anscheinend kannten sich die beiden. Ach ja, hatte Joseo nicht mal seinen Namen erwähnt?

„Joseo, schön dich zu sehen", entgegnete ihm Lupin herzlich.

Zehn Minuten später wurde ich in meinem Wissensdurst, was Sirius betraf gebremst. Nur weil Joseo nun anwesend war, ließ ich mich nicht davon abhalten, Lupin weiter auszufragen.

Jetzt jedoch stand ein schelmisch grinsender Alejandro in der Tür. Er hielt ein Foto in der Hand. Musste wohl gerade mit dem Entwickeln neuer Bilder fertig sein.

„Wie ich gehört habe, spielst du Obdachlosenheim für Briten?"

Joseo! Na warte, der konnte was erleben, wenn ich wieder mit ihm alleine war. Nein. Halt! Dafür müsste ich mich ja dazu herablassen ein Gespräch mit ihm zu führen.

„Und wie hat dir dein ehemaliger Mitbewohner so gefallen?", fuhr Alejandro unbeirrt fort, als er bemerkte, dass ich nicht dazu bereit war ihm auf eine solche Frage zu antworten.

Ich sah ihn verwirrt an. Er konnte nicht wissen, dass ich einen Narren an dem Ausländer gefressen hatte, oder?

„Er ist Engländer", erwiderte ich, so als ob das Antwort genug wäre. War es normalerweise auch. Aber Sirius war nun mal nicht normal.

„Und bis jetzt dachte ich immer, du verabscheust sie." Bedeutungsvoll sah er sich das Bild in seiner Hand an und grinste als wäre er gerade befördert worden.

Das Bild. Ich musste dieses Bild haben. Das stand fest.

„Richtige Engländer verabscheue ich auch", gab ich zur Ablenkung zurück, während ich den Tisch umrundete und mich Alejandro näherte. Dann zog ich blitzschnell das Foto aus seiner Hand.

Bei seinem Anblick begann mein Herz zu klopfen. Mann, heute war doch ein toller Tag! Geradezu perfekt.

Ich fühlte mich so glücklich wie... seit heute morgen nicht mehr. Okay, schlechter Vergleich. Ich war jedenfalls euphorisch... wegen eines Fotos. Dieses Fotos um genau zu sein.

„Er ist also kein _richtiger _Engländer?", fragte mein Lieblingsfotograf (wer so tolle Bilder schießen konnte, musste einfach verehrt werden) und deutete auf das Abbild einer verheißungsvollen Zukunft.

„Nee, kann er gar nicht sein. So ein Typ ist niemals reinrassiger Brite", erwiderte ich voller Überzeugung. Aber mal ehrlich dieser Mann konnte unmöglich _nur_ englischer Abstammung sein, oder?

Neugierig sahen die drei Männer unserem Schlagabtausch zu.

„Dürfen wir erfahren, was an diesem Foto so toll ist?", klinkte sich Joseo in das Gespräch ein.

„Nein", stieß ich prompt aus während mir Alejandro einen verbalen Dolch in den Rücken stieß:

„Klar", meinte er.

Wir sahen uns für einen kurzen Moment gegenseitig an. Nach ein paar Sekunden Starren hatte ich ihm klar gemacht, dass er, wenn er vorhatte weiterhin hier für die Fotos zuständig zu sein und nicht nur für's Kaffeekochen, die Sache mit dem Foto besser mir überlassen sollte. Na ja, zumindest hatte ich versucht ihm das mitzuteilen. Wenigstens dass es eine Drohung war, war angekommen. Hoffte ich.

Doch es half alles nichts, denn Joseo hatte die kurze Zeit genutzt um sich an uns heran zu pirschen und mir das Objekt seiner Neugier über meine Schulter zu betrachten.

Ich konnte spüren wie er mich von hinten angrinste.

„Ahhhh. Ich verstehe. Ein wirklich höchst interessantes Bild", bemerkte Joseo amüsiert, „Nur muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Sirius ist in London geboren und ausländische Eltern hat er auch nicht. Oder Remus?"

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. Wäre auch zu schön gewesen.

Drei Stunden später und das Bild war immer noch nicht von meiner Seite gewichen. Ich spielte mit dem Gedanken, ob ich es eingerahmt an die Wand hängen sollte. Ana würde sich freuen, wenn sie das nächste Mal käme. Und dann... dann würde sie mich für verrückt erklären und ein „du bist ja total verschossen" von sich geben. Und wahrscheinlich würde sie Recht damit haben.

Nein, streicht das „wahrscheinlich".

Es klingelte. Merkwürdig. Es gab niemanden, den ich erwartete UND der die Klingel benutzen würde.

Ich schickte mich an die Tür möglichst schnell zu öffnen, denn anscheinend hatte es der jemand ziemlich eilig bei dem Klingelterror, den er veranstaltete.

Ich spähte das Treppenhaus herunter.

Mein Herz machte einen Hüpfer, als ich den Besucher endlich erkannte.

_Kurzes Kapitel. Ich weiß! Ja, ich fühle mich schuldig. Trotzdem wäre es toll, wenn ihr eine Review hinterlässt. Wirklich. Ehrlich. Ihr kriegt auch ein dickes: BITTE!_


	13. How to remember

_Mann, schon wieder ein neues Kapitel und das, wo ich doch eigentlich Missing schreiben sollte. Und Geschichte lernen (auch nicht zu vernachlässigen). Noch mal danke an meine Reviewer! Und einen großen Dank an meine Freundin für die Inspiration ohne sie wäre das Ende nicht möglich gewesen. ;) Hach, ich bin fies. :D_

_ Disclaimer: Mir gehören nur Juana und ihre Vorurteile. Paula will ich nicht. Die kann behalten, wer will.  
_

**13. Kapitel**

**How to remember**

„Sirius?", flüsterte ich ungläubig, während der dunkelhaarige Mann mit großen Schritten die Treppe erklomm.

„Du siehst gut aus", murmelte ich in Trance. Er lächelte mich an.

„Kann ich vielleicht reinkommen?", fragte er nur rein provisorisch. Denn kurz darauf hatte er es sich auch schon auf meinem Sofa gemütlich gemacht. Sein Rucksack lag neben ihm.

Ich konnte es nicht fassen, dass er wirklich wieder hier war. In meiner Wohnung. Ohne eine Paula.

„Paula hat mich rausgeschmissen", gab er munter zu und schnappte sich einen Apfel, der auf dem Couchtisch lag. Doch mein Gehirn realisierte die Worte nicht sonst wäre ich wahrscheinlich in Jubelrufe ausgebrochen. Das wäre wahrscheinlich noch peinlicher gewesen als der Fakt, dass ich immer noch dabei war, ihn anzustarren. Mein Blick klebte förmlich an ihm.

Er sah wirklich gut aus. Und das sage ich nicht nur so. Seine Haare waren kürzer; sie streiften so eben noch seine Schultern. Und dieses Hemd machte einfach einen grandiosen Oberkörper! Eigentlich eher kontraproduktiv, aus der Sicht des Hemdes, wenn es doch jede Frau dazu verleitete nichts mehr zu wollen, als ihm das Ding vom Körper zu reißen. Tja, von Intelligenz hatte es anscheinend noch nicht viel gehört. Endlich war Dummheit mal zu was gut.

„Du? Willst du eigentlich irgendwann aus dem Türrahmen kommen oder hast du da Wurzeln geschlagen?", kommentierte Sirius meine peinliche Reglosigkeit.

Das erste, was aus der Erstarrung erwachte, war mein Blut: Es schoss mir in die Wangen.

„Ähm, ja, öh." Umständlich schloss ich die Tür. (Es war schwer die Tür zu schließen und gleichzeitig den Mann auf dem Sofa anzustarren.) Als ich in Richtung meines Sessels ging, fiel mein Blick kurz auf den kleinen Tisch und das Foto darauf. Verdammt. Das sollte schleunigst aus Sirius Blickfeld verschwinden. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass er es noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Schließlich küssten wir beide uns auf dem Bild. Ich hätte also mindestens einen neckischen Kommentar gekommen, wenn er es bemerkt hätte.

„Kann ich wieder bei dir wohnen? Dein Sofa ist sicherlich angenehmer, als das Bett einer Frau, die mich Freak nennt, nur weil ich keine Ahnung mehr habe, wer ich bin."

Wieso wollte er wieder bei mir wohnen? Ah. Ein Licht ging mir auf: Paula hatte ihn _rausgeschmissen_, im Sinne von _rausgeschmissen_ rausgeschmissen. Wieso sollte jemand das machen? Besonders eine Frau? Diese Frau musste doch einen Dachschaden haben, einen gewaltigen! Die brauchte eindeutig professionelle Hilfe!

„Kann ich oder kann ich nicht?", fragte Sirius und ein Hauch von Unsicherheit lag in seiner Stimme.

„Klar. Klar, kannst du", erwiderte ich schnell und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf mein Gesicht. Ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen. Er wohnte wieder bei mir. HIER. BEI MIR. Wow! Alles würde wieder so wie früher werden.

Im Gegensatz zu mir schien der Mann vor mir die Ruhe weg zu haben, denn er hatte sich bereits wieder erhoben und war dabei meine Küche nach Lebensmitteln zu durchforsten. Überrascht davon, dass mein Gehirn noch zu solchen gedanklichen Leistungen fähig war, packte ich die Gelegenheit beim Schopf und ließ das Foto in meiner Tasche verschwinden.

„Weißt du, da bin ich mal für ein Paar Tage nicht da und schon hast du nichts zu Essen mehr im Haus."

„Äh, Ana hat alles weggefuttert. Am Wochenende. Ich hatte noch keine Zeit, was Neues zu besorgen, Sirius." Gut, es stimmte nicht ganz. Ich hatte genug Zeit, aber die hatte ich mit Träumen verbracht, in denen Essen nur eine sehr untergeordnete Rolle spielte.

„Okay, dann sollten wir aber schleunigst einkaufen gehen, denn deine Auswahl an Nahrung ist echt kläglich." Er kam mit einer Banane, die mehr braun als gelb war, hinter den Schränken hervor und warf seinem baldigem Festmahl einen kritischen Blick zu. Der Grund, weshalb diese Banane die Fresswut meiner kleinen Schwester überlebt hatte, war, dass sie der festen Überzeugung war, allergisch gegen die Früchte zu sein. Nicht, dass sie es war. Das letzte Mal, dass sie eine gegessen hatte, war zehn Jahre her und außer einem lauten „bäh, die ist total ekelig" wies nichts auf eine Allergie hin. Sie war wohl rein mental.

Er ließ sich wieder auf seinem zukünftigem Bett nieder (hoffentlich würde sich das bald ändern). Und jetzt erst fiel mir auf, dass er auf seinen richtigen Namen gar nicht reagiert hat. Ich beschloss es noch mal zu probieren.

„Sirius?"

„Ja?"

„Sirius Black?"

„Ja, was ist denn?" Er sah mich irritiert an.

„Das ist dein Name!"

„Mein...? Oh, das... oh, mein Name! Mein Name! Stimmt! Woher... ?"

„McLangly hat es mir gesagt", gab ich kleinlaut zu.

„Das... das ist fantastisch. Wow, ich habe eine Identität, ich bin kein Freak mehr! Das... danke." Das letzte Wort erwärmte mein Herz. Er meinte es ehrlich. Er war mir wirklich dankbar. Und er strahlte vor Glück! Was gab es schöneres?

„Du bist die Beste, weißt du das? Viel... viel besser als diese Paula." Oh Mann! Wäre es möglich gewesen vor Glück zu explodieren, wäre meine Wohnung nur noch ein riesiger Krater.

Er kam zu mir rüber, nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und drückte seine Lippen auf meine Stirn. Dann hüpfte er in Richtung Küche davon, während von seinen Lippen ein Singsang kam, der sich sehr nach „Ich weiß, wer ich bin. Oh ja, ich weiß, wer ich bin" anhörte. Aber auf mein Urteilsvermögen sollte man sich momentan nicht verlassen, mein Gehirn war zu sehr damit beschäftigt ein Feuerwerk zu organisieren, als dass es auf irgendetwas anderes achten konnte.

Du bist die Beste! Das waren seine Worte gewesen. Auch Paula stand nicht mehr zur Debatte. Und dann war da noch ein gewisses Foto, das mir die Gewissheit gab, dass wir zumindest einen Kuss teilen würden. Zu meinen Gunsten musste ich dazu sagen, dass Mr Black auf dem Foto nicht gerade angeekelt aussah, also deutete das darauf hin, dass es vielleicht nicht nur bei diesem einen bleiben würde.

Mit einem Glas Wasser und einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ließ sich Sirius schon zum dritten Mal in kurzer Zeit auf meine Couch plumpsen.

„Und hast du noch mehr herausgefunden als meinen Namen?"

oOoOoOo

Draußen war es bereits dunkel, als ich endlich fertig war, ihm mein Wissen von seinem Leben kundzutun. Es war nicht sonderlich viel und es fehlten jede Menge Details, aber es war immerhin etwas. Und er schien sich wieder zu erinnern, zumindest an all das, was ich ihm erzählen konnte. Ich erwähnte Remus Namen und sofort sprudelte es aus ihm heraus, wie ein Fluss, den man endlich von seinem Damm befreit hat. Er wusste, dass sie seit der Schulzeit befreundet waren, konnte sich an jedes winzige Detail erinnern, was den Zeitpunkt anging, als sie sich das erste Mal getroffen hatten. Remus Spitzname war Moony und das kam wohl daher, dass er ein Werwolf war. Ich muss zugeben ich war in höchstem Maße schockiert zu erfahren, dass dieser nette Mann eine Bestie in sich beherbergte. Doch der Strom der Erinnerungen war ebenso schnell wieder verebbt.

So erging es ihm auch, als ich andere Dinge aus seinem Leben erzählte. Nachdem ich von seiner Zeit in Azkaban und seinem Ausbruch berichtet hatte, schien sein Blick ins Leere zu gehen.

„Meine Beine waren total schwer. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ich die ganze Zeit durch Beton treten müssen. Kurz bevor ich es geschafft hatte, dachte ich noch ich würde elendig ertrinken. Aber dann, dann, als meine Pfoten endlich wieder Boden zu spüren bekamen, da war es das schönste Gefühl, was man sich vorstellen kann. Endlich wieder frei zu sein, nach all den Jahren. Den Wind zu spüren, wie er dein Fell zerzaust, und zu wissen, dass du wahrscheinlich nie mehr zurück musst. Nie, nie wieder." Danach verzog sich sein Gesicht und er sah mich irritiert an: „Ich hab keine Ahnung, was danach passiert ist."

Danach wusste auch ich nicht mehr ganz so viel: Er hatte es geschafft, Pettigrew zu fangen, derjenige der eigentlich ins Gefängnis gesollt hätte, aber das Schicksal war nicht auf Sirius Seite gewesen und so war er wieder entkommen. Dann war mein Wissen nur noch lückenhaft. Nun ja, wir hatten Feierabend, als Lupin (mich gruselte es immer noch bei dem Gedanken daran, dass ich einem Werwolf gegenüber gesessen hatte) davon berichtete wie mein Sirius nur knapp dem Verlust seiner Seele entgangen ist.

Nun saßen wir uns schweigsam gegenüber. Seine Gedanken befanden sich immer noch in der Vergangenheit.

„Es ist einfach komisch. Es ist so unwirklich", unterbrach Sirius die Stille nach einiger Zeit, „ich kann mich an Fragmente meines Lebens erinnern, aber an den Rest nicht. Es ist als hätte man Stofffetzen, aber keine Fäden um sie zusammen zu halten. Ich weiß ein paar Dinge, aber wo ist die Zeit dazwischen, was habe ich da gemacht?"

Er sah mich unglücklich an. Oh Mann, dieser Blick konnte einen richtig runterreißen.

„Ich... nun ja, sieh es so, du weißt jetzt schon wieder vieles aus deiner Vergangenheit und das nur weil ich dir davon erzählt habe. Wie wird es erst sein, wenn du wieder in England bist?" Scheiße, kann mir nicht mal irgendjemand das Reden verbieten? Dieser Mann durfte nicht nach Großbritannien gehen! Was für eine Verschwendung wäre das denn? Und außerdem... ja, und außerdem war ich noch nicht bereit ihn erneut gehen zulassen. Doch ich Dummerchen musste es ihm natürlich unter die Nase reiben.

„Ja, vielleicht", brummte Sirius und gähnte hingebungsvoll. „Ich glaube es wird Zeit für eine ungemütliche Nacht auf diesem Sofa."

Ich sollte ihn für die Diskriminierung von Möbelstücken verklagen. Es handelte sich immerhin um _mein_ Sofa, was er da beleidigte und was ich ihm großzügig, wie ich nun mal war, zur Verfügung stellte.

„Hey, wenn dir meine Couch nicht gefällt, dann nimm doch den Boden als Matratze. Am liebsten wäre es mir, wenn du Bettvorleger spielen könntest, dann ist es morgens nicht ganz so kalt, wenn ich aufstehe."

„Na, ich weiß nicht, ob dir ein lebendes Stück Fell so gefallen würde. Das kann nämlich beißen, weißt du?", erwiderte er.

„Vor deinen kleinen putzigen Zähnchen hab ich doch keine Angst." Besser gesagt als getan. Bei dem Gedanken an die gut fünf Zentimeter langen Raubtierzähne konnte einem schon ein wenig Bange werden.

Er grinste auf eine böse Art und Weise. Das verhieß nichts Gutes, gar nichts Gutes. Eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht wissen, was das verhieß.

Aber ich fand es heraus. Schneller als mir lieb war: Blitzschnell packte er mich, warf mich über seine Schulter und trug mich in mein Schlafzimmer. Ein Ort, an dem er _bis jetzt_ noch nichts zu Suchen hatte, außer er trug mir frische Brötchen und eine schöne Tasse dampfenden Kaffee ans Bett. Na ja, das war bisher nur in meinen Träumen passiert.

Und schon lag ich rücklings auf meinem Bett. Ich war noch leicht benebelt von der Nähe zu ihm, doch meine derzeitige Verfassung schien ihn nicht die Bohne zu interessieren. Denn schon hatte er sich neben mich gekniet und begann mich erbarmungslos zu kitzeln. Okay, das war etwas übertrieben. Es reichte aus, dass er seine Hände in die Nähe meines Bauches brachte um mir eine gehörige Portion Kichern zu entlocken.

„Mein Gott, bei dir braucht man sich ja nicht mal annähernd anzustrengen", sagte er und grinste mich an.

Haha, sehr witzig, Mr Black. Wenn er so kitzelig wie ich wäre, würde er nicht so dumm grinsen. Nein, würde er wahrscheinlich schon, aber er hätte wenigstens mehr Verständnis für uns arme kitzelige Menschen. Etwas Mitleid tät jetzt schon gut.

Das konnte ich ihm nur leider nicht sagen. Mein Mund war zu sehr damit beschäftigt zu lachen. Sirius hatte nämlich seine Arme wieder in meine Richtung ausgestreckt.

„Ich hab doch noch gar nichts gemacht!"

„Ja, aber du wolltest", presste ich mühsam zwischen einigem Gekicher heraus.

Sirius lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf: „Du bist echt unmöglich, weißt du das?"

„Sonst wäre ich doch nur halb so interessant!", rief ich ihm nach, als er durch die Tür nach draußen verschwand.

Was für ein Tag!

_Ich hab es echt probiert! Aber er wollte einfach nicht! Bin unschuldig, kein Cliffi dieses Mal. Aber vielleicht ein Review? liebguck_


	14. Trampeltiere

_Okay, als erstes: TUT MIR LEID. Ich bin nicht dazugekommen Reviews zu beantworten, mein Abi war im Weg. Dafür hab ich jetzt einen NC von 1,5, den ich vielleicht noch am Donnerstag verbessern kann um ganze 0,1 Punkte. Also ich bitte nochmals um Entschuldigung, dafür hab ich mich auch direkt nach meiner Mündlichen an das 14 kapitel gesetzt und das hier ist dabei heraus gekommen... das 15te ist so gut wie fertig, was euch bei diesem Ende sicherlich freuen wird. Immerhin ist es das Kapitel, auf das ich die ganze Zeit gewartet habe. Zur Entschädigung gibt es demnächst auch einen kleinen, süßen Oneshot mit Juana, den ich wahrscheinlich innerhalb der nächsten Woche hochladen werde._

_Disclaimer: Nix meins._

**14. Kapitel**

**Trampeltiere**

„Hey, Juana, aufwachen!"

Hatte ich ihn wirklich vermisst? Er war nicht gut für meinen Schlaf, das hätte ich doch wissen müssen.

„Ich hab Frühstück mitgebracht!"

Ahh, aber für meine Ernährung, da war er unersetzlich.

„Rück rüber!"

Rück rüber? Was wollte er nun?

Die Frage war schnell beantwort, als er sich neben mir aufs Bett plumpsen ließ.

„Hab dir auch extra Kaffee gemacht!"

Mmh, Kaffee, das war ein Angebot. Aber gegen zusätzlichen Schlaf kam es nicht an. Sollte er sich doch dem Kaffee widmen, ich beschäftigte mich lieber mit meinem Schlaf.

„Ach, Juana, hast du denn überhaupt keinen Hunger? Oder wenigstens Lust auf ein bisschen Kaffee?", fragte er und schob mir die Tasse unter die Nase.

Es roch schon verlockend, das musste ich zugeben. Schlaf oder Kaffee? Wieso konnte man nicht beides haben? Und Sirius noch dazu. Ich weiß, ich war verwöhnt.

„Na komm, du willst den Kaffee doch auch, ich weiß es", ertönte die Stimme meines Wunschobjektes Nr. 1 jetzt direkt hinter meinem Ohr. Selbst seinen heißen Atem konnte ich in meinem Nacken spüren.

Meine Hand tastete nach der Quelle des himmlischen Geruchs. Mit Sirius so dicht hinter mir würde ich sowieso nicht schlafen können.

„Ah, ich wusste es doch. Gutes Mädchen", kommentierte er selbstzufrieden während ich mich aufrichtete und ihn verdrießlich ansah. Blöder Brite!

oOoOoOo

Etwas über eine halbe Stunde später standen wir beide in meinem Büro. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert Sirius davon zu überzeugen mitzukommen. Er meinte alleine in meiner Wohnung bleiben zu müssen, wäre die Hölle auf Erden, sprich Langeweile pur. Besonders wo er doch die Option hätte bei einer so hinreißenden Mexikanerin zu bleiben. Seine Worte, nicht meine, wobei ich ihm selbstverständlich nicht widerspreche. Natürlich hatte ich ihm nicht gesagt, dass Joseo mich dazu verdonnert hatte.

Neugierig musterte er meinen Arbeitsplatz.

„Hier ist es verdammt unordentlich", fasste er den bedeutenden ersten Eindruck zusammen.

Problem war, dass er Recht hatte. Hier war es unordentlich, meine Devise war nämlich, so wenig Zeit wie möglich in der Nähe des Papierkrams zu verbringen.

„Äh ja, ich mag es hier halt nicht so gerne. Gehen wir doch in den Aufenthaltsraum", beschloss ich und marschierte los.

Joseo blickte auf, als ich eintrat. Neben ihm saßen McLangly und auch Lupin. Letzterer sah noch geschaffter aus als gestern.

„Du wolltest mir doch die Telefonnummer schicken", sagte er.

Ups, stimmt. Wollte ich eigentlich. Irgendetwas musste mich abgelenkt haben. Was wohl?

„Ja, richtig. Aber du erreichst ihn nicht mehr unter der Nummer", gab ich zurück und sah mich um, wo der Animagus jetzt schon wieder steckte.

„Und wo ist er jetzt?", fragte er angespannt. Er musste seinen Freund wirklich vermissen.

„Wenn ich das wüsste. Irgendwie ist er mir abhanden gekommen." Remus sah mich leicht panisch an und so fügte ich schnell ein lautes „Sirius, schwing endlich deinen Hintern hierher" hinzu.

„Er ist hier?", entgegnete mir Lupin fassungslos, „wirklich hier?"

„Bis gerade war er das zumindest noch."

Und er war es auch jetzt noch. Da stand er in der Tür und hielt triumphierend ein Stück Pergament vor meine Nase.

„Herzchen auf einen Zettel malen, nennst du arbeiten? Mein Gott Juana, bist du nicht ein wenig zu alt dafür?"

„Öhh, keine Ahnung, wo der her kommt, ist nicht meiner", verteidigte ich mich. Es war meiner und ja, ich war viel zu alt dazu. Ich wollte nur einfach nicht diesen verdammten Bericht schreiben, dazu kam noch, dass meine Gedanken immer wieder bei einem gewissen Mann hängen blieben und so war dieses Kunstwerk dann entstanden.

„Hey Moony", ließ Sirius das Thema von ganz alleine fallen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich einem Werwolf mal so dankbar sein würde. Dieser stand wie paralysiert da und starrte den schwarzhaarigen Mann an.

„Sirius... ich... es..." Mehr brachte er nicht heraus. Doch dem Mangel an Worten folgte eine umso stärkere Tat. Der Mann machte ein paar unsichere Schritte nach vorne und dann, als ob er sich nicht länger auf den Beinen halten könnte, umklammerte er seinen Freund in einer festen Umarmung. Jetzt war es Sirius der mit weitaufgerissenen Augen starr dastand.

„Ist schon gut, Moony. Ich lauf nicht weg. Ehrlich", redete mein Engländer auf ihn ein. Seine Stimme war so sanft, wie ich sie noch nie erlebt hatte.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", gab dieser zurück. Aber seinen Worten zum Trotz brachte der Ton die bittere Überzeugung zum Ausdruck, dass man darauf keinen Einfluss hatte.

Nach ein paar Sekunden des Schweigens lösten sich die beiden aus der Umarmung.

„Es ist schön dich wiederzuhaben. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie glücklich ich darüber bin."

„Oh, und ich erst... Am Leben zu sein hat gewisse Vorteile", fügte Sirius schmunzelnd hinzu. Der Werwolf fing an zu lachen und die Anspannung fiel von ihm ab.

„Du wirst dich nie ändern, Sirius."

„Das hoffe ich doch", stimmte ihm Sirius laut lachend zu. Und auch ich gab ihm insgeheim Recht.

oOoOoOo

An diesem Tag hielten wir nicht viel vom Arbeiten... oder besser gesagt, definierten wir dies anders als normalerweise. In unserer Definition befanden sich heute Ausdrücke wie Kaffeetrinken, Erzählen und gemütlich im Aufenthaltsraum sitzen.

Sirius hatte mittlerweile eine grobe Idee von der Zeit, die er mit Remus verbracht hatte. Immer wieder wurde diese von neugewonnenen Erinnerungen verfeinert. Doch wir waren nicht im Geringsten bei der Frage nach dem, was jenseits des Vorhangs lag, weitergekommen.

„Wann kommst du zurück nach England?" Da war sie. Die Frage, vor der ich mich das ganze Gespräch über gefürchtet hatte.

„Ich... ähm." Sirius sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Es schien, als wäre ihm dieser Gedanke nun zum ersten Mal gekommen. „Muss ich?" Er warf mir einen unsicheren Blick zu.

„Du kannst solange bei mir bleiben, wie du willst", sagte ich schnell. Alejandro sah mich amüsiert an. Joseo ebenfalls. Idioten!

„Danke." Er lächelte mich an.

„Du willst noch hier bleiben?", fragte sein Freund.

„Ähm... ja? Ist das okay? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich schon bereit bin nach England zurückzugehen."

„Natürlich. Ich... ach, ist auch egal. Hier geht es schließlich um dich." Je mehr ich mit ihm zu tun hatte, umso sympathischer war mir Lupin. Dabei protestierte mein Verstand, dass ein Werwolf wohl kaum ein braver, lieber Schoßhund war. Vor mir saß eine reißende Bestie... eine sehr sympathische reißende Bestie. Was war nur mit den dunklen Kreaturen heutzutage los? Eigentlich hatte ich mir vorgenommen ihn zu hassen, Sirius vor ihm zu schützen. Aber jetzt erschien mir das lächerlich.

Zwei weitere Stunden später saß diese Kreatur sogar bei mir Zuhause auf dem Sofa. Er war noch nicht bereit gewesen sich wieder von Sirius zu trennen und ich war nicht bereit dazu gewesen ihm diesen Wunsch zu verwehren.

„Ich kann dir leider nichts zu essen anbieten. Juana hat nie was da", meinte Sirius, während er mal wieder meine Schränke durchforstete, „außer... hier, willst du Linseneintopf?" Er streckte die Dose triumphierend nach oben. Dann kam auch sein Kopf in unseren Sichtbereich.

„Linseneintopf klingt doch gut", gab Remus lachend zurück.

„Das wird ein wahres Festmahl werden", kommentierte Sirius, während er eben jenes aufzuwärmen begann. Kurz darauf befreite er die Suppe aus ihrem blechernen Gefängnis. Er reichte uns jeweils einen Teller mit relativ wenig drauf.

„Willst du denn bald schon wieder nach London zurück?", fragte Sirius, in dessen Stimme ein Hauch von Hoffnung mitschwang.

„Es wird sich nicht vermeiden lassen, aber erst einmal werde ich noch für ein paar Tage hier bleiben. Es gibt noch vieles, was du wissen musst."

Sirius nickte zustimmend.

„Oh ja, jede Menge sogar."

„Ihr könnt euch ja morgen, während ich bei der Arbeit bin, treffen", schlug ich vor und war sogleich von mir selbst überrascht. Seit wann war ich denn so entgegenkommend?

„Gute Idee. Kommst du morgen um neun bei mir vorbei? Dann ist es hier nicht ganz so langweilig. Ich kann doch wieder meinen Schlüssel haben?", fragte Sirius in meine Richtung, wobei er keinen Zweifel über die Antwort ließ.

Wie erwartet nickte ich. Auch Remus nickte und gleich darauf verabschiedete er sich. Da waren wir wohl wieder zu zweit.

„Erst acht Uhr!", stöhnte Sirius, „Lass uns noch irgendetwas machen! Gibt es hier nicht eine Kneipe oder so? Dann könnten wir ein mal rausgehen."

„Wieso nicht?" Ich grinste ihn an. Mit ein bisschen Fantasie konnte man das ganze als Date verstehen. Und Fantasie hatte ich reichlich. Besonders bei diesem Mann.

„Okay, ich geh mich noch eben schick machen. Damit du dich mit mir nicht schämst." Er zwinkerte mir zu und verschwand ins Bad. Und da war ich in dem Glauben, dass ich diejenige sei, die sich eigentlich schick machen müsste.

Unwillkürlich war meine Hand wieder zu dem Foto in meiner Tasche gewandert. Ich hatte auf dem Bild das selbe T-Shirt wie jetzt an. War es möglich...? Nein, Sirius hatte etwas anderes an. Was, wenn ich vorschlagen würde, dass er dieses Hemd anzog? Und wenn wir dann zum Torraum gingen anstelle einer Kneipentour?

„Hey, auf geht's."

Ich drehte mich um. Da stand er in genau dem Hemd, das er auf dem Foto anhatte. Mein Blick klebte daran fest.

„Stimmt irgendetwas nicht mit meinem Hemd?"

„Öhh, nein, ist alles okay, ich hab nur gedacht... wollen wir vielleicht noch mal zum Torraum?" Ich starrte ihn an. Er starrte zurück. Und er schien nicht sonderlich begeistert zu sein.

„Ich meine... vielleicht erinnerst du dich ja an noch etwas... und wenn nicht... dann gehen wir in die nächste Kneipe. Okay?"

Er nickte. Immer noch nicht überzeugt, aber er nickte.

Worauf hatte ich mich da nur eingelassen? Konnte das Foto wirklich von heute stammen? Nein, ich täuschte mich. Sicherlich.

oOoOoOo

„Und?"

„Was und?"

„Erinnerst du dich an irgendwas?"

„Öh, ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich dich hier das erste Mal getroffen habe. Aber ich glaube, dass ist nicht das, was du meinst, oder?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich."

Um ehrlich zu sein, war es mir momentan ziemlich egal, ob er weiteres Wissen aus den tiefsten Windungen seines Gehirns hervorgraben konnte, solange er sich nur in den nächsten Minuten dazu entschied mich zu küssen. Los Junge, mach endlich. Ich weiß, ich sollte die Sache eigentlich selbst in die Hand nehmen. Aber wenn es von ihm ausginge... dann wüsste ich wenigstens, dass er es auch wollte.

Aber Sirius wollte mein heimliches Flehen nicht erhören. Er stand unschlüssig mitten im Torraum herum.

„Können wir jetzt wieder gehen?"

„Nein", sagte ich schnell.

„Wieso nicht?" Gute Frage! „Weil du mich noch nicht geküsst hast" wäre die richtige, aber auch absolut lächerliche Antwort.

„Vielleicht brauchst du noch ein wenig Zeit, vielleicht kannst du dich dann an etwas erinnern." ...oder mich küssen.

Er sah mich unschlüssig an.

„Okay", erwiderte er wenig überzeugt, „wir warten noch eine halbe Stunde."

Gut, also hatte ich ganze dreißig Minuten Zeit ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass ich es todsicher wert war geküsst zu werden.

Wir schwiegen. Und die Zeit wurde in die Länge gezogen. Die lockere Atmosphäre war verschwunden. Sirius hatte seinen Blick auf mich gerichtet. Es war, als wolle er mich damit festhalten. Ich wagte es nicht mich zu bewegen.

Langsam ging er auf mich zu. Seine Stirn war in Falten gelegt und jetzt blickte er mich an, als versuche er in mein Inneres zu sehen und meine Gedanken zu erspähen. Doch die waren nicht da. Mein Kopf war leer und mein Herz raste, als ginge es um mein Leben.

Er stand vor mir. Direkt vor mir. Wie sollte ich das nur überleben? Ich würde an einem Herzinfarkt sterben. Da war ich mir sicher. Und ich konnte ihn noch nicht einmal warnen. Das einzige, wozu ich fähig war, war ihn anzustarren. Immerhin tat ich das mit äußerster Präzision.

Plötzlich bemerkte ich, wie seine Hand eine meiner unzähligen Haarsträhnen aus meinem Gesicht strich.

Und dann waren da seine Lippen... direkt auf meinen.

Doch so schnell es angefangen hatte, war es auch wieder vorbei. Ich öffnete meine Augen und blickte in ein Paar weitaufgerissener, brauner Augen.

„Das... ich... es... ich wollte das nicht." Er hatte mich aus dem Himmel geholt um mich direkt in die Hölle zu stürzen.

„Es tut mir Leid. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen... ich... es..." Er sah mich schockiert an. Hatte er es wirklich nicht gewollt? Oder dachte er nur, dass ich es nicht wollte? Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen um ihn das zu fragen und öffnete den Mund...

...doch er war schneller.

„Riechst du das auch?"

Was? WAS? Hatte er mich gerade ernsthaft gefragt, ob ich das auch rieche? Was auch? ARGH! Er trieb mich in den Wahnsinn. Hatte er mich wirklich geküsst, nur um sich dann Hals über Kopf zu entschuldigen und mich dann zu fragen, OB ICH DAS AUCH RIECHE! Und gottverdammt noch mal, ich roch es auch. Eukalyptus? Hier roch es nach Eukalyptus? Ach, egal. Das war jetzt nicht wichtig! Mir war gerade viel zu sehr nach Schreien zu mute.

Doch leider konnte ich ihm nicht mehr ins Gesicht schreien, was ich von seinem Verhalten hielt. Er hatte sich schon umgedreht und betrachtete eine Wand. Und so sah ich fassungslos zu, wie er auf die Knie ging und seinen Kopf nach unten streckte. Ein Trampeltier als Animagusgestalt wäre passender für ihn gewesen.

„Hier ist ein Spalt."

Ich musste zugeben, dass mich das neugierig machte. Ein Spalt? Wieso hatten wir den noch nicht entdeckt? Wo führte er hin?

Aber ich sagte kein Wort. Das hatte er nicht verdient. Er sollte nicht so einfach davonkommen. Das konnte er sich abschminken.

Er zog den Zauberstab hervor, den er sich besorgt hatte, und nach kurzer Zeit ertönte ein leises Plop. In der Wand hatte sich ein schmaler Spalt gebildet, der das Gestein im Zickzack durchzog. Er reichte circa zwei Meter hoch. Was als nächstes passierte, ließ mein Herz für einen Augenblick still stehen. Die Mauer fing an, an der obersten Stelle des Spaltes, wegzubröckeln, sodass sie einen torähnlichen zwei Meter hohen Eingang hinterließ.

„Wow", kommentierte Sirius das Geschehen und verschwand sogleich durch die Lücke in der Wand.

Ich wusste nicht so recht, ob ich ihm folgen sollte. Ich war immer noch wütend, doch zu der Wut gesellte sich nun eine gehörige Portion Neugier. Und was Neugier anging, war ich wie eine Katze.

„Juana, du solltest dir das hier mal angucken!", sagte Sirius laut.

Okay, jetzt hatte er mich. Stolz hin, Stolz her... ich wollte wissen, was da war. Langsam bahnte ich mir einen Weg über den neuentstandenen Steinhaufen.

Da lag ein Mann. Ein toter Mann.

_Darf ich noch etwas sagen? Nein? Ich war zu fies? Okay, dann geh ich wieder._


	15. Taten statt Worte

_Ich schon wieder. Mann, das ging ja fix. Also nochmal ein Dank an alle die eine Review hinterlassen haben... und einen Tadel an diejenigen, die sich davor drückten. Schämt euch! Aber wie gesagt, es ist nie zu spät um auf die reviewschreibende Seite der Macht zu wechseln. Also: Konvertiert!!!! Zumindest mich würdet ihr dadurch glücklich machen und alle anderen Leser wahrscheilich auch, da Reviews unheimlich anspornen._

_Disclaimer: Es tut richtig weh, immer wieder behaupten zu müssen, dass Sirius mir nicht gehört. Wieso nur?????_

**15. Kapitel**

**Taten statt Worte**

Da lag eine Leiche!

Mein Gehirn hatte etwas gebraucht um das zu realisieren. Oh mein Gott, wir hatten soeben eine Leiche gefunden.

Blonde Haare verdeckten das Gesicht des Mannes, der bis auf seinen Arm in einem makellosen Zustand zu sein schien. Sein Arm hingegen bestand nur noch aus den Knochen. Auch der Übergang von Arm zu Schulter bot keinen gerade leckeren Anblick. Und gerade an diese Stelle hielt Sirius seine Nase.

„Er riecht nach Eukalyptus! Der Geruch kommt von der Leiche", stellte Sirius verblüfft fest.

„Wie soll denn eine Leiche nach Eukalyptus riechen?"

„Keine Ahnung. Woher soll ich das wissen? Sie tut es!"

Mmpf, Eukalyptus. Seit wann entstand bei der Verwesung Eukalyptus? In was für einer Welt war ich hier überhaupt?

Außerdem hatte ich keine Lust auf eine Leiche. Meine Lust konzentrierte sich immer noch darauf, Sirius anzuschreien und danach... danach könnte ich ihn vielleicht noch mal küssen. Aber nur vielleicht. Er hatte sich nämlich verdammt gut angefühlt.

Langsam schritt ich auf den Toten zu. Nach seiner Kleidung zu urteilen musste er hier schon eine Ewigkeit liegen. Die Mode war sicherlich nicht in diesem Jahrhundert aktuell gewesen. Die Vielfalt an Tintenflecken auf seinem Umhang ließ vermuten, dass er viel per Hand geschrieben hatte. Etwas, das im Zeitalter von Schnellschreibfedern und –sprüchen unüblich war.

„Es scheint so, als sei nur sein Arm verwest", gab Sirius das Offensichtliche preis, während er die Leiche untersuchte.

„Und ein Teil des Beins", korrigierte er sich, als er den Umhang des Verstorbenen etwas hochgezogen hatte und mir auch gleich direkt seine neugewonnene Erkenntnis mit stichhaltigen Beweisen untermauerte. Der Anblick des Beins war nicht gerade förderlich für meine Laune.

„Sollten wir das Untersuchen der Leiche nicht lieber dem Ministerium überlassen?", schlug ich vor.

„Ach, quatsch. Die Leiche muss schon eine ganze Weile hier liegen, schließlich war der Raum vorhin noch nicht da, oder? Also fällt sie in euren Zuständigkeitsbereich und ist somit ein Fundstück."

Ich wollte aber nicht für eine Leiche zuständig sein. Zumindest nicht heute Abend. Mir reichte es, mich um mein Gefühlschaos und einen unsensiblen Briten kümmern zu müssen.

„Lass uns nach Hause gehen", maulte ich.

„Gleich" war Sirius einziger Kommentar. Und schon beugte er sich noch weiter über die Leiche.

„Weißt du, der Mann hier hat braune Augen."

„Ja, und? Es gibt viele Menschen die braune Augen haben."

„Ja, schon. Aber er hat von Natur aus blonde Haare und seine Haut ist schneeweiß. Normalerweise haben solche Männer keine braunen Augen."

Ich hatte noch keine Studie über Männer mit blonden Haaren gelesen und persönlich kannte ich nicht allzu viele. In Mexiko waren sie immerhin eine seltene Spezies. Also musste ich leider bei diesem Thema passen. Dennoch musste ich zugeben, dass es merkwürdig war, dass auch dieser Mann braune Augen und eine unnatürlich helle Haut hatte.

„Sirius, lass uns nach Hause gehen", probierte ich es erneut. Ich hatte heute schon zuviel erlebt. Irgendwann war auch mal Schluss.

„Bitte", setzte ich aus schierer Verzweifelung hinzu. Ich konnte ihn auch nicht hier einfach so stehen lassen. Was, wenn ihm etwas passieren würde? Offiziell hatte ich beschlossen ihn für mindestens ein, zwei Tage kühle Schulter zu zeigen. Das änderte jedoch nichts daran, dass ich unheimlich an ihm hang.

„Ja, schon gut. Was sollen wir mit der Leiche machen?"

„Liegen lassen! Sie wird schon nicht weg laufen. Und wenn doch, möchte ich weit, weit weg sein."

oOoOoOo

Zehn Minuten später war ich weit, weit weg. Das beruhigte mich wenigstens ein bisschen.

Ich saß auf meinem Sofa während aus dem Badezimmer das Plätschern der Dusche ertönte. Sirius war unter das warme Nass geflohen und hatte mich mit meinen Gedanken alleine gelassen. Diese schweiften immer wieder zu dem, was kurz vorher passiert war.

Er hatte mich wirklich geküsst! Aber meinte er es auch so? Wollte er wirklich etwas von mir? Oder war ich nur ein Paulaersatz mit dem er sich die Zeit vertreiben konnte? Aus welchem anderen Grund war er sonst aufgeschreckt und hatte beteuert, dass so etwas nie wieder passieren würde? Er wollte ja noch nicht mal mit mir darüber reden. Der Traum, den mir das Foto in meiner Tasche vorgegaukelt hat, war wohl endgültig vorüber. Zerplatzt wie ein Luftballon, der von einer Stecknadel zerstochen wurde. Mir fiel der Gedanke schwer, dass das mit mir und Sirius keine Zukunft hatte. Wieso hatte er nur eine solche Dummheit getan?

Und dann, dann war da immer noch dieser kleine, winzige Funken an Hoffnung. Was wenn der Kuss doch nicht so bedeutungslos war, wie er vorgab? Vielleicht hatte er ja nur Angst vor meiner Reaktion.

Es half doch alles nichts. Wir mussten reden und da führte kein Weg dran vorbei.

Angespannt wartete ich wie ein zum Tode Verurteilter vor seiner Hinrichtung. Endlich, nach langen quälenden Minuten hörte ich, wie der Wasserhahn abgestellt wurde. Kurz darauf stand Sirius im Türrahmen.

„Sirius, wir müssen reden."

Sein Gesicht verhärtete sich und er blickte mich an wie einen unliebsamen Mitbewohner.

„Du hast mich geküsst und jetzt tust du so, als sei nichts passiert."

„Ich... ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Das habe ich dir doch schon gesagt!", verteidigte er sich. Er wirkte wie ein verletztes Kind, das man in eine Ecke gedrängt hatte.

Na super, jetzt war ich die Schuldige, die den armen, armen Sirius unter Druck setzte.

„Ich will einfach nur wissen, woran ich hier bin. Trauerst du vielleicht immer noch hinter Paula her?" –Er schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf- „Ist dir vielleicht einfach nur tierisch langweilig und du willst dir mit mir nur die Zeit totschlagen?" –Er sah mich irritiert an- „Oder bist du vielleicht heimlich in mich verliebt?" Er wurde kreidebleich.

„Ich... es... ich..." Er sah mich mit großen Augen an. Hatte ich mit meiner Vermutung ins Schwarze getroffen? War er wirklich in mich verliebt? Er hatte kein klares und entschiedenes „Nein" geäußert.

Jedenfalls war klar, dass ich mit Reden nicht weiterkam. Ich würde wohl auf die männliche Art und Weise zu kommunizieren umschwenken müssen: Taten statt Worte.

Er stand immer noch in der Tür zum Bad. Und jetzt war ich es, die den Raum zwischen uns mit ein paar Schritten beseitigte, sich zu ihm hochbeugte und ihn küsste.

Nach kurzer Regungslosigkeit küsste er mich zurück. Und dieses Mal dauerte es an.

„Wow!" Er sprach mir aus der Seele.

„Was...?", wollte ich anfangen. Doch viel weiter kam ich nicht.

„Keine Zeit zu reden", meinte Sirius und legte einen Finger auf meinen Mund. Dieser wurde schon bald darauf von seinen Lippen ersetzt

oOoOoOo

„Guten Morgen", murmelte etwas in mein Haar hinein.

Ich drehte mich um und sah in sein strahlendes Gesicht. Heute würde mir nicht mal eine ganze Stunde verpasster Schlaf den Tag vermiesen. Ich war im siebten Himmel! Und der Mann, der gerade seinen Arm um meine Hüfte schlang, war Schuld daran.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte ich.

„Keine Ahnung. Ist doch unwichtig."

Da hatte er Recht. Na ja, zumindest solange bis Joseo mit einem anklagenden Gesichtsausdruck vor mir stand und mir vorhielt, dass ich viel zu spät sei und besonders als Grabungsleiterin die Pflicht hätte pünktlich zu kommen. Aber zum Glück war dieser Zeitpunkt noch nicht jetzt. So konnte ich mich noch etwas an Sirius herankuscheln und in einem Halbschlaf versinken.

Das nächste Mal, als ich aufwachte, schlief Sirius wieder. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht richtig fassen, was da eigentlich passiert war. Gestern Morgen noch sah es so aus, als wären wir zwei nur Freunde, und heute lag er schon splitterfasernackt bei mir im Bett.

Mein Blick fiel auf die Uhr auf meinem Nachtschränkchen.

Erst halb zehn.

Halb zehn?

Oh mein Gott, wir hatten es schon halb zehn?

Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße. Ich musste zur Arbeit und zwar schleunigst. Ich probierte mich aus Sirius Armen zu winden. Das gelang auch, doch wurde dieser durch meinen Entfesselungsakt geweckt.

„Willst du schon gehen?", brummte er.

„Ja, ich muss seit über einer Stunde bei der Arbeit sein."

„Ach, komm, bleib noch ein bisschen. Du willst sicherlich nicht nach draußen gehen, da ist es doch so ungemütlich."

„Ich muss aber. Und obwohl es hier zusammen mit dir sicherlich angenehmer ist, scheint draußen die Sonne, also was soll daran ungemütlich sein?"

„Es scheint keine Sonne! Es regnet. Bestimmt", sagte Sirius mit solch einer Überzeugung, dass ich ihm geglaubt hätte, wäre nicht das Fenster direkt vor meiner Nase gewesen. Und er hatte noch immer die Augen geschlossen.

„Es regnet nicht."

„Dann wird es eben regnen", erwiderte Sirius, der anscheinend den Beruf des Wetterfrosches für sich entdeckt hatte. Oder sollte ich Wetterhund sagen?

„Selbst wenn es regnen würde, muss ich zur Arbeit. Da bin ich die meiste Zeit sowieso drinnen."

„Ja, aber nur die meiste Zeit. Ich will doch nicht, dass meine Juana unter Nässe zu leiden hat."

Das klang schon überzeugend. Juana wollte das nämlich auch nicht, das kann ich euch versichern.

„Und selbst wenn es regnet. Dafür gibt es wasserabweisende Sprüche. Selbst Muggle haben dafür den Regenschirm erfunden. Du siehst es gibt jede Menge, die man dagegen unternehmen kann."

„Zum Beispiel daheim bleiben. Besonders das Bett sei für solche Zwecke bestens geeignet, hab ich gehört."

„Du willst wohl, dass ich gefeuert werde."

„Dann hast du immerhin mehr Zeit für mich."

Egoist! Das konnte ich ihm nur leider nicht sagen. Sirius hatte sich nämlich gerade aufgerichtet und gab mir somit freie Sicht auf einen Oberkörper, der sämtliche Gehirnzellen für sich beanspruchte.

Zur Arbeit, Juana, du musst zur Arbeit. Arbeit, los.

„Wolltest du nicht gerade zur Arbeit gehen?", fragte Sirius, während er selbstzufrieden meinem Blick folgte und mich danach angrinste.

Ich hasste ihn. Zumindest wollte ich das. Er hatte es verdient! Aber ein weiterer Blick auf diese fantastische Ansammlung von Muskeln ließ mich anders entscheiden. Wieso hatte der Mann nur so gute Argumente?

„Ich...", fing ich an ohne je die Absicht gehabt zu haben, diesen Satz zu beenden. Und dann war ich auch schon durch die Tür ins Wohnzimmer geschlüpft.

Ein Zettel lag auf dem Couchtisch. Eigentlich nichts ungewöhnliches, aber von unserer gestrigen... Umdekorierung waren auch die Dinge vom Tisch nicht verschont geblieben. Die waren nämlich mit diversen Kleidungsstücken auf dem Boden gelandet.

_Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen und dich bei Joseo abgemeldet mit der Begründung, dass es dir nicht so gut gehe und du vielleicht später noch kommst. Eult mir, wann Sirius wieder zur Verfügung steht._

_Einen schönen Tag,_

_Remus_

Einen tollen Freund hatte Sirius sich da zugelegt. Nach seinem Benehmen von gerade zu urteilen, hatte er den überhaupt nicht verdient. Klasse Mann, dieser Remus Lupin. Hatte er eigentlich eine Freundin?

Nein, halt! Ich hatte mir ja schon jemanden angelacht. Und außerdem war Remus britischer Abstammung. Und was sollte ich bitteschön mit einem Briten anfangen?

Ein gewisser Mr Black stand im Türrahmen zu meinem Schlafzimmer und schaute mich fragend an.

„Seit wann arbeitest du denn hier?" Sein Grinsen war so breit wie seine Kleidung abwesend war.

„Seit dem dein brillanter Freund heute morgen hier war", antwortete ich und schob ihm den Brief unter die Nase.

„Mann, ich hab aber einen klasse Freund", entgegneter er nicht ohne Stolz in der Stimme.

Doch unsere traute Zweisamkeit endete, als ein Knallen Joseo ankündigte.

„Ah", fing er an, verstummte aber, als er Sirius sah. Dann blickte er mich amüsiert an. „Ich sehe, ihr seit euch näher gekommen."

Sirius sah an sich herunter.

„Ja, da kann ich dir nur beipflichten", meinte er dann und verschwand völlig ungeniert im Bad. Der Typ hatte Nerven.

„Beschränkt sich deine Krankheit nur auf das „Ich will noch etwas mit meinem Briten im Bett bleiben"-Syndrom?"

Wieso „nur"? Ich fand, dass das eine sehr schlimme und schwerwiegende Krankheit war. Engländer führten eben nur zu Krankheiten, da hatte ich den Salat.

„Öhm, so könnte man das nennen."

„Aber ich bin nicht ohne einen Grund hierher gekommen. Wir haben etwas gefunden, beim Torraum." Oh, was ein Wunder. Lass mich raten, eine Leiche?

„Da war ein zusätzlicher Raum, den man durch ein Loch in der Wand erreichen kann. Es ist fast so, als hätte jemand dieses Loch in die Wand gehämmert."

Ich sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Und was ist mit der Leiche?"

„Welche Leiche?"

_Hihi, ich mag ja solche Enden... okay, nur wenn ich sie schreibe und weiß wie es weitergeht. Ist ja bei diesem zumindest der Fall. Und ein paar Reviews spornen mich dazu an, euch ebenfalls zu verraten, was los ist... also teilt mir eure ungeschönte Meinung mit... Ich will sie hören!!!_


	16. Unwissen

_Oh Mein Gott, ein halbes Jahr ist vergangen und ich schaffe es jetzt erst das 16te Kapitel hochzuladen. Es tut mir so Leid. Ich hab schon die ganze Zeit ueber ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ich musste mich erstmal sammeln und planen, was denn nun geschiet, da es jetzt gilt, die Geschichte paralell zum siebten zu halten. Da ich schon die englische Version gelesen habe, hatte ich wenigstens einen Vorsprung. Ich denke, ich werde es nicht komplett paralell halten, und ihr duerft euch frei fuehlen Ungereimtheiten zu bemeckern. Ich hab hier naemlich keine Ausgabe von HP7 (Minni, die hast immer noch du, also darfst du mir ab jetzt alle Fragen dazu beantworten ;). Das wird sich auch das naechste halbe Jahr nicht aendern, denn ich muss erstmal wieder in Deutschland sein um sie mir zurueck zu holen. (Habt ihr die aes und ues bemerkt?)_

_Das ist naemlich der zweite Grund, weshalb es solange gedauert hat. Auslandsaufenthalte zu planen braucht seine Zeit und jetzt bin ich schon seit ueber einem Monat von Zuhause weg. Wo? Am Arsch der Welt... Neuseeland. Aber keine Bange im Text sind keine aes und ues, Wordtastenkuerzel sind schon was feines. Und eine Betaleserin... Danke, Anni!!!!!!_

_Also noch einmal... Sorry!! Jetzt sollte es besser werden, fuer die, die noch wissen wollen, wie das hier ausgeht. Zu ende schreiben werd ich es auf jeden Fall._

**16. Kapitel**

**Unwissen**

„Die Leiche... die, die da in dem Raum lag", stammelte ich.

„Da war keine Leiche in dem Raum... warte, woher weißt du von dem Raum?" Joseo sah mich skeptisch an.

„Öh, ich... wir..." – Sirius war wieder aus dem Bad erschienen und grinste mich jetzt an, so als wollte er sagen, wir hätten doch was mit der Leiche machen sollen - „wir... wir waren gestern noch mal da. Und da hat Sirius diesen Raum entdeckt... er war es, der die Wand eingerissen hat." Auf die Umstände wollte ich nicht näher eingehen... verziehen hatte ich ihm nämlich noch nicht, auch wenn die vergangene Nacht ihm positiv angerechnet werden musste.

„Ihr habt den Raum entdeckt? Wieso habt ihr nicht Bescheid gesagt?"

„Wir... es... ich dachte, dass hätte noch bis heute Zeit." ...außerdem hatte Sirius mich geküsst ohne jegliche Erklärung und ich wollte nichts anderes als mich in mein Bett zu verkriechen. Aber das war etwas, was man eher einer Angehörigen meines Geschlechtes anvertrauen sollte.

„Hatte es anscheinend aber nicht", sprach Joseo das Offensichtliche aus. Vielen Dank! Da wäre ich jetzt auch selbst draufgekommen.

Auch Sirius nickte besserwisserisch. Na warte, der konnte was erleben... doch das hatte Zeit bis wir alleine waren.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Wir gehen jetzt gemeinsam zu diesem Raum und suchen die Leiche. Schließlich kann eine Leiche wohl kaum weglaufen", sagte Sirius entschieden und ein merkwürdiges Glitzern trat in seine Augen.

oOoOoOo

Von wegen eine Leiche konnte nicht weglaufen! Da waren eindeutig Fußspuren!

Okay, ganz so eindeutig waren sie auch nicht, aber eine Spur aus Bröckchen und Erdklumpen führte von dem Torbogen aus zu dem Platz, wo keine Leiche mehr lag.

„Ich glaube, die Leiche ist im Torbogen verschwunden", meinte Sirius, nachdem er meinem Blick gefolgt war.

Ach, echt? Schlaui!

„Die Leiche ist aufgestanden und dann darein marschiert", erwiderte ich fest von meinen Worten überzeugt. Mein Mitbewohner sah mich skeptisch an.

„Dir ist schon bewusst, dass Leichen nicht laufen können?" Er dachte wohl, ich wäre verrückt!

„Aber du siehst doch die Fußspuren!"

„... die nur bedeuten, dass irgendjemand dort aus dem Vorhang gekommen ist und die Leiche weggeschleppt hat."

„Das ist doch absurd. Wer kommt schon aus so einem Vorhang?"

„Ähh... ich?" Sirius sah mich an, als hätte ich behauptet, dass ein mal eins drei ergibt. Aber nicht nur das... ebenfalls rang er mit seiner Gesichtsmuskulatur, damit diese sich nicht zu einem Grinsen verzog.

Verdammt! Er und seine Argumente! Blöder Brite! Ein Mann mit seiner Nationalität durfte nicht Recht haben.

„Also willst du behaupten, du hast die Leiche entführt?"

„Was? Ach Juana, jetzt rede doch keinen Quatsch." Sirius sah mich entnervt an. Ich glaube, jetzt war der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen um meinen Mund zu halten.

„Also vermuten wir, dass hinter dem Tor jemand ist, der die Leiche weggezogen hat", fasste Joseo unser Gespräch zusammen.

„ICH vermute das. Ja. Juana dagegen glaubt an Zombies." Sirius grinste mich an.

Aufgeblasener Idiot! Konnte nicht irgendwer sich erbarmen und dieses Lächeln von seinem Gesicht wischen. Argh! Wenn er so weiter machte, würde er heute Abend wieder auf der ach so gemütlichen Couch schlafen dürfen. Selbst Schuld!

„Also...", fing ich mit Schärfe in der Stimme an, „sollen wir jetzt dadurch gehen und nachgucken, wer dahinter ist? Und wieso sollte irgendwer die Leiche entfernen?"

„Bist du bescheuert? Dir liegt wohl nicht allzu viel an deinen Erinnerungen, was?" Sirius sah mich perplex an.

„Aber vielleicht schaffen wir es zu dritt? Oder wenn wir noch mehr Verstärkung holen", meinte ich. Sirius schien nicht überzeugt zu sein, sein Gesichtsausdruck erinnerte an eine eingedötschte Pflaume.

„Ich mag meine Erinnerungen wirklich... wirklich-wirklich", jaulte er.

„Ja, aber vielleicht finden wir da drin eine Möglichkeit noch mehr deiner Vergangenheit ans Licht zu bringen." Die Antwort auf all unsere Fragen stand wahrscheinlich direkt vor uns. Nur ein paar Schritte entfernt. Es wäre so einfach hindurch zu gehen. Dann müssten wir nicht Ewigkeiten damit verschwenden unseren Kopf zu zerbrechen und sinnlose Untersuchungen zu machen.

„Oder wir verlieren die mühsam zusammengekratzten und eure noch dazu." Pessimist!

„Ja, aber..."

„Kein aber, ich denke Mr Black hat Recht, wir sollten nicht durch den Bogen gehen, solange wir nicht wissen, was sich dahinter verbirgt. Vielleicht können wir herausfinden, wer der Mann war. Woran könnt ihr euch noch erinnern?" Joseo holte einen Notizblock aus seiner Jackentasche.

„Er war blond, so Mitte dreißig und er hatte altmodische Kleidung an, in blau glaub ich."

„...Tintenflecke...und braune Augen...und er war bleich, richtig bleich."

„Sein Arm und ein Teil seines Beines waren verwest, sein Arm sogar schon so weit, dass man nur noch Knochen sah."

„Woher wisst ihr, dass der Arm verwest war? Könnte es nicht auch sein, dass mit Hilfe eines Fluches das Fleisch von den Knochen entfernt wurde?"

„Stimmt, könnte auch sein", räumte Sirius ein. „Er roch außerdem nach Eukalyptus, besonders am Arm."

„Okay? Noch etwas?"

„Nein, mir fällt nichts mehr ein, dir Juana?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nun, ich würde sagen, dass die Beschreibung nicht auf einen klassischen Mexikaner zutrifft. Es könnte also sein, dass er ebenfalls aus Großbritannien stammt. Vielleicht ist er durch das selbe Tor gekommen wie Mr Black, vielleicht gibt es aber auch noch andere Tore."

„Andere Tore?", fragten Sirius und ich wie aus einem Mund.

„Ja, warum nicht? Was wäre daran so abwegig? Dieses haben wir schließlich auch gerade erst gefunden. Nichtsdestotrotz wissen wir immer noch nicht, was sich dahinter befindet."

„Wahrscheinlich Menschen", wandte Sirius ein, „oder etwas anderes, was eine Leiche dort hindurch ziehen würde."

„Das wäre doch eine Erklärung dafür, dass du kein Gedächtnis mehr hast. Vielleicht befinden sich dahinter Zauberer, die nicht wollen, dass du weißt, wie es dort aussieht."

„Ja, aber dann hätte es dort gereicht, meine Erinnerungen an diese Zeit zu löschen. Der Spruch ist nicht so kompliziert. Und wenn sie wirklich nicht wollen, dass die Außenwelt irgendwelche Informationen über sie bekommt, dann frage ich dich, warum sie mich nicht einfach da behalten haben. Warum mich nicht gefangen nehmen oder gleich umbringen? Das ist die einfachste Methode jemanden zum Schweigen zu bringen."

„Vielleicht hast du es geschafft zu fliehen."

„Aber..."

„Und der Verlust deines Gedächtnisses könnte auf eine hohe Magiekonzentration zurückzuführen sein. Die Konzentration in diesem Raum hier ist schon abnormal, wie muss sie dann erst hinter dem Vorhang sein?"

Sirius schien wenig überzeugt. Sein Gesichtsausdruck übermittelte folgendes: Er war zu stolz um sich von dem Werkzeug eines Zauberers seine Erinnerungen nehmen zu lassen.

„Ich, aber... warum... ach, ich weiss auch nicht."

„Ja, genau das ist unser größtes Problem", bemerkte Joseo mit einem schweren Seufzen.

Nach einer Pause des Schweigens gingen wir langsam zurück zu unserem Camp. Der Raum wurde mir langsam unheimlich und deshalb war ich froh dort wegzukommen. Wir wussten nichts, rein gar nichts über ihn. Mein Blick glitt zu dem Animagus an meiner Seite. Seine Augen starrten den Gang hinunter, doch sein Gehirn schien keine Zeit zu haben die übermittelten Informationen auszuwerten, zu sehr war es damit beschäftigt seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Armer Kerl. Wenn mich die ganze Sache schon so sehr beunruhigte, wie nahe musste sie dann Sirius gehen? Er hatte fast ein Jahr hinter dem Ding verbracht.

Der Tag verging wie im Flug und doch schien er eine Ewigkeit zu beanspruchen. Unser kleines Trüppchen traf sich im Aufenthaltsraum und diskutierte bis spät nach Feierabend. Und dabei entkrochen unseren Gehirnen die wildesten Theorien: Von der Möglichkeit, dass das Tor in eine andere Zeit führte, zu der, dass man dadurch in eine andere Dimension oder gar auf einen anderen Planeten gelangen könnte. Das Lachen wurde lauter, während sich die Ideen auf immer abstrusere Ebenen der Phantasie begaben.

Nur Sirius schwieg, seinen Blick auf die triste Steinwand ihm gegenüber gerichtet.

Etwas später starrte er die Wand meines Wohnzimmers an.

„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte ich besorgt. Mir gefiel sein Verhalten nicht. Die Nachdenklichkeit passte nicht zu ihm. Er war wie ein Hund, der plötzlich beschlossen hatte, dass das Katzendasein doch viel besser sei.

„Nichts." Es war jenes Nichts auf das für gewöhnlich ein Aber folgte. Doch es ließ auf sich warten, während Sirius weiterhin die Wand fixierte.

„Nichts?", entgegnete ich ihm mit meinem „Verarschen-kann-ich-mich-selber"-Gesichtsausdruck. Sirius sah mich verärgert an.

Gut, vielleicht hätte ich ihn in Ruhe lassen sollen. Das ganze war bestimmt nicht leicht für ihn. Das war selbst mir Unsensibelchen klar. Ich wollte doch nur, dass es ihm besser ging und Reden half doch. So hieß es zumindest immer und auch ich hatte schon positive Erfahrungen damit gemacht.

„Mensch, Juana! Kannst du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Ich habe jetzt echt keine Lust darauf mir von dir blöde Fragen anhören zu müssen. Okay?"

Ich sah ihn beleidigt an. Na gut, taktvoll war nicht gerade das Wort, das ich für mein Verhalten wählen würde, aber musste er denn gleich ausrasten? Ich wollte doch nur helfen. HELFEN! Nicht verletzen! Warum ging das nicht in seinen Dickschädel rein?

„Gut, wenn du umbedingt weiter für den ‚Wer kann die grössten Löcher in die Wand starren'-Wettbewerb üben willst. Bitte, lass dich nicht aufhalten." Mit stampfenden Schritten ging ich in mein Schlafzimmer. Sollte er sich doch den Kopf zerbrechen. Ich jedenfalls würde die Scherben hinterher nicht wieder zusammensetzen.

Schon zehn Minuten später hatte ich herausgefunden wie verdammt langweilig Sichausdemweggehen sein konnte, wenn man nur zwei Räume zur Verfügung hatte. Und ich hatte eindeutig das schlechtere Los gezogen. Mist! Letztes Mal hatte ich wenigstens das Wohnzimmer. Schlecht zum Schlafen, aber gut für alles andere.

Weitere zehn Minuten später beschloss ich, dass die Langeweile deutlich schlimmer war als ein nöckelnder Sirius.

Mit einem Quietschen öffnete sich die Tür und ich spähte hindurch. Ah, alles unverändert. Er bemerkte mich gar nicht. Ich nahm mein Buch von dem Schrank zu meiner rechten und stahl mich zu dem kleinen grünen Sessel. Sirius Miene blieb unverändert.

„Weiβt du...", fing er mitten im dritten Kapitel an, „ich versteh das einfach nicht. Egal, wie ich es drehe oder wende, es ergibt einfach keinen Sinn. Wenn sich dahinter wirklich Leute befinden und es scheint ganz so, warum bin ich dann hier? Wenn sie mich gefangen hielten und währenddessen mein Gedächnis gelöscht haben und ich es geschafft habe zu fliehen, dann müsste ich mich trotzdem an die Flucht erinnern. Ich war selbst schon soweit die Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen, dass der Vorhang durch einen Schutzzauber gesichert ist, sodass Unbefugten das Gedächnis beim Heraustreten gelöscht wird. Aber das wäre ein sehr komplizierter Zauber, ich zum Beispiel kenne keinen solchen und ich weiβ, wie schwer es ist solche Zauber zu entwickeln. Wer das kann, kann auch sicherstellen, dass Gefangene keine Chance haben die Flucht zu ergreifen. Auβerdem war der Zauber nicht perfekt... meine Erinnerungen kommen so langsam wieder, nur nicht die, die mit meiner Zeit hinter dem verdammten Ding zu tun haben. Wieso?

Und dann wäre da noch etwas: Warum kommen diese Menschen oder was auch immer sie sein mögen nicht mal raus? Wir haben noch nichts von ihnen gesehen."

„Vielleicht haben wir es nur nicht bemerkt...", warf ich ein.

„Nein, ich denke das wüsste man. Die Departments of Mysteries sind zwar... merkwürdig, aber ich denke, dass man es bemerkt hätte. Es wurden schon genug Untersuchungen an dem Vorhang durchgeführt und auch nach menschlichen Spuren geguckt, aber man hat nichts gefunden.

Wir haben nichts auβer abertausenden von Theorien. Es muss ja nicht einmal heiβen, dass Menschen oder eine andere intelligente Spezies dahinter verborgen sind. Die Leiche kann einfach so verschwunden sein. Wer weiβ das schon?"

„Und die Spur?"

„Mein Gott, das waren nichts weiter als Erdklumpen. Die könnten selbst wir herein getragen haben oder diese scheiβ Magie da drin hat sie erscheinen lassen. Was ist schon sicher?" Sirius starrte verärgert meine Wandlampe an. Ich konnte ihn gut verstehen, aber Wut brachte uns nicht weiter.

„Was schlägst du vor?"

Sirius seufzte.

„Ich würde ja am liebsten selbst da hineingehen und demjenigen, der mir das angetan hat, das Fell über die Ohren ziehen. Aber das wäre Blödsinn. Ich habe wirklich keine Lust darauf noch mal in der Situation zu sein, in der ich mich nicht mal an meinen eigenen Namen erinnern kann. Und solange uns andere Möglichkeiten offenbleiben, sollten wir uns nicht in noch gröβere Gefahr bringen."

„Noch gröβere Gefahr?"

„Ja!" Sirius sah mich eindringlich an. „Du arbeitest jeden Tag vor diesem beschissenen Flatterding. Vielleicht sitzt genau dahinter jemand, der alles mitkriegt, was wir sagen. Immerhin ist die Leiche kurze Zeit, nachdem wir sie gefunden haben, verschwunden."

Ich verzog das Gesicht. Musste er das ausgerechnet sagen? Wie wollte ich mich je wieder in diesen Raum trauen? Ich sah mein Gegenüber an. Er sah aus, als sei ihm der Gedanke gerade erst gekommen und er war nun mit der Auswertung beschäftigt.

„Ich bleibe bei dir", sagte er festentschlossen.

„Was?"

„Bei deiner Arbeit, da bleibe ich bei dir."

„Was?", wiederholte ich baff.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du zu diesem Ding alleine gehst. Das ist viel zu gefährlich, Juana."

Ich sah ihn an, als hätte er nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. Gut, das hatte er vermutlich auch nicht mehr. Mindestens die Hälfte des Porzellans musste schon vor einiger Zeit kaputt gegangen sein.

„Sirius", fing ich mit einer Stimme an, die kleine Kinder beruhigen oder, wie in diesem Fall, beschützerische Freunde beschwichtigen sollte, „diese Leute haben es schonmal geschafft dich gefangen zu halten und bisher ist es niemanden ausser dir gelungen, dort raus zu kommen. Ich denke nicht, dass deine Anwesenheit mir so viel nützen würde."

Sirius Miene verdunkelte sich. Zugegeben die Worte trugen nicht ernsthaft dazu bei meine Bedenken in Luft auf zu lösen. Im Gegenteil, sie meißelten sie in eine riesige Felswand.

„Dann gehst du eben nicht zur Arbeit."

Ich stockte und starrte ihn fassungslos an. Das hatte er jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt!

Ich starrte weiter. Doch er schien fest davon überzeugt zu sein die ideale Lösung gefunden zu haben. Nur leider hatte er bei der ganzen Sache etwas wichtiges vergessen: Mich und meine Meinung. Ich mochte es selbst für mich zu entscheiden.

„Was?", erwiderte ich. Meine Worte waren mit einer ordentlichen Prise Schärfe gewürzt. „Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, dass du sicher bist."

Halt, halt, halt, halt, halt, Freundchen! Nur weil wir einmal miteinander geschlafen hatten, hieβ das noch lange nicht, dass er mir irgendetwas vorschreiben durfte.

„Spinnst du?"

„Ich will..."

„Beende diesen Satz besser nicht, wenn du vorhast heute Nacht nicht auf der Couch zu schlafen. Ich werde morgen früh zur Arbeit gehen und wenn du willst und nicht nochmal auf so dämliche Ideen kommst, kannst du mich begleiten. So, ich bin geschafft und leg mich jetzt hin. Gute Nacht!"

Ein paar Tassen waren dann wohl doch übrig geblieben, denn zu seinem Glück schwieg er.

oOoOoOo

Oh, ich hasste es, wenn meine Blase mitten in der Nacht beschloss, dass sie nicht mehr länger warten konnte um ihren Inhalt loszuwerden. Dieses verdammte penetrante Ding gab aber auch einfach nie nach.

Ich rappelte mich hoch und warf die Decke zur Seite. Das vermutete Stöhnen blieb aus. Ein Blick nach rechts gab die Antwort. Wo war Sirius? War er etwa immer noch eingeschnappt, weil er seinen Kopf nicht durchsetzen konnte? Mein Gott, schaffte er es nicht seinen Rücken über seinen Stolz zu stellen? Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Und stutzte dann. Stimmen? Aber... war das Remus?

Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Tür.

„Und du willst wirklich nicht mitkommen?" Der Werwolf saβ auf dem Sessel und sah Sirius besorgt an.

„Nein, nein. Ich bleibe hier und passe auf Juana auf." Ich rollte mit den Augen. Wie sollte ich ihm nur klar machen, dass er mich nicht zu beschützen brauchte? „Halt mich auf dem laufenden. Und Remus... bitte sag Harry noch nichts von mir, ich will nicht, dass er auf doofe Gedanken kommt." Remus zog amüsiert die Augenbraun hoch. „Wenn er in Schwierigkeiten steckt, dann komme ich sofort."

Remus nickte. Ich konnte ihm ansehn, wie schwer es für ihn war seinen Freund erneut zurückzulassen. Dann zog er Sirius in eine feste Umarmung. „Pass auf dich auf, ja? Und wirf dich nicht wieder in irgendwelche Vorhänge, Padfoot." Der Lohn für den letzten Satz war ein Knuff in die Seite. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer disapparierte er.

Ich beobachtete Sirius wie in Gedanken versunken die Stelle anstarrte, die eben noch sein Freund ausgefüllt hatte. Dann trat ich ins Zimmer.

„Jetzt ist er weg, mmh?"

Graue Augen sahen zu mir auf und der dazugehöhrige Kopf nickte.

„Du hättest nicht wegen mir hier bleiben müssen."

Jene Irritation war in dem Grau zu erkennen, die einen veranlasste das Gesagte zu erklären bevor sie in Schmerz umschlug.

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich dich nicht hier haben will, aber da ist alles, was dir wichtig ist. Das ist deine Heimat." Und zum ersten Mal wurde mir bewusst, dass er wirklich nicht in dieses Land gehörte. Er war Brite, kein Mexikaner. Seine Freunde und Familie waren meilenweit entfernt. Dort war alles, was ihn ausmachte. Ich könnte ihn nicht ewig in meinem kleinen Appartment einschlieβen.

„Du bist hier", sagte er in einer vollkommen sachlichen Tonlage. Und die Irritation blieb Irritation.

„Ich... oh... ähm... wow." Ich starrte ihn völlig überrannt an, während mein Herz für den nächsten Marathon übte. Er lächelte leicht und gab mir einen kurzen Kuss.

„Lass uns schlafen gehen, okay?"

Ich nickte nur und sah zu wie er im Schlafzimmer verschwand.

Dann meldete sich meine Blase wieder zu Wort.

_Wenigstens ist es ein extra langes Kapitel geworden? Vielleicht habe ich mir dadurch ja doch noch eine Review verdient? Bitte?_


	17. Eintritt verboten

_Hier kommt ein kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk meinerseits. Bei 25 Grad und Sonne ist zwar für mich nicht an Weihnachten zu denken, aber dennoch... bitte sehr... _

**17. Kapitel**

**Eintritt verboten**

„Du musst wirklich nicht mitkommen."

„Ich will aber." Sirius baute sich vor mir auf. „Ob DU willst oder nicht, ich werde mit dir zur Arbeit kommen."

„Sirius!"

„Jetzt red nicht so viel, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät."

„Wen kümmerts? Du bist so ein... so ein..." Kennt ihr diese fiesen Wörter, die einem immer dann nicht einfallen, wenn man sie braucht?

„... so ein verdammt gutaussehender Kerl?" Das schiefe Grinsen brauchte er mir gar nicht zu zeigen.

„Lass das ‚gutaussehend' weg, dann stimmt es." Mit einem Knall erschien ich in meinem Büro. Sirius zwei Sekunden später.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich unbedingt verdammt bin."

„Bist du, glaub es mir. Ich hex dir nämlich gleich die Zunge aus dem Mund, wenn du nicht deine viel zu groβe Klappe hältst."

Ich starrte ihn gespielt wütend an und die Stille dauerte tatsächlich ganze fünf Sekunden.

„Weiβt du, du solltest hier wirklich mal aufräumen." Der Mann war anscheinend doch nicht verdammt, denn in diesem Moment kam Joseo herein um den Lebensretter zu spielen.

„Ach guten Morgen, Juana. Sirius." Er nickte ihm freundlich zu. „Tim hat einen Brief geschrieben. Er ist über Nacht wieder nach England zurückgekehrt. Tim will dort die selben Tests durchführen, wie wir sie hier gemacht haben, nur an dem er in den Departments of Mysteries. Die Ergebnisse werden uns sicherlich weiterbringen."

„Ist ja schön und gut", antwortete ich pampig, „aber sollte er mir nicht Bescheid geben, dass er wieder aufbricht. Ich bin hier schlieβlich die Leiterin."

„Tut mir Leid, Juana, aber er ist nicht dir unterstellt sondern dem britischen Ministerium."

„Ist doch jetzt auch egal. Fakt ist, er ist weg. Was können wir jetzt hier tun?", mischte sich Sirius ein.

„Keine Ahnung", gab ich zu.

„Vielleicht, ja, vielleicht haben wir uns zu sehr auf das Tor fixiert. Die Antwort könnte in dem Rest des Komplexes sein. Wenn wir herausfinden, was für Menschen hier gelebt haben und was sie über das Tor wussten, dann bringt das uns vermutlich ein ganzes Stück weiter."

Ich nickte. Er hatte Recht. Was wussten wir schon bisher über die Menschen, die hier einst gelebt hatten? Sie waren magischbegabt und lebten ungefähr zur Zeit der spanischen Eroberungen Mexikos. Auβerdem war ihre Kultur wie vom Erdboden verschluckt worden. Knochenschnitzereien wie die, die wir hier gefunden haben, sind noch an keinem anderen Ort entdeckt worden.

„Okay, dann würde ich sagen, sollten wir weiter nach Magiestrahlungen suchen. Am Besten in dem Gang, der zum Torraum führt. Den haben wir nämlich noch nicht untersucht."

oOoOoOo

Klatsch!

„Das bringt doch eh nichts!"

Klatsch!

„Selbst wenn ihr was findet, heiβt das nicht, dass es und weiterbringt."

Klatsch!

Und bisher habt ihr gar nichts und McLangly kommt nicht in die Pötte."

Klatsch!

Ich war kurz davor ihn umzubringen. Musste er das Wärmekissen die ganze Zeit über gegen die Wand werfen? Ich probierte hier produktiv zu sein! Aber wie sollte ich mich konzentrieren, während er das verdammte Ding gegen die Wand schmiss und rumstänkerte?

Klatsch!

Okay, Juana, ganz ruhig. Nicht durchdrehen.

„Mir reicht's. Ich hab' keine Lust länger unnütz rumsitzen. Ich geh jetzt da rein."

Da rein? Was Er meinte... nein... das war unmöglich.

„Sirius?"

„Was? Mach du nur weiter mit deinem Kram, ich will endlich wissen, was dahinter ist." Mit einem PLOP war er verschwunden.

Er war übergeschnappt... und auf dem besten Wege sich umzubringen oder zumindest sein Gedächtnis erneut zu verlieren. Und damit auch alle Erinnerungen an mich. Oh mein Gott, ich musste ihn aufhalten, sonst würde ich ihn wahrscheinlich nie wiedersehen.

Ohne zu zögern apparierte ich in mein Büro und lauschte. Nichts. Mist! Er musste schon im Höhlensystem sein. Ich lief so schnell, wie ich konnte, nach drauβen. Die Sonne war schon fast untergegangen, aber noch reichte das Licht aus um den Eingang zu den Tunneln sehen zu können. Im schnellen Schritt ging ich darauf zu. Ich stockte, als meine Augen etwas im Sand entdeckten. Pfotenspuren! Kein Wunder, dass Sirius so schnell war. Ich musste mich beeilen. Einen Hund zu jagen war deutlich schwieriger und ich durfte auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass Sirius da durch ging. Der Gedanke daran hielt meinen Kopf gefangen.

Meine Füβe bewegten sich automatisch. Wo war er jetzt? War er schon da? Hatte er sich verlaufen? Nein, er kannte den Weg. Wir waren ihn schon so oft gemeinsam gegangen.

Auβer Atem stoppte ich in einer kleinen Höhle. Der mittlere Gang, durch den ging es weiter. Er war zu niedrig um darin aufrecht gehen zu können. Ein weiterer Vorteil für den Hund. In einer Mischung aus Rennen und Stolpern lief ich weiter. Nächste Höhle, nächster Gang. Links, rechts, rechts. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass Sirius es sich anders überlegt hatte oder ihn zu mindest Zweifel kamen, die ihn aufhielten. Er war auch solch ein Narr! Ein Dummkopf, ein wirklicher Dummkopf! Hatte er noch nie etwas davon gehört seinen Verstand auch mal zu gebrauchen? Wie konnte er nur aus reiner Frustration heraus sein Leben auf Spiel setzen?

Mit jedem Schritt klopfte mein Herz stärker. Und endlich konnte ich das Ende des letzten Tunnels sehen. Bitte, Sirius, bitte. Ich krabbelte heraus, auf meine Knie keine Acht gebend, und hielt den Atem an.

Da stand er. Direkt vor dem Vorhand. Seine Hand ausgestreckt.

„Nein!", schrie ich panisch.

Er wandte sich um und sah mich verdutzt an. Hinter ihm bewegte sich der Stoff, wie von einem Wind, der nicht da war.

„Bitte, Sirius", flehte ich ihn an. Ich stand wie angewurzelt da, den Blick starr auf den dunkelhaarigen Mann gerichtet. Doch er runzelte bloβ die Stirn und drehte sich wieder weg.

Dann holte er aus, schlug zu und...

...fluchte. Seine Hand war am Vorhang abgeprallt. Dieser hatte sich nicht mal ein Stück bewegt.

Ich zwinkerte. Und erlaubte mir wieder zu atmen. Das musste Einbildung sein. Das war schier unmöglich.

„Au! Scheiβe!", meinte Sirius, während er seine Hand rieb, die sehr wohl davon überzeugt zu sein schien, dass sich das Geschehene im Rahmen des Möglichen befand. „Ich habe es zuerst mit dem Stock da probiert. Aber der Vorhang lieβ sich nicht beiseite schieben. Und von roher Gewalt war er anscheinend auch nicht sehr angetan."

„Aber...?"

„Magischer Schutzmechanismus, denke ich. Irgendjemand will nicht, dass wir da reinkommen. Mmh, warum kann man jedoch durch das andere Tor dorthin gelangen?"

„Gibt es Zauber, die das Passieren nur von einer Seite verhindern?"

Sirius nickte und setzte sich vor den Vorhang. Dann tat er etwas, was mich den Atem anhalten lieβ: Er lehnte sich gegen den Stoff. Es war ein skuriles Bild. Sirius Rücken an einen dünnen Vorhang gelehnt, der leicht um ihn herum in der Luft wirbelte.

„Oh mein Gott."

Der Brite grinste. „Na los, setzt dich neben mich. Es fühlt sich an wie eine Steinwand."

Was mir egal, wie es sich anfühlte. Meine Augen waren zutiefst davon überzeugt, dass es keine Steinwand war. Steinwände besaβen nur sehr selten die Eigenschaft sich in einem nicht vorhandenen Wind zu bewegen. Bewegung an sich war ein Fremdwort für sie.

„Ich trau dem Ding nicht", gab ich der Schlussfolgerung aus meinen physikalischen Erkenntnissen Ausdruck.

„Mir geht es nicht viel anders. Ich weiβ nicht, ob wir den Zauber brechen können. Dumbledore wäre dazu, denke ich, in der Lage."

„Dumbledore? Ich glaube, ich hab den Namen schon mal gehört."

„Solltest du. Es ist der beste Zauberer, den unsere Zeit zu bieten hat. Er leitet die britische Schule für Hexerei und Zauberein, Hogwarts. Als Schulleiter ist er wirklich gut."

„Nur als Schulleiter?"

„Er war der Hauptgrund, weshalb ich ein ganzes Jahr in dem Haus meiner Eltern verbringen durfte. Es war wie ein zweiter Gefängnisaufenthalt." Sirius verzog das Gesicht. „Ich kann mich nur schattenhaft daran erinnern, aber ich weiβ, dass es die Hölle war. Keine guten Erinnerungen und so. Meine Eltern waren schwarze Magier. Totale Fanatiker. Wir haben uns die meiste Zeit über nur gestritten. Ich... ja, ich bin dann irgendwann abgehauen. Mit sechszehn, zu James. Wie dem auch sei, ich werde Dumbledore kontaktieren und ihn fragen, was er über diese Zauber weiβ und ob es eine Möglichkeit gibt, sie zu brechen."

„Wieso? Wir haben doch noch einen anderen Eingang. Den in England."

„Ja, das stimmt. Aber es muss einen Grund geben, warum dieser hier verschlossen ist. Vielleicht ist er von der Innenseite her nicht so gut bewacht oder aber etwas besonders wertvolles befindet sich dahinter."

Ich nickte. Vor allem die Aussicht auf eine schlechte Bewachung sagte mir zu. Trotzdem war mir der Gedanke daran, dass Sirius vorhatte dadurch zu gehen, zuwider. Selbst wenn der beste Zauberer der Welt ihn begleiten würde.

Ich setzte mich zu ihm auf die Stufen und beobachtete ihn. Sein Blick klebte mal wieder an irgendeiner Wand fest. Ich hoffte inständig, dass er nicht nochmal auf den Wahnwitz kam, sein Leben in Gefahr zu bringen, nur weil er jetzt sofort etwas unternehmen musste.

„Du, Sirius?", murmelte ich gegen seine Schulter, „versprichst du mir, dass du in Zukunft keine weiteren Suizidexkursionen mehr unternimmst?"

Er sah mich belustigt an. „Du meinst wie die, die du selbst noch vor ein paar Tagen vorhattest?"

„Ich hab mich immerhin aufhalten lassen."

„Ich mich auch", gab er zurück und klopfte gegen den Vorhang hinter sich.

„Du bist doof."

oOoOoOo

Unsere Entdeckung stieβ am nächsten Morgen auf groβes Interesse von Seiten Alejandros und Olivias und Enttäuschung von Joseo. Es tat gut, diesmal nicht derjenige su sein, der sie verdiente.

„Du solltest wieder einen Bericht an deinen Boss schreiben, Juana. Das darfst du nicht vergessen, sonst will er sich bald in unsere Angelegenheiten einmischen."

„Na, der kriegt doch eh alles..." Ich stoppte. War die Praktikantin etwa wieder weg?

„Ja, sie ist nicht mehr hier. Du hast es gar nicht bemerkt über all den Trubel mit dem Tor und... annderen Ablenkungen." Joseo warf einen bedeutungsvollen Blick in Sirius Richtung. Sirius grinste.

„Okay, okay, hast ja Recht, ich schreib den verdammten Bericht. Gibt es eigentlich schon was Neues von McLangly?"

„Nein, er musste sich zu erst durch einen Haufen Papierkram arbeiten. Es gab bürokratische Hindernisse, damit er die Berechtigung kriegt um Experimente in dem Raum zu machen. Das Ministerium hat den Bogen als gefährlich eingestuft, sie wissen ja noch nicht, dass Sirius hier es dort heraus geschafft hat. Tim versucht aber so schnell wie möglich die Magiestrahlung zu messen und Fotos zu machen. Ich werde ihm nicht vorschlagen, Sirius letztes Experiment ebenfalls durchzuführen." Joseo konnte sehr penetrant sein, wenn jemand bei ihm in Ungnade gefallen war.

„Gut, dann geh ich jetzt meinen Bericht schreiben. Ihr habt ja ebenfalls genug zu tun. Könntet ihr mir einen Gefallen tun und Sirius daran hindern, durch irgendwelche Vorhänge zu laufen?" Sirius sah mich missmutig an. Wenn er in Hundegestalt gewesen wäre, hätte er wahrscheinlich geknurrt.

Eine qualvolle Stunde verbrachte ich damit, einen möglichst uninteressanten Bericht zu schreiben. Ich musste vorsichtig sein. Wenn mein Boss auch nur annähernd auf den Verdacht kommen würde, dass es hier etwas gab, mit dem sich Profit machen ließe, dann wäre es vorbei mit unserer mehr oder weniger intensiven Forschungsarbeit. Dann würde ich wahrscheinlich sogar eine völlig andere Ausgrabung zugewiesen bekommen. Also galt es möglichst wenige Funde als spektakulär zu verkaufen. Und bloß kein Wort von Sirius.

Als die Eule mit dem Brief fortflog, war ich geschafft. Ich hoffte, dass mein Chef nicht merken würde, dass ich ihm etwas verheimlichen wollte. Aber zum Glück schenkte er meinen Berichten meistens keine allzu groβe Beachtung. Doch der Torfund hatte schon einmal seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen.

Mühsam stand ich auf. Meine Gliedmaβen hatten beschlossen mit dem Stuhl zu verwachsen.

Sirius saβ im Aufenthaltsraum mit den Füβen auf dem Tisch.

„Dir ist bewusst, dass Kippeln gefährlich ist?"

Er nickte.

„Und dass dreckige Schuhe auf unserem Esstisch unhygenisch sind?"

Wieder nickte er.

„Und dass es mir sehr lieb wäre, wenn du sie runternehmen würdest?"

Diesmal kam er nicht zum Nicken. Ich hatte mich auf seine Beine gesetzt, was zur Folge hatte, dass wir beide wenig später auf dem Boden saβen. Sirius war der erste der lachte und kurze Zeit später wieder aufhörte (im Gegensatz zu mir). Eine Eule hatte seinen Kopf als ideale Sitzmöglichkeit auserkoren. Der Brief baumelte direkt vor Sirius Nase.

„Nicht lustig", grummelte er. Damit hatte er Unrecht. Er griff nach dem Stück Pergament und verscheuchte die Eule. Dann fing er an es zu entrollen und verharrte kurz darauf.

„Sirius, was ist?"

Er antwortete nicht. Sowieso schien er mich gar nicht wahr zu nehmen. Also stand ich auf und setzte mich hinter ihn.

Seine Augen waren starr auf drei Wörter gerichtet.

_Hihi, meine Betaleserin hat an dieser Stelle erfolgreich festgestellt, wie viele Sätze man aus drei Wörtern kombinieren kann. Dabei sind sie eigentlich ganz simpel. Vielleicht habt ihr ja auch einen Vorschlag... Schreibt ihn mir ruhig, hab nichts dagegen, wenn ihr auch noch weitere Kommentare hinzufügt._


End file.
